Bruises
by Brown Sugar1
Summary: Wendy believes that Stan is cheating on her so she takes matters into her own hands. Not a slash. DONE! Please R
1. Chapter 1

Bruises

Author's Note-The boys are 17 in this.

"Stanley honey, you have to be more careful when you're out there playing football." Sharon Marsh told her son as she put an icepack over his black eye. "This is about the 5th bruise you've had in the last two weeks."

"It's my own fault mom."

"Well if this keeps up, I'm going to have to have a talk with your coach."

"Mom, don't do that. The guys will totally rip on me."

"I don't care. I'm just worried about my baby's safety."

"Whatever, I'm going to my room. Kyle should be here in a few minutes to tutor me."

"Ok sweetie." She kisses him on the forehead as he heads up to his room. He sits on his bed and sighs. "Well at least she doesn't suspect anything." He takes out his Trigonometry book and prepares to study, when there's a knock on his door. "Yes?"

"Dude, it's me." He hears his best friend Kyle on the other side of the door.

"Oh…come on in." Kyle enters his room. "So are you ready to get this tutoring session under way?"

"Yeah, you have a lot of catching up to do." He notices Stan's eye. "Dude, what happened to your eye?"

"Oh, I um…got hit by a football during practice."

Kyle examines his eye. "That football gave you quite a shiner."

"Ok, you didn't come over here to discuss my eye!" Stan snapped. "You're here to tutor me in Trigonometry, so let's get started on that."

"All right, I'm sorry…damn." The boys began studying. "Ok, so you're given any two angles and one side C. How do you figure out the third angle?"

"You take A+B+C-" Stan is cut off by the ringing of his cell phone. "Oh shit, it's Wendy. I have to take this."

"Can't you just tell her you're busy and you'll call her back later?"

"No way dude." He leaves his room and goes into the bathroom and closes the door. "Hey babe." He whispers.

"Where have you been? You were suppose to call me when you got home!"

"I'm sorry, Kyle came over to tutor me."

"KYLE IS THERE?"

"Yes, you know he's tutoring me in Trig, remember?"

"We're going to have to find you a new tutor."

"Don't be like that."

"I don't want him tutoring you Stan. You know how I feel about him."

"Yeah, but he's really good, and I have to get my grade up or else I'll get kicked off the football team."

"Get rid of him and get over to my house NOW!"

"Wendy, I really have to study."

"Stan, I expect you to ring my doorbell in the next ten minutes." She hangs up. Stan heads back to his room. "Kyle, you got to go."

"Already?"

"Yeah, I've got to go see Wendy."

"She does realize that you're being tutored right?"

"Kyle, I don't have time to argue with you. I have to go." Stan nervously puts his shoes on and grabs his car keys.

"Dude, are you ok? You're shaking."

"I'm fine, look I've got to go…see yourself out." Stan runs out door.

'Something's not right here.' Kyle thinks to himself.

Later, Stan arrives at Wendy's house. He rings the doorbell and her mother answers it. "Hello Stanley."

"H-hi Mrs. Testaburger, is Wendy home?"

"She's in her room. You can go on up she's been expecting you."

"Ok." Stan slowly heads up to Wendy's room. When he reaches her room he hesitates before knocking on the door.

"Come on in Stanley." Wendy said in a dark voice. Stan entered Wendy's room and closed the door only to receive a slap in the face. "Didn't I tell you to be here in ten minutes?"

"I-I-I g-got stuck in traffic." Wendy slaps him again.

"You're a bad liar you know that! What the hell were you doing with Kyle? Huh? Are you fucking him?"

"NO!" Wendy kicks him in the balls. "Ow! What the hell?" Wendy then slams his head into the wall, causing his nose to bleed.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me! Now why was Kyle at your house?"

"I told you he's tutoring me. Why don't you believe me?"

"I don't Kyle and I don't trust you around him. I know he's in love with you."

"He's straight Wendy."

"That's what he wants you to think. Take your coat off."

"Why?"

"Don't question me, take your FUCKING COAT OFF!" Stan does as he's told. Wendy then rips his t-shirt off. "Good no scratches. You stay away from Kyle and I mean it."

"Wendy, he's my best friend…"

She grabs his balls and squeezes them tight. "Unless you want to lose these, I suggest you do as I say."

"Ok, I'll stay away from him."

"Good boy." She kisses him on the cheek.

"I better get going." He turns to leave, but Wendy grabs his arm.

"You're not going anywhere until I'm finished with you." She pushes Stan down on the bed. She begins leaving him trails of kisses down the stomach. She then goes to unzip his pants, but Stan moves her hand.

"Wendy, I can't do this, not now."

"Why? So your little boyfriend Kyle doesn't know you're having sex with your GIRLFRIEND?"

"He's not my boyfriend Wendy."

"Then there's no problem. Now move your hand."

"Wendy, I have to go home." She slaps him.

"SHUT UP! Take it like a man!" She unzips his pants and then pulls down his pants and his underwear. She then takes her own clothes off. Tears begin to form in Stan's eyes.

"Wendy, please don't do this." She slaps him once again.

"Stop being a little bitch! You know you want it, so shut up and let me do this!" She then begins to have her way with him. "Oh yeah! Fuck me! Fuck me! Harder! HARDER!" Stan just lies on the bed taking it, still with tears in his eyes. Wendy flips him over on his stomach. She then gets a dildo and begins sticking it up his ass.

"Oh!" Stan cries out.

"I figured that would get you interested. You like it when your boyfriend Kyle does this don't you?" She continues thrusting the dildo in his ass.

"Wendy…oh…for the last time…ah…there's nothing….uh…going on between…oh…Kyle and me."

"I knew it! I fucking knew it, you lying, cheating BASTARD!" She then takes Stan's belt and starts whipping him with it. Stan screams out in pain. "This will teach you to cheat on me." She then takes the belt and wraps it around his neck and begins choking him. "Have you learned your lesson?"

"I…didn't…do anything…" Stan struggles to get out as his face begins to turn red.

"I'll ask again! Have you learned your lesson?" She tightens the belt around his neck. His face is now turning blue.

"Y-yes…"

"Good." She removes the belt from around his neck. "Now get out of here. You need your beauty sleep. I'll see you tomorrow morning when I pick you up for school." She kisses his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

_I've had this done for about a week and half now, but due to a buttload of school work and pure laziness I'm just now getting around to posting. So here's Chapter 2. _

Chapter 2

Stan arrived home still in tears. He quickly ran up to his room and locked the door. Stan takes off his coat and reveals bloody bruises on his back. "I can't believe she would do this…" He hears a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"Stanley honey, dinner is ready. Why don't you come down and eat?" His mother asked.

"I'm not really hungry mom, thanks."

"Well I'll leave some food out for you anyway just in case you change your mind."

"Thanks mom." He goes into the bathroom and wipes off some of the blood with a towel. "Dude, I'm taking this one to the grave. I don't want anyone to ever find out about this." His cell phone rings. He knew it was Wendy calling. He didn't want to answer, but he knew if he didn't answer there would be all kinds of hell to pay. "Hi Wendy."

"I just wanted to make sure you made it home safe."

"I did."

"Well you could've called me to confirm it."

"I'm sorry, I just got a little distracted by my mom that's all."

"Well as long as that's all it was. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah I guess."

"I love you Stan."

"I…I love you too." They hang up. Stan didn't understand why Wendy would do these things to him if she claims to love him. This was on his mind all night. He eventually fell asleep.

The next day in school, Wendy and Stan are walking down the hall holding hands. Wendy spots Kyle heading in their direction. "You know what you need to do." She whispers in Stan's ear. Stan nods just as Kyle walks up to them.

"Hey Stan, is everything ok?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Wendy snaps.

"I was asking Stan, not you. He's a big boy, he can answer for himself."

"Whatever. Stan has something he has to tell you." She looks over at Stan. "Tell him!"

Stan looks down. "Umm, I just wanted to say that I don't need you to tutor me anymore."

"Are you sure? You're on border line of failing trigonometry."

"It's ok."

"But you'll get kicked off the football team if you fail one more test."

"I-I know." Stan's eyes water up.

"Then you'll lose your football scholarship to University of Colorado. It's been your dream to go there."

"I know Kyle…"

"Then why do this? Let me help you, I'm your best friend. I want to make sure you pass."

"He doesn't need your help Kyle." Wendy states. "Didn't you hear him?"

"You're behind this aren't you?"

"Stan has a mind of his own."

"You really are a selfish bitch you know that? I mean this has your name written all over it. Don't you care about your boyfriend's future?"

"Of course I do." She looks over at Stan. "Are you going to stand there and let him talk to me like this?"

"Kyle…don't talk to Wendy like that please."

"Stan, you've got to get rid of her. You're not even yourself around her. You're like her little puppet. She doesn't give a fuck about you, so why are you still wasting your time on her?"

"She does care, she's going to be the one to tutor me."

"But she's not that good in trigonometry herself."

"I'm passing! That's all that matters!" Wendy snaps. "Stan, just tell him to go away. He's upsetting me."

"Dude, we'll talk later." Stan gently tells Kyle.

"Whatever, you really have to get away from this control freak. I'll see you in class." He walks off.

Stan turns to Wendy. "I better head to class too."

"Not yet." She leads him to an empty hallway and slaps him.

"What the hell was that for? I did what you asked."

"It's not what you did, it's what you didn't do!"

"What didn't I do?"

"You didn't defend me to your stupid boyfriend. How dare you let him disrespect me!"

"I didn't. I told him to stop."

"Oh and I just love how did it. 'Please Kyle, don't talk to Wendy like that.'" She laughs. "I mean my God Stan, you're such a little bitch. It's a wonder you even made it on the football team in the first place."

Stan's eyes began to tear up again. "I don't have to listen to this." He tries to walk off, but Wendy grabs his arm.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you." She sighs. "You just never learn do you?" She raises her hand, but then a teacher shows up.

"Go to class, make out later."

"Sorry Mr. Jones, we're going." Wendy smiles as the teacher walks off. "I'll deal with you after class. Don't you dare talk to Kyle either." She walks away as Stan heads to his class. He walks in and sits down between Kyle and Red. His teacher comes by and hands him a paper.

"Your score is getting better Mr. Marsh." The teacher smiles at him.

"Thanks. Ms. Smith." He smiles back.

"How did you do dude?" Kyle asks him.

"I got a 74."

"Well that's better than a 60."

"Much better."

"This is why you need me to keep tutoring you. Don't you want to keep getting grades like that?"

"Yes, but…I can't"

"Why not?"

"It's complicated."

"What is going on between you and Wendy?"

"Nothing."

"Ok class," Ms. Smith began, "I'm going to pair you up for our next assignment, it will be…"

"Something is going on. You need to tell me what it is." Kyle whispers to Stan.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? You tell me everything else."

"Like I said before, it's complicated."

"Last but not least, Stan, you will be paired up with Red." Ms. Smith says. "Now that everyone has their partners please sit with them so you can discuss your problems."

"We'll talk later." Stan whispers to Kyle as he nods. Stan moves closer to Red. "I wasn't paying any attention to Ms. Smith, so could you fill me in on what we're doing?"

"We have a take home project that consists of 30 questions and we have to do them together."

"Oh my…"

"Is something wrong?"

'Only the fact that Wendy isn't going to like this,' he thought. "No, everything's cool."

"Ok, well let's get started." Then begin to work on their questions. They get about 6 problems done when the bell rings.

"Remember, the rest of this is homework. It's due one week from today. Don't forget about the test on Friday. See you tomorrow." Ms. Smith announced. The class rushes out the door. Stan and Red walk together.

"So we're going to have to make plans to do this." Red tells him.

"I know, I have football practice everyday and you have cheerleading practice."

"Plus I have a part time job. I have an idea, why don't we exchange numbers. That way we can discuss this later."

"That's fine." Just as they're exchanging numbers Wendy shows up.

"What's going on here?" Wendy asks.

"Oh Stan and I have to work on a proj-" Red begins.

"I was asking Stan!" Wendy interrupts.

"O…kay…I better go. See you later Stan."

"Bye." She walks off. Wendy glares at him. "It's not what you think."

"So are you fucking her too?"

"No, we have to work on a project together."

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You know where." They walk down to the empty hallway again. "Why do you keep doing these things to me Stan?"

"I'm not doing anything. We just got paired up together for a project."

"Who gives a project in math?"

"Ms. Smith did."

"Did you pick Red as your partner?"

"No. Ms. Smith paired us up."

"Stan…this is going to hurt me more than this is going to hurt you." She raises her fists. Stan puts his hands in front of his face and that's the last thing he remembers before everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stan feels something rubbing on his face. He opens his eyes, but everything looks blurry so he can't quite make out what it is. He closes his eyes and opens them again. Things now look a little clearer and he notices a figure standing above him wiping his face.

"Who's that?" He asks.

"It's Nurse McDonald Stanley."

"I'm in the nurse's office?"

"Yes. Your friend Kyle found you lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Do you remember what happened?"

"Umm…"

Flashback

"_Stan…this is going to hurt me more than this is going to hurt you." She raises her fists. Stan puts his hands in front of his face. Wendy swings at him, but he quickly ducks before she can hit him. "Oh no, you're not getting out this that easily." She kicks him in the head._

"_OWW!"_

"_SHUT UP!" She kicks him again causing him to fall over. She then begins kicking him in the face repeatedly. She kicks him so hard that blood begins to come out of his nose and mouth. _

"_Wendy stop, you're hurting me!" Stan cries._

"_That's the point! Now you know how I feel when you go off and cheat on me with Kyle and now I guess Red too. _

"_I told you before, I'm not cheating on you."_

"_Yes you are!" She begins slamming Stan's head into the ground. She does it until he eventually passes out. "Stan?" She nudges him a little, but he doesn't move. "Uh-oh." She quickly runs off._

Back to present

"I honestly don't remember what happened." He sits up a little and holds his head.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, my head just hurts a little."

"Well your mother is on her way to pick you up."

"Pick me up? Why?"

"She's going to take you to the hospital. There's a possibility that you may have a concussion."

"I can't go to the hospital now, I have to go to football practice."

"Stan, you're in no condition to play football. You were knocked out about two hours, your eyes are really red, you can barely keep them open or barely see out of them, and you were complaining about your head a few seconds ago."

"I'll be ok, really."

"Your doctor will tell you the same thing." Suddenly, Wendy comes in the nurse's office. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to see my boyfriend Stan. Can I have a minute alone with him please?"

"Sure." She walks off. Wendy sits down beside Stan. "You didn't tell her what happened did you?" She whispers.

"No."

"Good boy." She pats him on the head.

"What the hell Wendy? I'm not a dog!"

"Don't take that tone with me! Do you want me to hit you again?"

"Are you going to anyway? That seems to be all you do nowadays."

Wendy slaps him. She looks to make sure Nurse McDonald didn't see it. "I told you not to take that tone with me. Well now that you're awake, you can go back to class."

Nurse McDonald comes back over with an icepack. She hands it to Stan. "He won't be going back to class, he's going to the hospital."

"Hospital? Is it that serious?"

"Yes, he may have a concussion."

"Oh my poor Stanny!" She hugs him and then kisses him on the forehead. "Sweetie, do you want me to come with you?"

"No it's ok. My mom's taking me."

"Oh ok. Well please let me know what they say."

"I will."

"I better get back to class. I'll see you later." She tries to put his hand on his shoulder as he flinches. "What's wrong baby?"

He looks down. "Nothing."

"Well I guess I talk to you later." She bends down to his ear and whispers, "Stop flinching, you're going to make people suspicious." She kisses him on the cheek. "Bye Stan, and good luck." She smiles and leaves.

"You're so lucky you have a girlfriend who cares so much." Nurse McDonald smiles. "It's always nice to see young people in love."

"Yeah, I guess I am lucky." Stan smiles back. 'She puts on a good act.' He thinks.

Moments later, Sharon arrives. "Where's my baby?"

"He's over there lying down, Mrs. Marsh." Nurse McDonald tells her.

Sharon goes over to Stan and gives him a big hug. "Stanley honey, I got here as soon as I could. Are you ok? Where does it hurt? Don't worry, mommy's going to take good care of you."

"MOM! Stop treating me like a baby! I'm ok really."

"No you're not! Look at your eyes! They're blood red."

"Um…I guess a vessel just popped or something."

"Stan, they don't pop that badly."

"Well it did on me."

"But you can barely keep your eyes open. Who attacked you like this?"

"I honestly don't remember."

"Were you in a fight?"

"No, someone just attacked me."

"But you don't remember if you had an argument?"

"Look, all I remember is leaving class and they next thing I know I woke up here. Can we please just go to the hospital so I can make it back in time for football practice?"

"You are NOT going to football practice today! I won't allow it."

"Mom-"

"We'll talk about it in the car. Come on." Stan gets up and puts his hand on his head in pain. "See? This is why you're not going to football practice. You're not well."

"Mom, I'm ok. I swear."

"Not another word Stanley." She looks at Nurse McDonald. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem. You guys take care. Stan, I hope everything's ok."

"Thank you." Sharon and Stan leave.

Later that afternoon, Stan was lying in his bed taking a nap. He hears a knock on the door. "Hmm?"

"Stan, Kyle's here."

He sits up. "Ok, tell him to come on in." Kyle enters in his and sits down next to him on his bed.

"So how are you feeling?"

"A little better."

"What did the doctor say?"

"It was just a mild concussion. So he told me to ice it down for about 20-30 minutes every 2-4 hours as needed. I have a few bumps on my head, so the ice will help those swellings go down. I'm also supposed to get plenty of rest, drink fluids, and I need to take Tylenol."

"Damn dude. Are you going to be able to go to school tomorrow?"

"My mom doesn't think I should, but I think I'll be ok. Besides, I can't miss another day of football practice."

"I don't think you're up for football."

"I'm ok really. Tomorrow I'll be good as new."

"I don't know Stan…"

"Stop worrying. Everything will be fine."

"So is your mother going to try to find out who attacked you?"

"She was at first, but I managed to convince her not to."

"Why?"

"I just don't care."

"You don't care? Stan, when I found you in the hallway today you were lying on the ground with your face covered in blood and there was blood all around you. How can you say that you just don't care?"

He shrugs. "Well maybe I deserved it. I probably pissed someone off enough to attack me."

"I seriously doubt that."

"I don't. I'm sure there are a lot of guys who want to kick my ass in this school."

"I don't think they would do it for no reason. Do you remember anything from the attack?"

"All I remember is walking with Wendy and she was upset about me and Red being partners for our trig project. She stormed off and the next thing I know, I'm waking up in the nurse's office."

"I really think there's something you're not telling me."

"That's all there is Kyle, I swear."

"Stan, if I didn't know any better, I would swear you're trying to protect the person who attacked you."

"I'm not protecting them, I just don't want to make a big deal about it. It's over."

"It's not over! You have a concussion!"

"Just a mild one."

"But it's a concussion nonetheless. What if this person comes after you again? It could be worse next time."

"They won't."

"How do you know?"

"Kyle, please drop it."

"I can't. I'm worried about you and your safety."

"I'll be ok."

"What does Wendy have to say about this?"

Stan looks shocked. "Wendy? Um…she didn't really say much about it."

"Figures…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Stan, why are you still with that girl? She doesn't care about you."

"She does care about me!" Stan snaps. "She loves me and I love her!"

"You might love her, which I don't understand, but I can guarantee you that she _doesn't _love you."

"How can you say that? She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I would die without her."

"You can't possibly mean that!"

"I do. She's the only girl I've ever loved."

"But she doesn't give a crap about you."

"You hardly know her Kyle."

"I know all I need to know. For example, she doesn't want me tutoring you in trig anymore. She knows damn well that you're in danger of failing the class. Does she care? No. She rather you fail and get kicked off the football team then have me tutor you. Yeah she really loves and cares about you all right."

Stan's eyes begin to water. "Kyle, she's only looking out for my best interest. Please don't be so hard on her. She even said she would tutor me herself."

"Has she?"

"Well…no, but she was going to do it today, but then I got attacked."

"I don't think she would've anyway."

"Give her a chance Kyle. She's nowhere near as bad as you think she is."

"You're right, she's worse. She's nothing but a selfish, cold-hearted, manipulative BITCH! I think you're a goddamn fool if you stay with her any longer."

"I love her and I'm happy with her. Isn't that good enough for you?" A tear drops from Stan's eyes, but he quickly wipes it away.

Kyle instantly feels guilty. "I'm sorry I'm upsetting you. I just want you to realize that you're better off without Wendy in your life. She's poison."

"She really isn't that bad. Can we please not talk about her anymore?"

"Whatever."

Stan's phone rings. He gives Kyle a signal to keep quiet. "Hey babe."

"Hi! How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. I just have a mild concussion."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Aww honey, I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know you didn't. It was my own fault anyway."

"Yeah that's true. You really need to learn your place."

"I know."

"You also have to learn to stop cheating."

"I wasn't, but ok."

"I'm going to come over."

"Well, I'm really tired, so maybe you can come by in the morning before school."

"You can go to sleep after I leave. I won't be there long."

"Ok, that's fine."

"I'll see you in a few." They hang up. Stan looks over at Kyle.

"Wendy's on her way over. You have to go."

"Why?"

"Because dude, she'll be upset if she sees you here. I'm not supposed to hang around you."

"Since when does Wendy tell you who you can and can't hang out with?"

"I just don't want to fight with her that's all."

"And what did you mean when you said it was my fault anyway?"

"That? Oh, she was saying that I should've called her instead of her calling me and I wasn't saying that was my fault. You know, for not calling."

"But you said I know you didn't…"

"Right, I know she didn't have to call me."

Kyle narrows his eyes at Stan. "What's really going on between you two?"

"Nothing!"

"Well in that case I'm going to wait right here until she gets here."

"For what?"

"Because I'm going to tell her exactly what I think of her."

"Please don't. You're just going to cause us to argue and I don't want to argue."

"I'll tell her to argue with me, I'm the one who will be talking not you."

"Yeah, but she'll get pissed at me for not stopping you. So please just go, I'll talk to you at school tomorrow. Ok?"

"Fine, I'll go. Good luck with Psycho Bitch."

"Stop it."

"Ok fine, I'll see you tomorrow." He leaves.

Stan watches him out the window. 'Hopefully he's long gone before Wendy shows up.' He thinks to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stan rushes to the front door when he notices Wendy's car pulling up. Wendy gets out and walks up to the door. Stan kisses her on the cheek. "We can go up to my room."

"That's fine." He leads her to his room and closes the door. They both sit on opposite sides of the bed and remain silent. Wendy finally breaks the silence. "Stan?"

"Yeah?"

She moves closer to him and starts kissing him on the neck. "You know…we never do it anymore."

"We kind of did yesterday. Well I guess that would fall under the category of rape."

"Don't say that! It wasn't rape because you were as willing as I was."

"I kept saying no, but you forced yourself on me."

"Whatever, that's a thing of the past now. Let's do it! Right here, right now." She pushes him down on the bed and continues kissing him. She then reaches for the zipper on his pants, but Stan pushes her hand away.

"We can't do this now."

"Why not?"

"Because dude, my mom's downstairs."

"So what?"

"I'm not going to disrespect her like that."

"Well we have sex at my house and you never cared."

"Your parents aren't home either."

"I know what this is really about. You're saving your strength for Kyle aren't you? Or maybe your new girlfriend Red?"

"I'm not doing anything with Kyle or Red. Why do we have to keep having this conversation?"

"Because I know-" They hear a knock on the door.

"Stan, can I come in?" It turns out to be his mother.

"Sure mom."

Sharon enters his room. "I made some sandwiches for you and Kyle," she notices Wendy. "Oh Wendy, I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah I got here a few minutes ago."

"Oh well then I guess you and Stan can share the sandwiches. Make sure he eats, he hasn't been eating well lately."

"I will Mrs. Marsh. So, was Kyle here earlier or something? I mean, I'm just wondering why you would make sandwiches for Stan _and _Kyle…"

"Yes, he was here a little while ago. He came to see how Stan was doing. He's such a good friend to him. Stan's lucky to have a friend like that."

"Yeah, really lucky." She looks over at Stan who happens to be looking down at the floor. "Well thanks for the sandwiches Mrs. Marsh."

"No problem. You kids have fun." She leaves closing the door behind her. Wendy locks the door. She looks at Stan and folds her arms.

"So Kyle was here huh?" Stan continues looking down. "Why did you lie to me? Huh?" Stan continues to stare at the floor. "Answer me goddamnit!" Stan moves his mouth, but nothing comes out. "WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING HERE? HUH?" She starts shaking Stan. "Goddamnit answer me Stan! Answer me! GODDAMNIT ANSWER ME!"

"STOP! You're hurting me!" Stan cries out.

"THEN YOU BETTER FUCKING ANSWER ME! WHY DIDN'T TELL ME THAT KYLE WAS HERE?"

"Because…"

"BECAUSE WHY?"

"Because I didn't want you to flip out…like you're doing now…"

"Well what the hell do you expect when you lie right to my fucking face?"

"I didn't lie Wendy, I just didn't tell you."

"That counts as lying!"

"No it doesn't."

"AHHHH!" She picks up Stan's stereo and throws it towards him. Fortunately for Stan, he catches it.

"Wendy, calm down please. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Oh you will be sorry, trust me!" She starts walking towards him when his cell phone rings. "I think I'll get that."

"Please don't answer it."

"You have no say right now." She picks up the phone. "Hello…Yes, this is Stan Marsh's phone…this is his _girlfriend _Wendy, who's this? Oh I understand…he's right here."

"Who is it?"

"Your little girlfriend Red. You better make it quick." She throws the phone at him and it hits him in the nose.

"Ow! Damn it Wendy." He mumbles, just as his nose starts to bleed. "Hey Red."

"Hi, so have you thought about how you want to do this assignment?"

"To be honest, no. I had to leave school early to go to the hospital."

"Oh yeah, I heard someone attacked you after class. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just had a mild concussion. I'll be back at school tomorrow."

"That's good, at least you weren't that hurt. So back to the assignment…I was thinking that maybe we could split the problems up half and half. Since we've already finished six problems, each of us could do twelve. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me."

"So I'll do the last twelve and you can do the rest."

"Ok that's fine." He looks over at Wendy and notices that she's glaring at him. "Well I better go, I promise I'll start on the problems tomorrow."

"That works. See you in class tomorrow."

"Bye." They hang up. "Well I guess I better go do something about this bloody nose." He heads to the door, but Wendy stands in front of it.

"Sit down, you're not going anywhere."

Stan does as he's told. "What's the matter Wendy?"

"I think you know."

"No I really don't."

"You're awfully bold, you know that?"

"What did I do?"

"Talking to your little girlfriend in front of me."

"You're the one who handed me the phone."

"You could've told that bitch not to call you anymore! Why the hell does she have your number anyway?"

"Because we have an assignment to work on together. I told you that already."

"That doesn't mean that you had to give that slut your phone number."

"Don't call her names."

"Why are you defending her? I knew there was something going on between you two!"

"No there isn't! But calling her names isn't unnecessary."

"Oh it's very necessary when she's messing with my man!"

"We're not messing around Wendy. The only reason I gave her my number is because class ended and both of our schedules conflict. We had to figure out how we were going to get this assignment done and exchanging numbers was the best way to do it."

"I don't believe you."

"You never do…" He looks down.

"I don't think I like your attitude. You know what that means don't you?"

Stan sighs. "I'm afraid I do."

"Good. Now hand me your belt…"

_I apologize for this short chapter. The next chapter will be a little longer. Please leave a review even if you think it sucks. :-)_


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter is a little longer than the last one. _

Chapter 5

The next afternoon, Stan, who was still a little weak from the concussion, was having a little trouble during football practice. He's already come close to fainting three times, he's having trouble catching the ball and he's been tackled fifteen times. Just as he's tackled again, the coach blows his whistle.

"MARSH! BENCH!" Coach Fields yells.

"What?"

"I SAID BENCH!"

"Damn it!" Stan takes his helmet off and throws it on the ground. He takes a seat on the bench next to Butters.

"Well gee Stan…I n-never thought I would see you here." Butters tells him.

"Shut up Butters!"

"I-I didn't mean to offend you Stan. I'm j-just shocked because you're our star quarterback, but lately you've s-sucked."

"I'm only going to tell you one more time to shut up!"

"I-I'll be quiet now."

Stan rolls his eyes just as the coach blows his whistle to end practice. "Hit the showers! I'll see you tomorrow at 3."

Stan gets up just as Kenny comes up to him. "Hey dude."

"Hey Kenny, what's going on?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to let you know that Kyle, Cartman, and I are going to Whistlin' Willy's for pizza. You should come."

"I don't know Ken…"

"Oh come on, you never hang out with us anymore."

"I'm really busy."

"Yeah busy being pussy whipped."

"Watch it…" Stan shoots him a warning look.

"Sorry, but seriously, you should come."

"I'll let you know when I get out of the shower."

"Works for me."

They head towards the locker room when Coach Field comes up behind them. "Marsh, I need to have a word with you."

"See you Stan." Kenny walks off.

"What did you want to talk to me about sir?"

"Your performance today for one thing."

"I'm sorry sir, you know I had a concussion yesterday."

"I'm very well aware of that. You should've told me you weren't up for practicing."

"I thought I would be ok."

"Well your performance proved otherwise."

"Again, I'm sorry. I'll be fine tomorrow." He turns to walk away.

"I'm not done Marsh. Another thing we need to discuss is your weight."

"What about it sir?"

"I've noticed that you've lost a lot of weight within the last month or so. Have you been eating?"

"Yes, I have."

He examines Stan's arms. "Well it sure as hell doesn't look like it. You're nothing but skin and bones. You spent the summer bulking up for the season, but that's gone to hell now. What a waste."

"Well my weight has nothing to do with football."

"Yes the hell it does. You've seen the guys on this team and the other teams. A scrawny thing like you could get crushed."

"I'll be ok."

"I'm not taking any chances. The homecoming game is around the corner and I need all my men. So either you pick some weight up or you're going to be benched for the rest of the season."

"You can't do this!"

"I can and I will. Don't forget that if you fail another trigonometry test that you're off the team for good and you'll lose your football scholarship."

"I know."

"So I hope you're studying."

"I am."

"Good, because I would really hate to have to kick you off the team. Now go hit the showers."

"Yes sir." He heads to the locker room teary-eyed. "I can't get kicked off the team, I just can't." He wipes his eyes just before entering the locker room. Kenny approaches him.

"Hey Stan, what did the coach want to talk to you about?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He tries to walk off, but Kenny stops him. "What do you want Kenny?"

"Hey calm down, I just wanted to know if you were going to come to Whistlin' Willy's?"

"I probably shouldn't. I have to catch the bus and I don't know the bus schedule from there."

"I can take you home. Just come on, we won't stay long."

"Ok, I'll go. Just let me go take a quick shower."

"I'll be here waiting."

Stan grabs two towels and heads into the shower. He takes off his clothes and its revealed that he has bloody bruises all over his back. He begins running the water which causes the scars to sting him. "SHIT!" He tries his hardest to ignore the pain, but he can't. He breaks down in tears. "WHY? Why did she do this to me? Why can't she just trust me?" He continues crying. "I've always been a good boyfriend to her. I've never EVER cheated on her. I would never cheat on her. I love her too much. Why can't she love me the same way? I don't want to end my relationship with her, I just want her to stop beating me. It hurts so much. I can't eat or sleep because of it. I'm probably going to get kicked off the team and lose my scholarship. Why did it have to be like this?" He continues sobbing a little while longer. Eventually he turns off the water and dries off. He wraps one towel around his waist and other towel around his midsection to cover up the scars on his back. He heads to his locker to grab his clothes. Kenny comes over to him.

"Damn you took a long a shower."

"It wasn't that long Kenny."

"Shit, it was long enough." He notices Stan's towel. "Why the hell do you have that towel wrapped around you like that? Take that silly thing off." He pulls the towel off of him and he notices the scars on his back. "Dude!"

Stan snatches the towel away from him and quickly covers himself up. "I'll go change and I'll be right out." He runs to the bathroom. Kenny just stares in shock.

In Kenny's car, they're heading to Whistlin' Willy's. Both Stan and Kenny sit in silence. "So…" Kenny starts.

"So what?"

"How did you get those bruises all over your back?"

"What bruises?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw those bloody bruises all over your back."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do, you wouldn't have went out of your way to cover them up if you didn't know what I was talking about. Now tell me, how the hell did you get those bruises?"

"I did it to myself! Can we drop it now?"

Kenny stops the car. "You what?"

"I did it to myself."

"But why? How?"

"I…I used a whip."

"Why though?"

"I've done some things that I'm not proud of so I'm punishing myself."

"Dude, that's stuff from ancient times. Nobody does that anymore."

"Well I need to be punished."

"Yeah right, what did you do that was so bad Stan? Did you go to bed without brushing your teeth? Maybe you forgot to floss or something?" Kenny bursts into a fit of laughter.

"I won't say what I did, I'll just say I need to be punished."

"Dude, I think you need help."

"Kenny, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone. Especially Kyle."

"Kyle's your best friend, why don't you want him to know?"

"I don't want him to worry. Please Kenny, keep this between us."

"Fine, I will." He starts driving again. Both of them are quiet the rest of the way there.

They finally arrive at Whistlin' Willy's and both Kyle and Cartman are shocked to see Stan. "Damn Kenny, I'm surprised you were able to get the fag to come out." Cartman states.

"Shut up fat ass!" Kyle retorts. "Stan, I'm glad you made it." Stan gives him a half smile.

"Yeah I can't believe Wendy let you off the leash."

"Yeah…she did." Stan replies.

"Ah, come on Stan. You're going to have to do better than that."

"I'm not in the mood Cartman."

"Aww, the poor little baby isn't in the mood? What's the matter?" Cartman asks in a baby voice.

"Leave me alone Cartman."

"Goddamn you suck Stan. Why did we invite him out again?"

"Because he's our friend fat ass!" Kenny states. "Now shut the hell up and leave him alone." He looks at Kyle. "Did you guys order already?"

"Yeah we ordered a large pepperoni and a medium cheese. It should be out any minute."

"Good I'm starving."

Just then the waiter brings out both pizzas. All the boys, excluding Stan, pick up three slices each and began stuffing their faces. Stan takes one slice and just picks at it. Kyle is the first one to notice this. "Stan, why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not really hungry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Shit, more for us." Cartman states.

"For once I agree with Cartman." Kenny adds.

"Stan, since you're not hungry, can I have your pizza?"

"Sure Cartman." He hands it too him.

"Sweet!"

"Dude! You _never _give Cartman your food. What's up with that?" Kyle asks.

"I don't want it to go to waste."

"Something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong Kyle. Just drop it ok?"

"Fine."

"Seriously guys, if Stan is going to be a sour puss we shouldn't invite him out with us anymore." Cartman states.

Kenny looks at him. "Cartman, he's just having a bad day. Lay off of him."

"Whatever. We usually do this without him and I personally think it's better."

"Shut up Cartman! Like I said, he's having a bad day."

"Then let his bitch ass have a bad day somewhere else. He's spoiling our fun."

"Cartman, stop."

"No, I'm not going to stop. He has to take that shit somewhere else. I don't feel like putting up with it!"

Stan stands up. "Fine Cartman! You win! If you want me to leave, I'll go. Ok?" His eyes began to water.

"Stan, don't listen to Cartman," Kyle begins, "you know he's just being an asshole as usual. Sit down." Stan sits back down. Kyle looks over at Cartman. "Back off Cartman. I mean it. I'll kick your ass if you say anything else to him."

"You guys suck! I was just joking with him. He doesn't have to be such a pussy about it."

Stan's cell phone rings. He sighs before answering it. "Hey babe."

"Where the hell are you?"

"I'm out having pizza with the guys."

"Where?"

"At Whistlin' Willy's."

"I'm coming to pick you up."

"Can you come in about 30 minutes?"

"Don't tell me when to come Stanley! I'll be there in less than 5 minutes."

Stan walks away from the table. "Baby come on, I hardly ever get to hang out with them anymore. Just please give me 30 minutes."

"Is Kyle there?"

Stan sighs again. "Yes he is."

"Then absolutely not Stan. I refuse to let you spend anymore time with him."

"It's not only him, it's Kenny and Cartman too."

"I don't like them either. So I'll be there in a few."

"Wendy, please…"

"This is not up for discussion Stan!"

"But Wendy I-" She hangs up on him. Stan rolls his eyes and walks back over to the table.

"I'm guessing that was Wendy?" Kyle asks.

"Yeah."

"What the hell did she want?"

"She on her way to pick me up."

"Already? Dude, it's so early."

"I know." Stan's eyes begin to water again.

"Well why didn't you tell her that one of us would give you a ride home?"

"I didn't even think about that."

"Call her back and tell her."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"She's going to help with trigonometry and she wanted to get started on it ASAP."

"I can help you with that."

"No you can't. We've already been through this."

"I'm I can help you more than Wendy can."

"Maybe, but I just want to respect her wishes." He notices Wendy's car outside. "She's here, I got to go." He runs out the door. He gets in the car with Wendy. She immediately slaps him.

"I've been waiting here for two minutes!"

"I'm sorry." He starts to cry. "I'm really, really sorry. Let me explain-"

"Don't cry yet, you'll have reason enough later." She speeds off.

Back inside Whistlin' Willy's the boys are discussing Stan. "I just don't understand why he lets Wendy control him like that."

"I think that's the least of his problems." Kenny informs him.

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, fag talk…I'm out of here." Cartman leaves.

"What a dick. So what do you mean Kenny?"

"I promised him I wouldn't say anything, but I can't keep this to myself."

"Keep what to yourself?"

"Stan has been…beating himself."

"What?"

"When we were in the locker room he had a towel covering his back and I was just playing around and I took it off and I noticed a bunch of bloody scars on his back. He told me he did that to himself because he needed to be punished."

"Are you talking about self-flagellation?

"Yeah. At least that's what it sounded like to me."

"That's not like Stan at all."

"I know, that's why I'm worried. He told me not to tell you, but you're his best friend and I figured maybe you could talk to him."

"Well he hasn't seemed like himself lately."

"What do you mean?"

"He's not eating, he's lost a lot of weight. I don't think he's getting enough sleep, I notice he has dark circles under his eyes. He's been unusually quiet, and he looked like he was going to cry before he left."

"I think you should talk to him."

"I tried talking to him after he was attacked yesterday, but I wasn't getting any answers."

"Well I think you need to find out why he's beating himself. He may need help."

"You're right. I'll go see him later."

"Good. I just hope he's going to be ok…"

Back at Wendy's house, Wendy and Stan are both in her room. Stan is lying on his back and his arms are tied to the bedpost. Wendy stuffs a sock in his mouth and tapes his mouth shut to keep him from screaming out loud. "This will teach you not to disrespect me!" She starts beating him, but this time instead of using a belt she's using a whip. Wendy hears Stan's muffled screams and cries, but she ignores him. "This is what happens to men who cheat on their girlfriends!" She hits him again. "How many times have you slept with Kyle and Red?" She hits him four more times. Stan continues screaming and crying. "Don't cry, you brought this on yourself." Wendy realizes something. "You probably gave me something didn't you? You son of a bitch!" She hits him so hard with the whip that it takes off some of his skin. Stan screams as loud as he possibly can given his current state. "SHUT UP!" Wendy hits him in the back of the neck. Wendy hears something whistling, she leaves the room.

'Maybe I can try to break free.' Stan thinks. He wiggles his arms around, but to no avail.

Just then Wendy returns with a teapot in her hand. "Now for the finishing touches." Stan looks up and sees what Wendy is getting ready to do and starts whimpering. "You may want to close your eyes darling." She then pours hot water all over his back. Stan starts kicking and screaming. Wendy smiles. "I think I really want to hear your pain." She takes the tape off and the sock out of his mouth.

"OH MY GOD! IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Tears are now streaming down his face.

"Now you know exactly how I feel when you go off cheating on me."

"I've never cheated! You're so cruel to do this to me!"

"You're the cruel one. Now stop you're crying. I'm sick of listening to it."

"What to do expect? You're hurting me! Physically and emotionally."

"You hurt me emotionally so it's only fair that I return the favor."

"I've never-" Wendy puts her hand over his mouth.

"No more talking. It's time for you to go to sleep." She stuffs six pills in his mouth. He looks as if he's going to spit them out. "SWALLOW THEM!" He does as he's told.

"What did you give me?"

"Sleeping pills." Within moments Stan falls asleep. "I will call your mom and tell her you're staying the night. Goodnight my love." She kisses him on the forehead.

_Again, please leave a review even if you think it sucks. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciated them...even the bad ones. _

Chapter 6

Stan's cell phone rings. Stan is knocked out on Wendy's bed so Wendy decides to answer it. "Hello?"

"Wendy, where's Stan?" It turns out to be Kyle.

"He's sleeping. What the hell do you want? It's late."

"His mother told me he was staying over at your house and I wanted to talk to him."

"Well you're going to have to talk to him at school tomorrow. Bye." She hangs up the phone. "You're going to pay for you little boyfriend calling you." She whispers in Stan's ear as she strokes his hair.

The next morning, Stan is in the bathroom looking at his back in the mirror. He has black scars on his back. Wendy comes up behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Wendy, I think I need to go to the emergency room."

"Don't be such a baby, you're fine."

"No I'm not, look at my back! This isn't normal."

"I didn't hear you complaining last night."

"What are you talking about? I was begging you to stop and then your poured hot water on me."

"You're such a little bitch! Maybe if you weren't cheating on me this wouldn't have happened."

"I'm not cheating on you!"

"Oh yeah, well then why did your boyfriend Kyle call you around 11:30 last night? Huh?"

"He called me?"

"Yes, but you were knocked out. So I guess no late night booty call for you two, so sad…"

"What did he say?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because he never calls me late so it must have been important."

"I'm going to have your number changed. That way Kyle will not be able to call your cell period."

"But Wendy-"

"I don't want to hear it. Now go get dressed before we're late to school."

"I don't have anything to wear."

"Wear what you wore yesterday."

"No way dude! People will totally rip on me!"

"So what? Besides if Kyle and Red see you, they may dump you."

Stan sighs. "They can't dump me because we're not going out."

"Whatever."

"Come on Wendy, can't you just drop me off at home so I can change?"

"No way."

"Well if you're not going to drop me off, can you at least give me a sweatshirt to put on?"

"Fine, I'll see if my dad has anything."

Later, Stan is in his trigonometry class taking notes. Kyle hands him a note that reads: _Hey dude. Kenny told me that you've been beating yourself. Is this true? _Stan writes him back. _You know Kenny has quite an imagination._

"That doesn't answer my question." Kyle whispers to him.

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Fine, I'll call you after school."

"Now I want you to use the last two minutes to get together with your partners to go over your project." Ms. Smith announces. "Remember it's due on Tuesday. Don't forget about the test tomorrow."

Red moves next to Stan. "So have you had a chance to start?"

"No I haven't and I'm sorry."

"It's cool, just please start tonight."

The bell rings and Stan and Red walk out together. "I can't, I really have to study for this test. I'm not trying to fail."

"You know what? I'll do it all, ok?"

"No, don't. We're in this together."

"You have more excuses than a little bit, and I'm tired of it. I know you're not doing so well in the class, but you don't need to bring me down with you."

"Look I'm sorry ok. I have a lot going on."

"Don't we all Stan, it's a part of life. I think you're just lazy."

"I'm not lazy! I just really have a lot going on in my life right now. I promise I'll work on it this weekend."

"I can't trust you that Stan. I'll do it and just tell Ms. Smith that we both did it together."

"Come on Red, don't be like that."

She puts her hand on his back. "Don't worry, it will be fine." She smiles at him and walks off. Stan sighs just as Wendy walks up to him.

"Hi Wendy." Wendy glares at him and keeps on walking. "Where are you going?" He watches her as she starts speeding up. He realizes that she's following Red. "Wendy wait!" He tries to catch up to her.

Wendy manages to catch up with Red. "Don't think I didn't see you with Stan a minute ago. You're awfully bold to go after my boyfriend right in my face. I don't know what he would want with a skank like you anyway." Red stops and starts to turn towards Wendy, but instead she rolls her eyes and keeps walking. "Stay the fuck away from my man, BITCH!" She shoves her to the ground.

"What the fuck?" Red gets up. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You! You and Stan!"

"Whatever is going on between you and Stan is YOUR problem. Don't drag me into it."

"I know you're fucking my man."

"I am not!"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know there's something going on between you two. You've exchanged numbers and you're calling him."

"Because we have a project to work on together."

"Why didn't you ask for another partner?"

"Well because I didn't think Stan had a psycho bitch for a girlfriend who would flip out over it. If I had known that I would've."

"I've got your psycho!" She tries to attack her, but Stan shows up and holds her back. "Let me go Stan!"

"Wendy, stop! There's nothing going on between Red and me."

"Yes there is and I know it."

"Red, I'm so sorry about this."

"Why are you sticking up for her?"

"I'm not."

"I knew there was something going on!"

"Wendy! For the last fucking time, there's nothing going on between Stan and me! Got it?" Red snaps.

"Oh whatever, I know you want my man."

"No I really don't. I don't find him the least bit attractive. Not only that I find him to be a pussy."

"You know you want him, just like the rest of these pathetic girls in this school."

"Wendy, no one wants your sorry ass boyfriend, but you. You're the only person I know that's obsessed with him"

"What?"

"You're the only one that wants him. The other girls think he's ugly and a loser. The only reason why they show any interest in him is because he's on the football team. They really wonder why you're with him. You could do much better. He's just a dumb jock."

"Wow…" Stan replies.

"No offense Stan. I'm just not into you."

"None taken."

"So do you get that Wendy? There's nothing going on, there never was, and there never will be. So get your obsessive ass out of my face!"

"You little bitch!" Wendy slaps Red. Red tackles her to the ground and the two of them begin fighting.

"You guys, stop fighting!" Stan cries as he tries to break them up. "Wendy, it's not worth it. Please stop!" He manages to pull Wendy up, but Red is gripping her hair.

"Get the fuck off of my hair!" She kicks Red. Red pulls her hair harder and ends up pulling some of her hair out.

"BITCH!" Wendy starts kicking her, but Stan finally pulls her away from Red. "This isn't over!" Red walks off. She turns to Stan and slaps him in the face. "That's for not letting me kick that bitch's ass!"

"I just didn't want you to get suspended or anything."

"Yeah right you were just worried about your girlfriend getting hurt."

"Didn't you hear her? She's not interested in me."

Wendy slams his head into a locker. "What did I tell you about how you talk to me? Huh?" She slams his head again.

"I'm sorry." Stan replies teary-eyed. "But she's not into me and I didn't break up the fight to keep her from getting hurt. I honestly did it so you wouldn't get in trouble."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that shit?" She slams his head again.

"I don't expect much from you anymore…"

She slams his head twice. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" She slams it again, which causes him to bleed. Suddenly, Red comes around and sees Stan and Wendy. Neither Wendy nor Stan notices her.

"I only said that because you never believe anything I say Wendy. Which is the truth." Tears begin streaming down his face.

'What's going on with them?' Red thinks to herself. She observes making sure they don't see her.

"You know why I don't believe you? Because you're always so quick to defend Red and even Kyle over me."

"That's not true."

"Yes it IS!" She slams his head once again.

"Wendy please stop! I'm starting to feel weak."

"Stop being a little bitch!" She shoves him to the ground and kicks him. "I don't know why I put up with your stupid ass! I should just break up with you."

"Please don't do that. I love you."

"Well then you better get your act together before you find yourself alone." She kicks him again. "Get up, we're leaving!"

"But school isn't over yet and I have practice."

"Did you not hear me? I said we're leaving!" She pulls him up and shoves him towards the exit.

Red looks on in shock. "I can't believe this. Wendy treats that poor boy like crap. Maybe that's what he meant when he said he had a lot going on. I have to tell someone." She walks off.

_Please R&R_


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter is a little short, but the next one will be longer. _

Chapter 7

Stan is home lying on his bed. He has an icepack over his head. His mom comes in the room.

"How's your head honey?"

"Ugh, it's better I guess."

Sharon sits down on his bed. "I'm getting really concerned Stan."

"About what?"

"All these recent injuries and the drastic weight loss. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Not at all mom."

"Are you sure? Because I'm getting the feeling that there's something you want to get off your chest."

"There's nothing, I swear."

"Well you know I'm here if you want to talk about it."

"Thanks mom."

She kisses him on the forehead. "Get some rest sweetie and let me know if you need anything."

"I will." Sharon leaves. Stan closes his eyes just as his cell phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hey dude, it's Kenny."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Dude, you're in deep shit with Coach Fields for not showing up to practice."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. He's pissed that you didn't let him know. He wants to see you before the game tomorrow."

"Oh shit, he's probably going to bench me or something."

"Maybe, but he didn't look too happy. By the way, are you ready for your trig test tomorrow?"

"Not really. I better start studying. I don't want to fail that stupid class."

"Yeah and then you'll get kicked off the team and we can't have that. We need you."

"I better start studying then..."

"What happened to Wendy helping you out?"

"She's been too busy."

"Then you really should consider asking Kyle again."

"I can't do that."

"Well I don't understand-" Kenny's line beeps. "I'll call you back, I have another call."

"Oh ok."

"What's up sexy?"

"Hey Kenny. I have to tell you something." It turns out to be Red.

"You better not tell me you're pregnant. I'm not trying to take care of a kid right now."

"No it's nothing like that. It's about your friend Stan."

"What about him?"

"I think his girlfriend is abusing him."

"What makes you say that?"

"Today when I was going to my locker I saw her slamming his head into his locker repeatedly. He was begging her to stop, but she wouldn't. She ended up pushing him down and started kicking him."

"Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't make this up."

"Damn, that explains all the scars and bruises. She must have been doing this for awhile."

"Yeah…"

"I always knew Wendy was mean to him, but I had no idea she was like that. No wonder why he's so terrified of her."

"You guys never picked up on it before?"

"Not at all. We just thought Stan was pussy whipped."

"Oh that he is."

"Yeah, but either way she has no right to put her hands on him. I really can't believe I didn't see this before. I should've known something was up when he said he was whipping himself."

"Whipping himself?"

"Yeah, when he was in the locker room I noticed he had a bruises all over his back and he said that he had been whipping himself."

"I'll bet Wendy was probably the one whipping him…"

"You're probably right. I'm going to give him a call. Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem. Talk to you later."

They hang up and Kenny immediately calls Stan. "Hello?"

"Stan, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About you…"

"Dude, I told you I have to study…I can't fail this test."

"I know, and I'm sorry to interrupt but this is important."

"What is it?"

"Someone told me they saw Wendy beating you up today."

"Who said that?"

"It doesn't matter. This person told me they saw Wendy slamming your head into a locker and kicking you."

"Oh that." Stan chuckles nervously. "We were just playing around."

"Well from what this person told me, you were begging her to stop. That doesn't sound like playing to me."

"That's all it was."

"Are you sure? If Wendy is abusing you, please tell me. Maybe I can help."

"Wendy would never abuse me. She loves me too much."

"I hope you're telling the truth."

"I am. But hey, I have to get back to studying. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, later."

They hang up. "Shit, he knows. What am I going to do?" Stan asks himself. He calls Wendy.

"What do you want Stan?"

"Kenny knows…"

"Knows what?"

"About you hitting me…"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Wendy screeches. "You told him?"

"No! Someone else did."

"Bullshit Stan! No one else knows!"

"Somebody does. He called me and told me that someone saw what happened at school today."

"Who was it?"

"He wouldn't tell me."

"You're lying to me! I can't believe you told Kenny! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I swear I didn't. I denied everything."

"I don't believe you. I told you before that whatever goes on between us stays between us. What part of that doesn't your stupid ass understand?"

"It has, I'm telling you the truth. I didn't tell Kenny or anyone else anything."

"Come over here."

"Wendy, I can't. I have to study for my trigonometry test."

"I wasn't asking you, I was telling you."

"Can't we talk about this tomorrow?"

"We're going to talk about it when I say, and I say we talk now! So get your ass over here within the next ten minutes or else!"

"But-" Wendy hangs up. Stan buries his head in his heads. "I shouldn't have said anything. What was I thinking?" He puts his jacket on and heads to Wendy's house.


	8. Chapter 8

_Here's Chapter 8, I hope you like it!_

Chapter 8

It's the next school day and Stan's trigonometry class is getting ready to take the big test. Stan is nowhere to be seen. Ms. Smith is passing out all the papers and sets them upside down. "Don't begin until everyone has a paper." She continues passing them out.

"Kyle…" Red whispers. "Where's Stan?"

"I don't know, but he better hurry up or else he'll get a zero."

"I want everyone to be silent and keep your eyes on your own paper." Ms. Smith looks at Kyle and Red. "You may begin." Everyone begins their test. Just then, Stan walks in the room wearing sunglasses and one side of his face is swollen. "Well it's nice of you to join us Mr. Marsh."

"Sorry I'm late, I…um…had car trouble."

"That's fine." She hands him a paper. "Go ahead and get started."

Stan takes a seat and grabs a pencil. Kyle taps him on the shoulder and hands him a note. _Dude, car trouble? You don't even have a car… _Stan looks at him and shrugs.

"Stan, eyes on your own paper!" Ms. Smith snaps.

"Sorry." He whispers.

"Stan, you're indoors now. Take off the sunglasses."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, and please hurry. You're disrupting the class!"

Stan lowers his head and takes his glasses off. It's revealed that one of his eyes is swollen shut and other one is black and blue. Red notices this and her jaw drops. Stan tries to cover his face in hoping that no one notices his bruises. He begins taking his test. 'SHIT!' He thinks. 'I don't know any of this…I'm going to fail…I'm going to fucking fail!' His eyes began watering.

Red continues looking at Stan and shakes her head. She pulls out her phone and sends Kenny a text message. _Stan lied to you...he got beat up again…_

Moments later Kenny responds: _I knew he was lying to me. I'm going to talk to him again. _

_Good. Someone needs to. He doesn't look good at all. _

As the class period goes on, Stan continues to struggle with his test. "You have two minutes remaining." Ms. Smith announces. Stan begins to panic.

'I only have 5 questions left…' He starts chewing on his pencil. 'I knew I should've stayed home and studied last night…'

"Times up! Pencils down and pass your papers to the front." The class does as they're told. Seconds later, the bell rings. "Class dismissed. Have a great weekend and I'll see you all on Monday. Don't forget about your project." The class begins to head out.

Stan starts packing up his things. Kyle walks up to his desk, but Stan doesn't make eye contact with him. "Dude, what the hell happened to you? You look like hell."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Stan, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything."

"Look, there are just some things I can't tell you ok?"

"Stan-"

"Mr. Marsh, I need to speak with you." Ms. Smith interrupts.

"Yes ma'am."

"This discussion is far from over Stan." Kyle leaves.

"What did you want to talk to me about Ms. Smith?" Stan asks, as he avoids making eye contact with her.

"Coach Fields requested that I grade your test right away."

"I see." Stan grows nervous.

"I figured you'd want to be here for this so that you know your fate in this class and tonight's game."

"I do…"

"Stan, didn't your parents ever tell you it was polite to look at someone when they're talking to you?"

"Yes…"

"Then look at me. You're being very rude." He looks at her and she's shocked to see his eyes. "Dear God, what happened to you?"

"I…um…got into a fight."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, really." Stan tells her teary-eyed.

"Do your parents know about this?"

"Yes, we're going to have a chat about it later."

"Good, because you don't look good at all. Well I've held you up long enough, let me grade your paper. Have a seat."

Stan sits down and starts chewing on his fingernails. 'Maybe I didn't do that bad…' He starts to wonder. 'I mean as long as I get a least a 60 I'll be able to play in tonight's game...and I won't be off the team' He smiles to himself.

"Done." Ms. Smith announces. She walks over to him and hands him his paper. "I'm really sorry Stan…"

"Huh?" He looks at his paper and sees a red 32. "32 percent? Are you sure you didn't make a mistake?"

"I'm positive. What happened Stan? You were really started to bring your grade up. This is worse than usual."

Stan breaks down. "I don't know what happened! I really thought I was going to pass."

"Well did you study?"

"Kind of…" He sniffs. Ms. Smith hands him a tissue.

"Honey, you knew you were having a hard time, maybe you should've put more effort into it."

"I tried, it was just so hard. I have so much going on right now." Stan continues sobbing. "Now I'm going to lose everything. I'm going to get kicked off the football and lose my scholarship. I'm going to fail this class and have to retake it in summer school. I won't be able to graduate with my friends! Oh God, this is terrible."

Ms. Smith puts her hand on his shoulder. "I won't let you fail this class. Do you want me to set you up with another tutor? I'm going to assume Kyle didn't work out."

"I can't get a tutor."

"Why not? Don't you want to pass?"

"I do, but I can't get a tutor. It's personal."

"I understand. Well I don't know what else I can do. I really want you to pass, not only pass, but understand the material."

"I want that too. I don't know what I can do."

"I told you your option. Let me write you a late pass." She does that. "I hope you'll take the tutor thing into consideration."

"I will Ms. Smith." He leaves. He wipes his eyes as he heads to his next class. Wendy approaches him.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you. Where the hell have you been?"

"I had to stay after so Ms. Smith could grade my test."

"How did you do?"

"See for yourself…" He hands her his paper.

"32 percent? Are you fucking kidding me? A fucking 32 percent?" Stan lowers his head in shame. Wendy punches him in the face. "Look at me when I'm fucking talking to you, you pathetic loser!" He looks at her as a tear falls from his eye. She slaps him. "Stop that fucking crying! How old are you? Four?"

"Just please stop hitting me…" He cries even harder.

"What did I just say?" She raises her hand again, but someone grabs her hand. She turns around and sees Kenny. "Get off of me!" She jerks her hand away.

"I'm not going to let you hit him again. This shit ends now." Kenny tells her.

"I never hit him!"

"Bullshit Wendy! I have a witness who saw you beating him up yesterday. Look at his face now. Are you going to tell me you didn't do that?"

"I didn't…he was mugged yesterday."

"Like I really believe that. Plus it looked to me like you were getting ready to hit him just now. I'm sure if I hadn't shown up when I did you would have."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Stan's fine."

"Really? Then why is he crying?"

"Well if you MUST know, it's because he failed his trigonometry test."

Kenny turns towards Stan. "Damn, really?" Stan slowly nods. "Aww man, I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Thank you. Now can you please leave?"

"I'm not leaving you alone with this crazy girl."

"She's not crazy."

"What are you talking about? She's abusing you. Why are you putting up with it?"

"Just mind your own business!" Stan snaps.

"Damn dude, I'm just worried about you."

"I can worry about myself thank you."

"Fine."

"You heard the man Kenny." Wendy smiles. "Get lost."

"You're not going to get away with this." Kenny whispers to Wendy.

"I already have." She smirks. Kenny rolls his eyes and walks away. Wendy looks at Stan. "Now where was I?" She raises her hand again.

"Wendy, can't we talk about this?"

"Talk about what? Talk about how big of an idiot you are?"

"Don't call me names…"

"Well you ARE an idiot! What kind of brain dead moron gets a fucking 32 percent on a trigonometry test?"

"It wouldn't have happened if I had time to study."

"You better not try to blame this on me…"

"I'm not, I'm just saying…"

"Well I'm saying that you're a fucking idiot! I don't know why I'm still with you! Red was right about you. You're not attractive, and you sure as hell aren't smart. Plus you're such a PUSSY! You really are pathetic. I pity you Stan. You have absolutely nothing going for you…" Stan's eyes began to water. "Oh God, you're not going to cry again are you? Just prove my point some more why don't you?"

Stan runs off. "How dare you walk away from me!" Wendy follows him. Stan ends up going into the bathroom. Wendy starts pounding on the door. "Open this door!"

"Just leave me alone!" Stan cries.

"You're being very childish! Why don't you act like a fucking adult for once in your life and come out here!" She continues pounding on the door.

Stan leans over the sink and continues crying. "How could she say those things about me?" He looks at the mirror and then punches it hard that it cracks a little. Stan takes a piece of glass and then goes into one of the stalls and sits down next to the toilet. He rolls up both of his sleeves and looks at his wrist. He holds the piece of glass to his wrist and sighs heavily. He then cuts his wrist as the tears continue to fall. He cuts his other wrist and cries more. He watches the blood drip down his arms. He continues crying then he starts coughing. He ends up throwing up in the toilet and keeps crying.

He hears Wendy still pounding on the door. "Open this fucking door Stan! I will come in there if I have to!"

Kyle walks up to Wendy. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Your friend is in the bathroom and I want him to come out."

"Damn, can the boy have a little privacy?"

"Just go in there and tell him to come out here…" Wendy demands. "Please!"

"Well since you asked SO nicely…" Kyle replies sarcastically before entering the bathroom. He knocks on the stall Stan's in. "Dude, is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine Kyle." Stan states as he tries to wipe the blood off his wrists.

"Open the door." Stan rolls down both of his sleeves and puts the glass in his pocket and wipes his eyes before opening the stall. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? You look like you're really upset about something."

"I'm fine Kyle, really."

"Stan, we've been best friends practically our whole lives. I know when something's bothering you. Now tell me what it is."

Stan sighs. "I failed my trigonometry test…" His eyes began to water again.

"Oh man, I'm sorry. But wait, that means that you're-"

"Right, I'm off the team." Stan breaks down. "Which also means I lost my scholarship. How am I going to tell my parents?"

Kyle comforts him. "It will be ok. Your parents are very understanding people. I'm sure they'll be supportive."

"I don't know Kyle, I think they're going to be disappointed…"

"I'm sure it will be fine. Another question, what on Earth happened to your face?"

"I-"

"He was mugged yesterday." Kyle turns around to see Wendy standing behind him.

"Can't you read? The sign outside says _MEN_." Kyle tells her.

"I don't see any men in here, besides I was worried about Stan. You were taking too long so I had to see for myself that he was ok."

"Well he's fine, so get out of here."

"I need to talk to him."

"Talk to him later, we're having a private conversation."

"Well what I have to tell him is more important than anything you have to say."

"Somehow I doubt that…"

"What did you want to tell me Wendy?" Stan asks her.

"We will discuss it in private Stanley!"

"Whatever you have to say in front of Stan, you can say in front of me." Kyle tells her.

"It's really none of your goddamn business Kyle! See it's moments like this that convince me there's something going on between you two."

"That's crazy! Stan and I are both straight."

"So you say…"

"Whatever. If you're not going to tell Stan anything in front of me then you might as well go because I'm not leaving until I'm done talking to him. So take a hike bitch!"

"Stan! Why are you letting him talk to me like this? Do something about it damn it!"

"Umm, Kyle…" Stan starts to say.

"Come on you worthless piece of shit! Say something to him!"

"Stan, don't listen to her. She's not the boss of you."

"Stay out of this!" She walks over to Stan and starts shaking him. "What's wrong with you? Control your man! He's stressing me out! This stress isn't good for me or the baby!"

Stan gives her a confused look. "Baby? What baby?"

She starts shaking him harder. "I'm PREGNANT, you FUCKING MORON!" She gasps quickly covers her mouth. Kyle's jaw drops as does Stan's who is now nearly in tears.

_Please R&R. My plan is to have Chapter 9 up by the end of the week. crosses fingers_


	9. Chapter 9

_Well I kept my promise. Here's Chapter 9. Thanks everyone for the reviews, and a special thanks to Tweek's Panda for some of the ideas she's given me for this story:-)_

Chapter 9

"What did you say?" Stan asks his girlfriend.

"I didn't say anything…"

"Did you just say you're pregnant?"

"Yes, you asshole! I'm fucking pregnant!"

"Oh my God! This can't be happening…"

"It is happening."

"How far along are you?"

"Three months…"

Stan thinks for a minute. "But we…oh never mind."

"You what Stan?" Kyle asked his best friend.

"This is none of your business Kyle." She looks at Stan. "Come with me to my car now!" She grabs Stan's arm and pulls him towards the door. Kyle grabs his other arm to pull him back.

"You don't have to go just because she said so."

"It's ok Kyle, we do need to talk about this."

"Ok, call me if you need anything."

"He won't." Wendy tells him. "Come on Stan!" She drags him out of the bathroom. They head to her car. Wendy unlocks the door and gets in. "Get in!" She demands. Stan does as he's told. The two of them sit in silence for a while.

"When did you find out?"

"About a month ago."

"A month ago? How come you're just now telling me?"

"I don't have to tell you everything do I?"

"I just figured you would tell me something like this…"

"Well I didn't, what's the big deal anyway? Now you know so stop your bitching."

"I'm sorry Wendy." He hugs her.

"What the hell are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry I've been stressing you out the past few days. No wonder why you've been getting so upset with me…it's your hormones. I'm going to try my best not to stress you out anymore."

Wendy glares at him for a minute and then slaps him in the face. "Me getting upset with you has NOTHING to do with my hormones! It's about YOU and your CHEATING! That's what's been stressing me out!"

"I know you don't mean that…"

"Stan…so help me God, I will strangle you in this car if you say anything like that again. We have more important issues to discuss. Like what the hell we're going to do about this fucking kid."

"Don't talk about that baby like that."

"STAN! Would you listen to me? What the fuck are we going to do?"

"I don't know Wendy, I don't know…"

"Well you need to figure it out! You got me into this mess you son of a bitch!" She grabs a textbook out of her backpack and starts beating Stan with it.

"Ow! Stop, please! I didn't mean it, it was an accident. We were always so careful…"

"Obviously not careful enough!" She continues beating him. "I hate you Stan! You've ruined my life by getting me pregnant and I will NEVER forgive you for this!" She continues hitting him.

Later that afternoon, Stan heads to Coach Fields' office. He knocks on the door. "Come in!" He hears before he enters. Coach Fields has his back to him.

"Hi Coach Fields, I-"

"Marsh, I've been expecting you…let me see your test paper."

"I'll spare you the trouble and just tell you I failed…"

Coach Fields shakes his head. "I really hate to see you go Marsh, you've been on my team for the last four years."

"Can I have one more chance, please?"

"I would love to give you another chance, but I have to go by the rules. The rules are you have to pass ALL of your classes to stay on the team. I'm sorry. Plus you didn't show up to practice yesterday without some kind of notice."

"I'm sorry Coach, I…had an emergency."

"Plus your performance the past few weeks has been awful. Not to mention all the weight you've lost in the last two months. There's no way I could keep you."

"I understand. Thanks anyway Coach." Coach Fields turns to look at him and notices his bruised up face.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Well you better get that check out."

"I don't need to, but thanks anyway. I better go." He leaves. He goes back into the bathroom and locks himself in the stall. He sits on the toilet and cries quietly. He takes the piece of broken glass out of his pocket and starts cutting his left arm. "How much can a person take in one day? I've failed another test, got kicked off the football team, lost my scholarship, got attacked by Wendy today. To top it all off, I'm going to be…a dad…" He cries out loud. He moves to the ground of the stall and holds his knees up to his chest and rocks himself back and forth and continues weeping. "How am I going to tell mom and dad all of this? They're going to kill me!" He stays in that position for a few more hours.

That night when Stan arrives home, he's greeted by Shelly. "Hey turd!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm home for the weekend turd!"

"Great." Sharon comes into the room. Stan quickly covers his face.

"You're just in time Stanley, dinner is ready."

"Oh, I'm not hungry mom."

"Stan, I'm getting really worried. You have to eat something. Besides, your sister is home for the weekend and I want all of us to eat together like a family. It would mean a lot to me."

"Mom, I really don't want to."

Shelly back slaps Stan. "It's not always about what you want turd! Why don't you think about someone else for a change?" She looks as if she's going to hit him again, but then Stan starts to cry. "What the hell is wrong with you? I use to hit you harder than that when we were kids so why are you being such a baby about it now?"

"You didn't have to hit me Wend…uh…Shelly! I didn't do anything to you!" He wipes his eyes.

"Shelly, go ahead and join your father in the kitchen." Sharon intervenes. "We'll be there to join you in a few."

"Whatever." Shelly rolls her eyes as she heads to the kitchen.

"Honey," Sharon begins, "what's going on with you? You haven't been yourself lately. And what happened to your face?"

"Nothing's going on mom. Why didn't you say anything to Shelly when she hit me? You guys always let her get away with everything because she's older!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I'll talk to her."

"Thank you."

"Now are you sure nothing is going on with you?"

"I'm sure mom."

"Ok fine, but will you please come eat with us?"

Stan sighs. "Fine mom."

Sharon kisses him. "Thank you sweetie." They head into the kitchen. Stan and Sharon fix their plates and join Randy and Shelly at the table. Randy looks shocked to see Stan at the table.

"Stan? What are you doing home? Shouldn't you be at your football game?"

"No dad…"

"Why the hell not? You guys are playing right?"

"Yeah…" Stan looks at his plate and starts picking at his food.

"Then…why aren't you there?"

"Because…" Stan starts to tear up.

"Because what?"

"Because I'm off the team."

Randy jumps up out of his seat. "WHAT? Why are you off the team? You've been star quarterback for the last four years and now you're off the team? I should go down to that school and give that Coach Fields a piece of my mind."

"Dad don't do that. It's my own fault."

"What the hell did you do?"

Stan breaks down. "I'm failing trigonometry…"

"WHAT?" Sharon and Randy scream in unison.

"I'm so sorry."

"Why the hell are you failing?" Randy asks him.

"It's a hard class."

"Then get a fucking tutor!"

"I tried, but it didn't work out."

"Stan, I wish you had come to us about this before. We could've helped you." Sharon tells him.

"Really?" Stan sniffs.

"Of course. We want you to succeed."

"Now you won't be able to! Do you realize you've now lost your scholarship to University of Colorado? We can't afford to send you there without it. You're going to have to go to community college."

"Can't we work something out? I really want to go there next year."

"Well then you should've thought about that before you decided to fail trigonometry. Football was your fucking ticket into that school!"

"Why didn't you just start a college fund for me like you did for Shelly?"

"Umm…this has nothing to do with me." Shelly tells her brother. Sharon gives her signal to keep quiet.

"We figured you would play football and get a scholarship. You almost had it too, but then you had to go and screw it up. What were you thinking?" Randy looks at him and notices he's looking down. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Stan looks up at him. "What were you thinking?"

"I-"

"Right, you weren't thinking." Stan starts crying even harder. "There's no use in crying, you got yourself into this mess."

"There's more…" He mumbles.

"What?"

"There's more…" He repeats a little louder.

"What now Stan?"

"Wendy's pregnant…I'm going to be a dad…"

"Oh no…Stan…" Sharon says as she gives her son a hug.

"I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry."

"It's ok baby."

"Damn Stan, you're messing up left and right." Shelly smirks.

"Shelly you're not helping." Sharon tells her daughter. She looks at Randy who is shaking his head with disgust. "Randy? What are you thinking?"

"I'm trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with our son. A baby Stan? This is the last thing you need right now."

"I know dad."

"You're still in high school, you probably now won't even be able to go to college, you don't have a job, and you don't have a car or a license. How do you plan to support this kid? You can't even drive the sick baby to the hospital."

"I'm going to get a job dad."

"Can you try to keep it for more than a day this time? How could you be so irresponsible? Haven't you ever heard of condoms and birth control?"

"We always used protection."

"Obviously you didn't! I can't believe this is happening. You don't even know the first thing about kids! You're a fucking child, and an immature one at that! You're in no shape to take care of a child."

"I'm going to try to do the best I can."

"Honey, we'll help you." Sharon assures him.

"No the hell we won't! Stan got himself into this mess."

"You act like I did this on purpose!"

"You probably did, just to get under my skin. Good job because it worked!"

"Dad, you're being very unreasonable!" Stan cries. "I said it was an accident, I never planned for this to happen!"

"You planned for it to happen when you had unprotected sex with that girl."

"I never had unprotected sex with her."

"Bull shit Stan! I wasn't born yesterday, I know how babies are conceived."

"Then you should know that accidents can happen…even when using protection."

"Not if you're careful and responsible which you obviously weren't."

"There's not getting through to you is there?"

"Stan honey, please calm down." Sharon tells her son. "I don't want you to get upset." She shoots Randy a warning look. "You need to calm down too. He's only human Randy. He's entitled to making a mistake."

"Sharon, have you been listening? It's been one mistake after another with this kid. I can't deal with it. I hope you're planning to marry this girl."

"Of course dad, she's the love of my life. But we're going to wait until after college."

"What the hell makes you think you're going to have time for college? You're going to be busy working and taking care of your child. College is out for you."

"But dad, I want to go to college."

"It's too late, you should've thought about that. You're just going to have to put college on the back burner for a long while."

"Can't we come to some kind of compromise?"

"Absolutely not! This discussion is over! I don't want to talk about it for the rest of the night. Now everyone eat." Randy sits back down and goes back to eating. Stan stares at him teary eyed. Sharon and Shelly look at Randy. Stan gets up and runs out the front door.

Sharon looks concerned. "Maybe I should go after him."

"Let him go."

"Randy, I think you were a little too hard on him."

"I don't think I was hard enough. Something is really wrong with that boy. I think he's on drugs or something." Shelly starts laughing. "I'm serious."

"Why would you say that Randy?"

"Because I think it's true. He's been acting very strange lately. He's lost a lot of weight and not to mention the fact he's all bruised up. He's probably been getting beat up by his drug dealer."

"I don't think he's on drugs. I just think he's really stressed and depressed."

"I don't buy it. But I'll tell you what though, things for him are going to change around here."

"Like what?"

"You'll find out when he does."

Moments later, Stan is running. He stops for a minute to catch his breath. He starts up again until he reaches Wendy's house. He starts pounding on the door. Moments later Wendy answers the door wearing nothing but a bathrobe. "God damnit Stan, why the fuck are you knocking on the door like you're the police or something?"

Stan starts sobbing. "I have to talk to you…"

"Did I summon you? How many times do I have to tell you not to come over unless I tell you to? And what have I told you about that crying? Stop it!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just really need to talk."

"Why didn't you go talk to your boyfriend Kyle?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Whatever. I don't have time to talk to you right now. I'm tired. I was in the middle of a nap before you came." She turns to leave, but Stan grabs her arm. "Have you lost your fucking mind?" She raises her hand.

"I'm sorry Wendy. Please just give me a few minutes of your time. That's all I need."

"I really think that whatever it is can wait and if it can't then go see your boyfriend or your other girlfriend."

"Don't be like that Wendy."

Wendy rolls her eyes. "You have five minutes. What the hell do you want?"

"Can I come inside?"

"You're lucky I'm even talking to you. So tell me what the hell you want. You've just lost 15 seconds."

Stan sighs. "I told my parents everything. About trigonometry, the football team, and the baby."

"And?"

"My mom is being supportive, but my dad flipped."

"Your father is crazy, what did you expect?"

"He thinks I'm very irresponsible and immature and that I don't know anything about kids."

Wendy taps her foot impatiently. "I'm waiting for you to get to the part that's not true."

"I don't think it is. He also told me I have to put school on the back burner for a while. You know how badly I want to go to college. I really wanted to go to University of Colorado."

"Ok, this "needing to talk" has become a bitch fest. I don't want to hear it. You brought this shit all on yourself."

"I didn't think you would get pregnant so soon."

"Well whatever. I guess you're going to blame me for you failing trig too?"

"No I'm not."

"Good because you're to blame."

"I know, I just hate that I'm off the team. I was hoping to go to the NFL one day." Wendy bursts into a fit of laughter. "What?"

"Stan, do you honestly think you're that good at football? Dude, you suck."

"Well I think I'm good enough. With enough training and practice I could get better."

"No you really couldn't. You playing pro football is just a silly kid's dream. You need to grow up and leave it there."

Stan thinks for a minute. "But it's something I really want to do and-"

"You're wasting my time Stan. I think your five minutes are up. Go home!"

"Can you please be a supportive girlfriend for once?"

"What the hell do you think I'm being? You're such an ungrateful little bastard! Get the hell off of my porch!"

She tries to close the door on him, but Stan sticks his foot in the doorway. "Wendy, I really need your support."

"I've had about enough of you!" She raises her hand again when suddenly Token comes to the front door wearing nothing but boxers.

"Damn Wendy, are we going to finish this or what?"

Stan looks at Wendy, then Token, then at Wendy again. He then looks down and shakes his head.

_Don't forget to R&R. Chapter 10 coming soon!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for the long wait. Here's Chapter 10!_

Chapter 10

Token looks at Wendy. "Wendy, I asked you a question. Are we going to finish this or what?" Token looks at Stan. "Hey, how are you doing Stan?"

Stan looks down. "Great, just great." He mumbles. Token focuses his attention back on Wendy who also happens to be looking down.

"I'm waiting for an answer Wendy."

She looks at him. "Sure, just go back upstairs and wait for me."

Token smiles. "Great." He kisses her on the cheek before heading back upstairs. Wendy looks at Stan who is still looking down.

"I didn't see anything…"

"There was nothing for you to see."

"So why is Token here?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but we're working on a project together."

"So it's ok for you to work on a project with a guy, but if I work on a project with a girl you accuse me of cheating?"

"Are you implying that I'm cheating on you?"

"Well-" Just before Stan can finish answering the question Wendy punches him in the face causing him to fall to the ground.

"How dare YOU! I would never cheat on you! You know that." She kicks him.

"I know you wouldn't. I'm sorry." Stan stands up and touches his face where Wendy hit him.

"What, no tears? No whining about how much I hurt you?"

"I'm going to stop doing that like you asked."

"Good for you, you're starting to become more of man. Now if you'll excuse I have a guest."

"Wendy, what's really going on between you and Token? If you're cheating on me with him just tell me. I won't get mad."

Wendy starts laughing. "Oh my GOD! Could you be anymore pathetic? You wouldn't get mad if I were cheating on you? What kind of man are you?"

"I'm not going to waste my energy getting mad. It's probably my fault anyway."

"Stan, you are such a loser."

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"I already did, I told you we're working on a project together."

"So why are you in a bathrobe and he's in boxers. Plus he kissed you…"

"On the fucking cheek! I'm done talking to you. I'm getting upset."

"Maybe you should tell Token to go home so you can lie down. You're too upset to have company…"

"NO! I'm not telling Token to go home! He's not the one upsetting me, YOU are! Who the hell do you think you are coming over and telling me what to do anyway? You have no right!"

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do, it's just that Token-"

"This is not about Token, it's about you! I'm sick of this and I'm sick of you! Now get bony your ass the hell out of here!"

"Wendy, we really should talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about! I want you to GO HOME! I have work to do."

"Fine, I'll go." He walks off. He heads to Stark's Pond. He sits down by the pond and sighs. He picks up his phone and calls Kyle.

"Hello?"

"Kyle…it's me."

"Oh hey dude, what's up?"

"Can you meet me at Stark's Pond?"

"Yeah sure, is everything ok?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"Ok, I'll see you in a few." The boys hang up. Stan buries his head in his knees and begins to cry. After moments of crying Stan feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up and sees Kyle standing over him. Kyle kneels down next to him. "What's the matter?"

Stan hugs Kyle and sobs on his shoulder. "Stan, what happened?"

"She's…cheating…on…ME!" Stan says between sobs.

"Are you serious? With who?"

"With Token!" Stan continues to sob.

"Bitch…"

"Don't say that. It's my fault anyway."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's true…" He starts to wipe his eyes.

"What did you do?"

"I've never been good enough for her. Now I've ruined her life by getting her pregnant. No wonder why she's cheating on me."

"How can you say that? She's lucky to have you. About the pregnant thing, for all we know she could've trapped you."

"She wouldn't do that."

"I don't put anything past that crazy girl. Regardless, you don't deserve to be cheated on. No one does."

"I do, I always tend to piss her off somehow. Maybe if I didn't do that she wouldn't have to get-" Stan realizes what he's getting ready to say. "…oh never mind."

Kyle raises his eyebrow. "She wouldn't have to what?"

Stan stands up and turns away from Kyle. "Nothing…forget I said anything."

"Stan if there's something wrong with you and Wendy please tell me."

"I can't tell you…I can't tell anyone."

"Why not?"

"It's between Wendy and me. She would be upset if anyone found out."

"How would she know?"

"She would find out somehow."

"Stan, please tell me what it is. I'm really worried."

"I can't, it's really embarrassing."

"Wait a minute…I can't believe I didn't figure this out sooner."

"Figure out what?"

"I know exactly what's bothering you. Wendy's been abusing you isn't she?"

Stan looks down and tries to hold back his tears. "No…why would you say that?"

"Look at me!" He turns Stan around so that he's facing him. Stan continues to look down. "Look at me Stan! Look me in the eyes and tell me that Wendy's not abusing you."

Stan looks at him, but then breaks down in tears. "It's true! It's true! She is abusing me!" He starts crying more than ever.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since the summer time."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Kyle, it's embarrassing. I can't tell people I'm getting beat up by my girlfriend."

"I understand. But why did she start doing this?"

"She was mad because I wouldn't have sex with her. That's how it started anyway."

"That's ridiculous. You don't have to have sex with her if you don't want to."

"I know, but obviously I did anyway."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"I didn't want her to keep beating me up. Plus she said if I didn't she would break up with me."

"That is so fucking stupid! You should've let that bitch break up with you!"

"I couldn't. I love her too much. She's my everything."

"You're better off without her."

"No I'm not. I need her. I don't know what I would do without her."

"Well you don't need to be with her if she's going to hit you."

"Kyle she doesn't mean it. She only does it because I make her mad."

"Stop saying that! I'm not going to let you blame yourself for this!"

"But it's true!"

"No it's not! Even it was true, that doesn't give her the right to hit you."

"Well I won't get hit if I stop making her mad."

"What is wrong with you? Why do insist on blaming yourself? Your girlfriend is fucking psycho and you're defending that?"

"Can we not talk about this anymore?"

"I wish I had a mirror right now so you could look at your face. This girl that you love so much did that to you."

"I know…"

"So is she the one beating you too? Because I never believed you would do that to yourself."

"What?"

"Remember when I asked you if you were beating yourself? Well did you tell Kenny that to cover for Wendy?"

Stan looks down again. "I was covering for her."

"But why?"

"I don't want to get her in trouble Kyle."

"I can't believe you Stan. Let me see your back."

"Why?"

"I want to see the damage she's done."

"I can't show that to you."

"Come on Stan, you've told me this much."

Stan sighs. "Wendy did something else to my back…"

"What?"

"She poured boiling water on me."

Kyle puts his hand on his forehead and shakes his head. "Why oh why are you putting up with this crap?"

"I love her Kyle. Once you fall in love you'll understand."

"That's fine if you love her, but you don't have to get beat up. Don't even think about saying it's your fault either because it isn't. I really think you should break up with her."

"I can't. I love her and I want to be with her."

"But what about your safety?"

"I'll be fine. Can you take me home? I'm getting tired."

"No problem, let's go." Both Stan and Kyle are silent on the car ride to Stan's house. Kyle pulls up in front of Stan's house. "I really think you should break up with Wendy. I'm afraid if you don't she'll end up killing you."

"It won't happen. She's loves me as much as I love her."

"Stan, when are you going to…oh never mind. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Stan gets out of the car.

"I think I'm going to have a talk with Miss Testaburger." Kyle speeds off to Wendy's house. Kyle arrives at Wendy's house and heads to the front door just as it opens. Wendy walks out along with Gregory.

"I had a really good time babe." Gregory tells her. "Thanks for everything." The two began kissing.

"AHEM!" Kyle clears his throat as the two look at him.

"What are you doing here?" Wendy asks him.

"I'll see you later Wendy." Gregory tells her as he leaves.

"I could ask you the same about him." Kyle states. "I think it's time you and me had a little chat."

"What about?"

"About Stan…"

"Fine, come on in." She tells him as they both head inside.

_Please R&R._


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry this took so long...bad case of writer's block, lol. Enjoy!_

Chapter 11

Wendy walks into the living room and sits down on the couch. "Make it quick Kyle, I'm really tired." Wendy tells him.

"Yeah I'll bet you are. Why are you doing this to Stan?"

"Doing what to him?"

"Cheating on him. With Gregory and from what he said Token too."

"Not that I owe you any explanation, but they know how to satisfy my needs unlike your boyfriend."

Kyle glares at her. "Boyfriend? What the hell are you talking about? Stan and I don't get down like that."

"Oh come on it's totally obvious. People are always saying how you too make such a cute couple. It's actually quite sickening."

"Nobody says that Wendy…"

"Well in any case, Stan is cheating on me with you and Red so it's only fair that I cheat on him."

"With Token and Gregory? Two guys you had something with in the past."

"Not just them but also Craig, Clyde, and even Butters. Butters is a lot better in bed than Stan is which is really surprising. Then there's Tweek. Oh…all that shaking he does really comes in handy in bed, mmm." She licks her lips.

"You're a slut!"

"Don't judge me. Like I said it's only fair."

"No it isn't! Stan has never cheated on you. He wouldn't even think twice about cheating on you. He loves you more than anything and for some reason is convinced that you feel the same way."

"If he really loved me he wouldn't be cheating on me."

"Why can't you get it through your thick skull that he isn't?"

"Of course you're going to tell me that. You just don't want it getting around that you're sleeping around with a guy."

"Stop saying that shit. I'm not gay. I have zero interest in Stan."

"Then why are you so protective of him?"

"Because he's my best friend. I just want to make sure that YOU don't hurt him."

"Why is it always about him? What about me?"

"What about you?"

Wendy pretends to cry. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe he's hurt me?"

Kyle sighs. "So how has he hurt you?"

"For starters cheating on me with you and Red." Kyle rolls his eyes. "Now he's gotten me pregnant at 17. My life hasn't even started and now he's ruined it."

"First of all cut the bull shit! You're not fooling me with your fake tears. Second, Stan isn't cheating on you! Third, it takes two to make a baby! Fourth, how can you be so sure this baby is Stan's?"

Wendy looks at him in shock. "What?"

"You admitted that you're sleeping around. So how can you be sure that this baby is Stan's? It could just a very well be any guy in our school's baby."

"You son of a bitch!" She tries to slap him, but Kyle grabs her hand before she can hit him."

"Don't even think about it. I won't put up with that shit."

"Well I'm not going to put up with you making me out to be some kind of whore!"

Kyle laughs. "You did that all on your own."

"Get out of my house! I have nothing more to say to you!" She walks over to the front door and opens it. "LEAVE!"

Kyle walks over to the door, but instead of leaving he closes the door. "I have plenty more to say to you, and you're going to listen to everything I have to say."

"I don't have time for this." She tries to walk away, but Kyle picks her up. "What the hell are you doing? Put me down!"

Kyle carries Wendy into the living room and sets her down on the couch. "You're going to make time for this."

"I told you I'm tired."

"I don't give a shit! You're going to hear exactly what I have to say."

Wendy smiles at him. "You know…I really like how you're taking control of this situation. It's really turning me on." She stands up and stares him up and down seductively.

"Stop it."

"I've always found you attractive." She starts rubbing her hands on his chest. "A nice big, strong Jewish guy like you shouldn't waste your time on my boyfriend. You should be doing naughty things to me."

Kyle rolls his eyes and pushes Wendy's hands away. "Nothing is going on with me and Stan. And I would NEVER do ANYTHING with YOU!"

"Is it because of Stan? What is the deal with his friends and turning me down? First Kenny, now you."

"Think about what you just said…Stan's _friends._ Plus Kenny is very happy with Red and I would never hook up with a slut like you."

"You don't know what you're missing."

"A couple of STDs…which I could do without."

"Whatever, well if you're not going to fuck me then just say whatever it is you have to say and leave."

"That's what I've been trying to do."

"Then do it."

"Ok, I'm just going to get right to the point. Who the hell do you think you are? You have no right to hit Stan."

Wendy chuckles. "Hit Stan? What are you talking about? I would never lay a hand on him."

"Oh bull shit Wendy. Stan already told me everything. About you hitting him because he wouldn't have sex with you, beating him, and pouring boiling water on him. What kind of sick bitch are you?"

Wendy looks down. "Well…I…umm…I…"

"You know you're really lucky that you're a girl and that you're pregnant. I have every idea in mind to choke the shit out of you right now."

"Well about the sex thing, that should be understandable. I mean we've been together for four years and no sex. I was getting frustrated. I had to do something."

"I don't give a fuck how frustrated you were, you have no right to put your hands on him. You don't own him so he doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to."

"Well he had sex with me. I only had to slap him around a few times and threaten to break up with him, but eventually he gave in."

"You do realize that falls into the category of rape right?"

"No it doesn't. Stan was a willing participant in our sexual activities."

"You forced him into it which equals rape."

"Whatever. If Stan has so much of a problem with this then why couldn't he be man enough to tell me himself?"

"You're joking right? That boy is scared to death of you. Don't act like you didn't know that already."

"He has good reasons to be scared…"

"You don't even care, that's really sad."

"Why should I? I don't even care about him that much."

"Thanks for stating the obvious. Why are you with him if you don't care about him?"

"I pity him that's why."

"What?"

"Kyle, you know as well as I do that Stan's pathetic. He whines and cries all the time, he's very inexperienced, he revolves his whole life around me, he doesn't drive, he can't keep a job, and he's not attractive at all. Who the hell would want him?"

"Well you're nice. How can you tell Stan you love him and then say these terrible things about him? Just end things with him and leave him with some dignity."

"I can't end things with him, he's nothing without me. He would be devastated. He might kill himself. "

"Give him a little credit."

"I'm serious. He's such a little bitch that he would do something drastic if I break up with him. Besides, at least this way it makes it SO much easier for me to control him."

"Wow…for a second there I was really starting to think that you weren't that much of a monster. Thanks for proving me wrong." Wendy looks as if she's about to say something, but instead she grabs her stomach in pain. "Are you ok?"

Wendy gives him a half smile. "I'm ok, I just need to sit down." She does just that, still with her hand on her stomach.

"Do you want me to call Stan?"

"What the hell is he going to do?"

"Well he could be here for you. Isn't that what you want since you claim that he's the father?"

"He's not the father…"

"WHAT?"

"You heard what I said. There's no way in hell he could be."

"What makes you say that?"

"I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I'm going to anyway. I lied to Stan about how far along I am. I'm really four and half months pregnant not three. I just told him three because we didn't start having sex until probably about three months ago."

"You don't even remember?"

"I don't have time to keep track of such insignificant things. Besides, it must be right since he went along with it."

"So you're just going to let him believe he's the father of this baby?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"That not fair to him or this kid."

"The kid is a girl. I found out a few days ago. I think it's fair to let him believe my daughter is his, he's always wanted to be a dad. It's either that or tell him that he's not the dad and hurt him."

"He wanted to be a dad AFTER he finished college. He has a bright future ahead of him. Don't do this to him."

Wendy laughs. "Bright future? What bright future? Playing pro football?" She laughs even harder. "He can't even pass 12th grade trigonometry and he lost his scholarship…what the hell makes him think he's going to go to college and play football? He'll be lucky if he graduates with us."

"You're really fucked up you know that?"

"Well whatever. I'm pretty sure he won't be going to college next year so he can take care of the baby while I go to school."

"You're so fucking selfish! I'm going to tell Stan everything."

"You can tell him, but I'll deny it. He'll believe me over you in a heartbeat."

"I wish I had a tape recorder right now."

"But you don't so it's your word against mine. Stan's not afraid of you so he'll take my word for it."

"So what are you going to do? Beat him up so he'll believe you?"

"If that's what it takes…" Wendy walks over to the front door. "Now I want you to leave. I've heard what you had to say and I'm tired of listening to you so get out!"

Kyle walks over to her. "This isn't over yet."

"Oh yes it is. You know what else? There's nothing you can do about it." She smiles at him. Kyle grabs her by the shoulders. Wendy looks at him fearfully. She tries to break free from him, but he only tightens his grip.

"I'm only going to say this once, so you better listen and you better listen good. If I EVER hear about you hitting Stan again, you're going to answer me! You got it?" He shakes her a little. "Do you?"

"A-are you t-threatening me?"

"That's not a threat, that's a promise." He releases his grip off of her shoulders. He glares at her before leaving her house.

"The nerve of that guy. OW!" She puts her hand over her stomach again. "Why does this pain keep coming? I don't have time to think about that right now, I have to call Stan." She calls his cell phone. Stan answers and sounds as if he has been crying.

"Hello?"

"Stan, it's Wendy. I need to talk to you."

"I need to talk to you too…"

"Be over here in ten minutes." She hangs up the phone. "You're going to wish your friend didn't come over here Stan…"

_Please R&R. _


	12. Chapter 12

_This chapter takes place at the same time as Chapter 11, but it takes place at Stan's house. Enjoy!_

Chapter 12

Stan arrives home and is greeted by his dog Sparky. "Hey boy, did you miss me?" He starts petting him. His father comes into the room.

"Good you're home. We want to have a chat with you in the kitchen."

"Ok dad." Him and his dad head into the kitchen. Both his mom and Shelly are already in there waiting. "Is this some type of intervention or something?"

"I guess you can say that turd!" Shelly tells him. "So have a seat." She pulls up a chair for him and he does just that.

"What's this all about?" Stan asks his parents.

"We've decided how we're going to handle your current situations…" Randy begins to tell him. "First off, you ARE going to get a tutor for trigonometry. I'm not going to have a son who doesn't graduate high school on time."

"Ok, I can do that."

"Second, you're going to get a job…and KEEP IT this time. You're going to be a father so you don't have time to act foolish and get yourself fired."

"It wasn't my fault that I kept getting fired."

"I don't want to hear excuses, I want results. It's time for you to grow up and take responsibility for your actions. The last thing you're going to do is stop seeing Wendy."

"What?" Stan looks at his father in shock.

"Don't act like you didn't hear me…"

"Why dad?"

"She's a bad influence. Plus I think that if you stop seeing her you'll be able to pull your grades up and keep a fucking job. If she's out of the picture then you won't have any problems doing what you need to do."

Stan starts to tear up. "B-but what are we going to do when the baby comes?"

"Well that all depends."

"Depends on what?"

"When this baby comes we're going to get it tested to make sure it's your baby. If it is, then the only time you can see Wendy is if it has something to do with the baby, but I will supervise your visits. If it isn't your child, then you won't have to have anything to do with her."

Stan bursts into tears. "I know this baby is mine! There's no need for a paternity test."

"Yes the hell there is! I don't trust that girl and I think you're a damn fool to trust her. I bet that little slut sleeps around!" That statement causes Stan to cry even harder.

"RANDY!" Sharon exclaims.

"I guarantee you that I'm right."

"Even if you feel that way, keep it to yourself."

"I'm not going to keep that to myself. I think Stan should know exactly how I feel about that little tramp." He looks over at Stan who is still in tears. "I'm sure deep down inside he knows it's true. That's why he's upset about it."

"She's not like that dad!" Stan tells his dad. "Wendy loves me and I love her! She would never cheat on me!" Tears continue streaming down his face, as he knows that what he's saying isn't true.

"Well whatever. I still forbid you from seeing her. So when you get a chance you're going to tell her it's over."

"I can't do that, dad."

"Why not?"

'Because she'll kill me.' Stan thinks. "Because she'll…she'll be devastated. I don't want to hurt her."

"I think you should be more concerned with me hurting you if you don't do what I said!" Randy shoots him a warning look.

Stan looks at his mom. "Can't you do something about this?"

"I wish I could honey, but your father's mind is already made up."

"But you're the parent too. Why don't you have a say?"

"We came to a mutual agreement on this one."

"What? Why?"

"I think it's for the best that you and Wendy take a little time away from each other. At least so you have some time to bring your grade up."

"But dad said I can never see her again. Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

"Maybe, but at the same time I think it could work out for the best."

"I need Wendy, mom! She wants to make sure I bring my grade up too. She even offered to tutor me."

"Yeah right, if that's the case then why the hell wasn't she helping you before?" Randy asks him.

"Because she didn't know how poorly I was doing." He turns his attention back to his mom. "Please mom, let me see Wendy. I promise I'll bring my grade up."

"I don't know Stan," Sharon begins. "Your father and I will have to talk about this."

"Why can't you guys just trust me? I promise I'll be more responsible." Stan whines.

"Stan, if you want mom and dad to trust you to be responsible, maybe you should stop acting like a two year old." Shelly steps in. "Whining and crying isn't going to get you anywhere."

"Why are you here anyway? This has nothing to do with you. This is between me, mom, and dad." Stan snaps. "I don't need your commentary so why don't you get the hell out of here!"

"Mom, dad, are you going to let him talk to me like that?"

"Shelly, why don't you go up to your room?" Sharon asks her.

"No, she's part of this family so she can stay." Randy tells Sharon.

"But it's upsetting Stan."

"I don't give a damn. Stan is upsetting me with all his drama and you don't see me getting rid of him."

"You always take her side!" Stan exclaims. "Why does she get away with everything around here? It's not fair!"

Shelly punches Stan in the face. "Life isn't always fair turd! Get use to it!" Stan looks as if he's going to cry again, but instead he hits Shelly back. He hits her hard enough that she falls over. "Have you lost your mind?" She stands up and her and Stan are in each other's faces.

"We're not little kids anymore Shelly! You're not going keep smacking me around like you did back then."

"You think so?"

"I know so! I'm bigger than you now, I can kick your ass!"

"Please, you're still a little turd to me." She shoves him. Stan tries to shove her back, but Randy pulls him away from her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You can't hit your sister!" Randy tells him.

"She hit me first! I'm just trying to defend myself." Stan replies. "Why don't you tell her that she can't hit me?"

"You're a guy, she's a girl. You should know better!"

"But she's older!"

"It doesn't matter. You were raised to not hit girls."

Stan looks at Sharon. "Mom, can you-"

"Don't you DARE drag your mother in this! You're going to deal with me on this one not her! Now you owe your sister an apology!"

"But dad!"

"Don't 'but dad' me! Apologize to her!" Stan lowers his head. "Don't make me say it again Stan!"

"I'm sorry Shelly." He mumbles.

"I didn't hear that, Stan. Could you speak up?" Shelly smirks.

Stan glares at her. "I'm sorry Shelly." He repeats a little louder.

"Thank you." She smiles.

Stan tries to leave the kitchen, but Randy stops him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to my room. You guys are being totally unfair!"

"Fine Stan, you go to your room. You're going to be seeing a lot more of it anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"You're grounded!"

"Grounded? For what?"

"For failing trigonometry and for disrespecting me and your sister."

"I didn't disrespect you guys! What are you talking about?"

"Well if you don't know what you did then you can think about it while you're in your room."

Stan goes to his room and closes his door. He buries his face into his pillow and begins to cry again. Moments later, there's a knock on his door. "Leave me alone."

"Stan, it's mom. I want to talk to you."

Stan sits up and wipes his eyes. "Come in." Sharon comes in his room and sits next to him on his bed. "Why do you always let dad make all the decisions? You know what he's doing isn't right!"

"I know sweetie. We'll work things out though."

"Well is there anyway that you can do that without screwing me over?"

"Just don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."

"Can you talk to Shelly too? You saw her start that fight with me."

"I will." She kisses Stan on the forehead. "Like I said, don't worry about it." She leaves just as Sparky enters the room. He jumps on Stan's lap. Stan starts crying again.

"She's not going to take care of it. She's just going to go with whatever dad says. He always makes me out to be the bad guy, especially when it involves Shelly. She never gets in trouble for anything. I can't wait until I can move out of here. At least I won't have to deal with this shit." Sparky licks him. "Don't worry boy, when I leave, you're coming too." He pats his head. Suddenly his cell phone rings. He sniffs and wipes his eyes before he answers it. "Hello?"

"Stan, it's Wendy. I need to talk to you."

"I need to talk to you too…"

"Be over here in ten minutes." She hangs up the phone. Stan hangs his phone up as well.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this…" Tears began forming in his eyes again.

_Please R&R. Chapter 13 should be up soon. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Well here's Chapter 13, it's a little longer than the rest of them. Enjoy!_

Chapter 13

Wendy is in the bathroom and notices she bleeding heavily. "Oh my God, am I miscarrying? No! I can't lose this baby, I just can't. Well I can't think about that right now. I need to focus on what I'm going to do to my bitch ass boyfriend when he gets here." Wendy goes into the living room and lies down on the couch. She looks at the clock. "I told Stan to be here in ten minutes! That boy never learns does he?" Suddenly her doorbell rings. She gets up to answer the door, but before she answers the door she picks up a baseball bat. She opens the door. "Well it's about fucking time you got here. When I say ten minutes I mean-" She realizes it's not Stan at the door. "Oh…what are you doing here?" It turns out to be Bebe. Wendy quickly hides the bat behind her back.

"Well hi to you too. I figured I would stop by to see how you were doing. Did I come at a bad time?"

"Oh no, I'm just waiting for Stan to come by."

"How is the soon to be dad doing?"

"Ugh, who the fuck cares. I have to go in the kitchen for a minute. Can you listen for the door?"

"Sure." Wendy goes into the kitchen with the bat still hiding the bat. Bebe makes herself comfortable on the couch when the doorbell rings. She answers it and this time it is Stan. "Hey Stan, how are you?" She gives him a hug.

"I'm ok, how are you?"

"Good. Are you excited about being a daddy?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous."

"I'm sure. But I think you'll make a great dad."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you have great paternal instincts."

"Thanks. I just hope they come in handy when the baby gets here." Just then Wendy comes into the room, she still has her hands behind her back. "Hey, babe."

She forces herself to smile. "Hi Stan…you came later than I expected."

"I'm sorry about that. I'm actually grounded so it was hard for me to sneak out."

"Hmm…interesting."

"Why do you have your hands behind your back?"

"I have something for you."

"For me? What is it?"

Wendy chuckles. "Do you really want to know?"

"Well…sure."

"Suit yourself." She swings the bat as hard as she can until it connects with Stan's ribcage. Stan doubles over in pain. Bebe's jaw drops.

"What was that for?"

"That was for your stupid boyfriend coming over here." She hits him in the back. "If you have a problem with me, be man enough to tell me yourself! I told you about being a bitch didn't I?" She hit him again.

Stan starts to cry. "I didn't know he came over here."

"Yes you did. You told him to! How stupid do you think I am?" She kicks him in the face. "How dare you send your boy toy over here!"

"Wendy, I didn't I swear!"

"You're such a fucking liar!" She hits him in the mouth with the bat. Blood begins to come out of Stan's mouth. "You better not bleed all over the carpet either!" Stan covers his mouth.

"Wendy!" Bebe exclaims.

"What? I don't want that shit all over the carpet."

"Don't hit him anymore! You're really hurting him."

"No shit! That's my intention!"

"Well you're going to have to stop. You're out of control. What the hell is wrong with you?" Bebe kneels down next to Stan. "Are you ok?"

Stan moves his hand away from his mouth and shows Bebe that he's holding two teeth. "No…" He replies weakly.

Bebe helps Stan up. She leads him to the couch. "I'll go get you some salt water to rinse your mouth out."

"Bebe, you're supposed to be my best friend!" Wendy tells her. "Why are you helping him?"

"Wendy, you knocked out two of his teeth. We probably should get him to a hospital."

"Oh he's fine." She smacks him in the face. "Stop being such a bitch!"

"Wendy stop! I'm going to go get him a glass of water. Can I leave you here with him for two seconds without you hurting him?"

"Do what you have to do Bebe."

"Ok…" She heads to the kitchen. Wendy glares at Stan.

"Wendy, I'm sorry about Kyle. I really am. I didn't know he was going to confront you about this."

"I told you before that what goes on between us stays between us. How dare you blab OUR business to your boyfriend! I could kill you right now!" She starts choking him.

"Wendy…please…let go!" Stan struggles for air.

Seconds later, Bebe returns with a cup of water. "Oh my God, Wendy!" She pulls Wendy off of Stan. "What has gotten into you? Why do you keep attacking Stan?"

"Bebe, you're my best friend and I love you dearly, but I want you to leave. This is between Stan and me."

"Well maybe I can help you guys get through whatever it is."

"There's nothing you can do. This fucking idiot loser has pissed me off for the last time…"

"Are you sure you don't need my help?"

"I think we could use her help Wendy." Stan intervened.

"I don't give a FUCK what you think! It's you going for other people's "help" that got you into this mess in the first fucking place! So shut up and stay the hell out of our conversation."

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh?"

"Oh I haven't begun to be harsh…trust me. Now if you don't mind."

"Ok fine. Here's your water Stan." She hands him the cup. "If you guys need me just call."

"Thanks Bebe." Stan tells her.

"I don't know what the situation is," Bebe begins to whisper in Wendy's ear, "but please don't hurt him. Listen to what he has to say. He's a decent guy."

"Bye Bebe." Bebe leaves. Wendy turns her attention to Stan. She slowly walks towards him and he backs up. She ends up backing him into a corner. "Where are you going to go now?"

"I-I g-guess nowhere."

"You got that right, you're all mine now."

"P-please don't hurt me Wendy."

"You should've thought about that before you had your boy toy come over here."

"I didn't have him come over. I was just talking to him about the situation and-" Wendy backslaps Stan.

"I told you before that what goes on between us stays between us did I not?"

"Yes you did, but Kyle figured it out on his own."

"You could've denied it."

"He knows when I'm lying."

"You are so full of excuses aren't you?" She slams him up against the wall and starts choking him again. "I'm going to finish you off once and for all so that way you can NEVER cheat on me again or go and tell anyone else OUR business!"

Stan's face starts turning blue. "Wendy…" He tries to catch his breath, but to no avail. "Please…"

"Shut up! I'm not letting go until you're dead!" She gets a tighter grip around his neck. She thinks to herself for a minute and smiles. "I figured you should something about your little boy toy before you die. We slept together when he came over here."

"…W-what?" Stan manages to get out as his eyes well up.

"That's right, after he confronted me about our situation and we went to my room and had sex. I never imagined he would be a good fuck." Tears begin to fall from Stan's eyes. "I mean I figured if he was good enough for you to fuck, he was good enough for me."

"W-we…never…" Stan begins to say.

"Save it. I know the truth. You can deny it all you want. But guess what, the last time you fucked him was the last time you're going to fuck him or that slut Red for that matter. I'm going to make an example out of you Stan. No one cheats on Wendy Testaburger and gets away with-OW!" She hunches over and grabs her stomach in pain.

Stan starts coughing. "Are you ok…?"

"Does it fucking look like I'm ok? Oh GOD it hurts!"

"I'll call an ambulance."

"You will do no such thing!"

"But the baby could be in trouble."

"I'm not riding in an ambulance! Call Token."

"Token? Why?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

"Ok, ok." He dials Token's number. "Token, it's Stan. Look I'm sorry to bother you, but Wendy's in a lot of pain and we need to get her to a hospital. Thank you, see you in a few." He hangs up. He looks over at Wendy who is now lying on the couch grabbing her stomach and sweating. "He'll be here in 10 minutes."

"Well he better hurry!"

"Have you had these pains before?"

"Yes!"

"How often?"

"Would you stop fucking asking me questions? You're not a doctor."

"I'm just trying to help."

"Well you're not, you're just getting on my FUCKING NERVES!"

"Do you think you're in labor?"

"You fucking idiot! I'm only four months pregnant, it's too soon to have this baby!"

'Four months?' Stan thinks to himself. "Honey, I think you're timing is off you're only three months pregnant."

"LEAVE ME ALONE STAN! OWWWWWWWW!" She screams out in pain.

"How about I drive you to the hospital? We can't wait all day on Token."

"You can't drive you pathetic loser! If you hadn't gotten drunk that one night and crashed your dad's car you might have a license. But nooooo, as usual you can't do ANYTHING right."

Stan looks down. "That's not how it happened and you know it."

"Then how did it fucking happen?"

"You were the one driving the car and you blamed me for it."

"Bull shit Stan! You're lucky I'm in so much pain right now!" Suddenly the doorbells rings. "Answer the fucking door!"

Stan does as he's told. "Thanks for coming Token. Wendy has to get to a hospital ASAP."

"Hmm." Token grunts. "It's a damn shame that YOU as the boyfriend couldn't handle that yourself."

"That wasn't it, it's just-"

Token puts his hand up."I really don't have time to listen to your worthless excuses." He walks over to Wendy. "Can you get up on your own?"

"I think so." Wendy tells him weakly. She makes an attempt to get up, but doesn't get very far. Token helps her the rest of the way up.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"No, I can walk, just hold onto me." He does just that as the two of them head to the car. Stan follows them.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I'm going with you guys."

"We don't need you to tag along."

"This is my baby too, I have a right to be there."

Wendy rolls her eyes. "Just let him come Token. OWW!" She grabs her stomach again.

"Well we better hurry." He opens the passenger door for Wendy.

"Wendy, why don't you sit back here with me?" Stan asks her.

"Stan, we don't have time for this shit." Token tells him. "Sit back there alone and shut the fuck up!" Stan rolls his eyes before getting into the back. Token gets into the car and rushes off to the hospital.

When they arrive at the hospital, the rush over to the emergency department. "May I help you?" The nurse asks.

"Yes, my girlfriend is pregnant and she's in a lot of pain right now. She's been having really bad cramps for hours." Token informs the nurse.

'Girlfriend?' Stan thinks to himself.

"Honey, are you bleeding at all?" The nurse asks Wendy.

"Yes, very heavily."

"We better get you to a room immediately. You could be having a miscarriage." The nurse grabs a wheelchair and Wendy sits down it in. She takes Wendy to a room and hands her a gown. Token and Stan follow. "Put this on, the doctor will be with you in a minute."

"You guys have to save my baby."

"We're going to do everything we can." She looks at Stan. "I'm sorry young man, but you're going to have to wait outside."

"I'm her boyfriend and this is my child. I have more right to be here than he does. He's not her boyfriend."

"Ok…I'm going to let you two work this out, and by the time I come back with the doctor I want one of you out of here." The nurse walks off. Token glares at Stan.

"Get out! You have no business being here."

"You have no business telling that nurse that she's your girlfriend. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm more of a boyfriend to her than you'll ever be."

"Token, I'm trying really hard to be nice. Don't push me."

"What the hell are you going to do, beat me up?" Token chuckles. "Wendy kicks your ass all the time so I don't even view you as a threat." Stan looks at him in shock then looks over at Wendy. "That's right I know all about you getting your ass beat on a daily basis. We talk about it all the time." Token shakes his head. "You're pitiful…"

Stan ignores his comments and looks over at Wendy. "Wendy, I'm your boyfriend and this is OUR baby. I think I should be the one to stay."

"Some boyfriend you are. You couldn't get drive her to the hospital when she needed you to."

Stan kneels down by Wendy. "Please Wendy, let me stay. I need to be here for you and the baby. Please." His eyes start to water up.

Token bursts into a fit of laughter. "You're so fucking pathetic. Get up!"

"I'm sick and tired of you putting me down." He gets in Token's face. Token has about 4 inches over Stan so he looks down at him and continues to laugh. "It's bad enough that you're sleeping with her behind my back, you don't need to come here and try to take my place in her life."

"Well I'm already taking your place and her bed so why not?" Stan raises his fist. Token continues laughing. "Go ahead and hit me, but it will be your funeral." He pushes Stan's head.

"STAN! Don't you DARE hit him!" Wendy snaps. "You know what? I'm sick of listening to your whining. Get out, I don't want you in here!"

"But Wendy-"

"But nothing, GET OUT!" Stan leaves teary-eyed. "Ugh, he drives me crazy!"

"Don't worry about him. He'll be out of your life soon enough." He hugs her. "I don't know you put up with him anyway."

"Because I did care about him at one point in time and I really don't want to hurt him."

"He'll get over it."

"Yeah, but I have fun controlling him too…"

The nurse returns with the doctor. "Wendy Testaburger?"

"Yes, that's me."

The doctor shakes her hand. "I'm Doctor Casey. Let's see what's going on with your baby."

"Please Doctor, make sure my baby is ok."

"I'll do everything I can."

Stan is outside Wendy's room pacing back and forth. "What's going on in there? They've been in there for over an hour. I should be in there by her side, not Token." He continues pacing. The nurse comes out of Wendy's room and Stan rushes up to her. "How are Wendy and the baby?"

"I'm sorry, I can't give you that information."

"Nurse please, that's my girlfriend and baby. I have to know if they're ok."

The nurse sighs. "Fine, just between us…" she begins to whisper in his ear. "She didn't make it."

"Are you saying that Wendy's…?" He asked tearing up.

"Oh no Wendy's fine, the baby didn't make it. I'm really sorry." Stan breaks down in tears as the nurse comforts him.

_Please R&R_


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry for the delay. Enjoy!_

Chapter 14

"Can I please go in and see her?" Stan asks the nurse.

"The doctor should be out in a minute. You can go in then."

"Thank you." Stan tells the nurse as she walks off. Stan goes to the payphone to call his mom. Both of his parents answer the phone. "Mom?" He sniffs.

"Stan, where are you? What's wrong?"

"You're supposed to be grounded! What the hell are you doing out?" Randy adds.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm at the hospital."

"Why, what's going on?" Sharon asks him.

"It's Wendy, she…lost the baby…" He breaks down.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. How is Wendy?"

"The doctor is still with her so I haven't see her yet, but I'm sure she's broken up about it."

"I'm really sorry Stan."

"Thanks mom."

"Now you should have no problem breaking up with that girl." Randy reminds him.

"RANDY!"

"I mean it, I don't want him to have anything to do with that girl ever again."

"Dad, she needs me. I can't break up with her now."

"You can and you will."

"Randy," Sharon begins, "give him some time. They need to get through this loss together."

"The hell they do! She has parents. Stan, I expect you to go break up with that girl and get your ass home within the next half hour. You're in enough trouble as it is, so if I were you I wouldn't disobey me."

"But dad-"

"Take as long as you need Stan," Sharon interrupts, "we'll see you when you get home."

"Thank you mom."

"You're welcome, bye honey."

"Bye." They hang up. Stan notices that the doctor has left Wendy's room so he decides to go in there. Wendy is crying hysterically as Token comforts her.

"I can't believe my baby's dead."

Stan puts his hand on Wendy's shoulder. "I'm sorry about the baby. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes! You can get the hell out of here!"

"Wendy, I'm just as upset as you are. We should be there for each other."

"How dare you! This is all your fault!"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it is! You were always stressing me out! You know stress wasn't good for me or the baby. You killed my baby!" She leaps out of the bed and tackles Stan to the ground. "My baby is dead because you!" She starts slamming Stan's head into the ground.

"I'm sorry Wendy! I didn't mean to stress you out."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She continues slamming his head. Token pulls her away from Stan. "Let me go Token! I'm going to kill him!"

"You have to take it easy. Remember the doctor said you have to take it easy." Token tells her.

"I don't care! I want this bastard dead first!"

"As much as I would love that, now isn't the right time."

Stan starts crying. "Wendy, you have to forgive me. I'm really sorry for upsetting you." He tries to hug her, but she pushes him away.

"Don't FUCKING touch me! I hate you Stan!" Wendy slaps him. "You always have to ruin everything don't you?"

"It was an accident. You should've told me that I was upsetting you."

"You didn't think having your boy toy come to my house would upset me?"

"I didn't know he was going to come over there. If I had known, I wouldn't have told him anything."

"You had no business telling him anyway!"

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm so sick of hearing of you say that. Just go away, I don't want you here. I would like to grieve in peace."

"Wendy, it was my baby too. I'm just as upset as you are."

"It wasn't your baby…" Wendy mumbles.

"What did you say?"

"I said it wasn't your baby."

"What are you talking about? Of course it was."

"Oh my God, you're so dense. Let me bring up to speed on some things, first of all I WAS four months pregnant. I just told you three so you would think it was yours."

"I can't believe you would lie to me."

"You brought that on yourself sweetie. If you even had half a brain you would've suspected something when I said three months…we weren't even having sex three months ago."

"I had a feeling about it, but then I thought maybe I just lost track of time."

"Oh God, you're such an idiot."

"Well then who's baby was it?"

"Stan, could you please use your brain for once? Obviously Token was the father. That's why I want him here and not you."

Stan looks at Token. "You knew about this?" Token nods. "So you guys were going to let me believe that this baby was mine?"

"Just until we graduated college. We figured since you don't have much of a future left anyway that you could take care of our baby while we went off to college and made something of ourselves. Once we finished, we would've told you and then gotten custody of our daughter."

"Daughter?"

"Yes daughter. We would've had a little girl if it weren't for you. I'll never forgive you for this Stan."

"You'll never forgive me? I wasn't the one who deceive you, you deceived me. How could you be so cruel and heartless to lie to me like this?"

"It's not like you're doing anything else with that pathetic little life of yours." She looks over at Token. "Do you know he actually thought he could make it to the NFL? Big fucking joke right?"

Token laughs. "What the hell were you thinking? You can barely play high school football, what made you think you had a chance in the NFL?" He laughs even harder.

"Oh shut the fuck up Token!" Stan snaps. Token abruptly stops laughing. "Do you think your dreams are any better? At least I don't have dreams that can hurt other people."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You're sleeping with my girlfriend behind my back, you get her pregnant and then want to pass your child off as mine so you can live out your dream, what kind of sick bastard are you? Neither one of you thought about my feelings or what this would do to my life. You didn't even care about your daughter either. How do you think she would've felt? You're a selfish asshole!"

"Why should I care about your feelings? You don't mean shit to me."

"I understand you don't like me, that's cool." Tears start streaming down his face. "But I'm still a person who has feelings and I didn't deserve this shit."

"You act like this was all my fault. This was a mutual agreement between me and your girlfriend. She's the one you need to be pouring your feelings out to not me. I have no obligations to your pitiful ass."

"That's another thing I'm tired of! I'm tired of you calling me names!"

"Aww, did I hurt the little baby's feelings again? Poor baby, do you want me to call your mommy so she can give you your bottle?" Token mocks Stan as he starts laughing again. Stan gets really frustrated and punches Token in the chest. Token looks at him in shock. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that." He tries to attack him, but Wendy holds him back.

"Baby, just leave him alone ok?"

"Leave him alone? Did you just see him hit me?"

"Yes I did. Why don't you go outside and get some fresh air, I need a moment alone to talk to him."

"Fine. It's the only thing stopping me from killing his mother fucking ass!" He storms off.

"Did I hurt you Stan?"

Stan looks at as the tears continue streaming down his face. "What do you think Wendy?"

"Well at least now you know how it feels…"

"What?"

"This is exactly how I felt when I found out you were cheating me with not one, but two people."

"Damn it Wendy! I'm not cheating on you! Why can't you believe that?"

"Because you spend too much time with both Kyle and Red for me to believe otherwise."

"Kyle is my best friend, and Red and I had a project to work on together. Now that I think about it, she did the entire thing because you wouldn't let me help her."

"So you want me to approve of your cheating? What kind of girlfriend do you think I am?"

"I'm not cheating on you. All this time you've been accusing me of cheating, you've been doing it yourself."

"That's because I knew you were cheating on me."

"I never was Wendy. I love you too much to betray you like that. But how could you sleep with that sick bastard and let him get you pregnant and try to pass that child off as mine? That really hurts me that you could be so mean and nasty."

"Don't you say that about him! Token is a great guy and he treats me right."

"If he was that great then he would find his own girlfriend instead of sleeping with someone else's. He's fucking sick and twisted, why would you mess with someone like him?"

"Well I'm a hell of a lot better for her than you are." Stan turns around and notices Token standing behind him. "If you knew how to make your girlfriend happy she wouldn't have to come to me."

"Why can't you just leave us alone? Go find your own girlfriend."

"I will soon enough because I can guarantee you that you and Wendy aren't going to last much longer. Especially if you continue having trouble getting it up and keeping it up." Token smirks.

"You son of a bitch!" Stan shoves Token nearly causing him to fall to the ground. Token manages to catch his balance and punches Stan in the face.

"You guys, stop fighting!" Wendy shouts.

"Nope, I let him slide after he hit me the first time. I'm about to kill the bastard now!" Token punches Stan in the stomach and in the face again, knocking him down. Stan begins coughing.

"Token please, do it for me. Don't hurt him."

"Why do you care? You're probably going to go home and kick his ass anyway."

"I just do. So please, leave him alone."

Token kicks Stan. "Get up." Stan struggles to get up so Token kicks him again. "I said get up!" He pulls Stan up by the collar. He then shoves him up against the wall and pins him against the wall.

"Token, let him go."

"I'm not quite finished with him." He grabs a knife out of his pocket and holds it up to Stan's throat. Stan's eyes widen at the sight of the knife. "You listen to me and listen carefully. If I EVER cross paths with you again, I'm going to fucking kill you. Do you understand?" Stan nods as his eyes begin to water. "You better stay away from Wendy too."

"Dude, s-she's my girlfriend…"

Token slams him into the wall. "Did you hear what I said? Besides, if I have anything to say about it she won't be your girlfriend much longer."

"I-I promise I'll stay away from you and Wendy."

"Good, but just in case you decide to get in our way, let me give you a little preview about what will happen to you." He covers Stan's mouth and stabs him in the shoulder. Wendy's jaw drops as Stan cries out in pain. "SHUT UP!" Token removes his hand from off of Stan's mouth. "If you think that was bad just get in my way, it will be much worse for you. Do you understand?"

"Yes…" Stan replies weakly.

"Good, now you get your ass out of here. But before you go, I just want to warn you that if you were smart you'll keep your mouth shut about what just occurred here."

"I won't say anything."

"Smart kid. Now get lost!" He grabs Stan by his shirts and throws him out of the room. "Now that's one less problem we have to deal with."

"How could you do that him? Why did you stab him?"

"I had to send a message out to him."

"Threatening him with the knife was enough Token."

"Don't tell me you're starting to show some sympathy for that loser."

"I'm not, I just think you went a little too far that's all."

"That's nothing compared to the shit you've done to him."

"Well maybe I've been wrong…"

"You weren't. I'm going to go talk to the doctor about you being released." He walks off.

Meanwhile, outside the hospital, Stan is trying to reach Kyle. "Hello?" Kyle answers.

"Kyle?" Stan cries into the phone. "Are you home?"

"Yeah I'm home, what's wrong? Did Wendy do something to you?"

"I'll explain when I get there."

"Where are you? Do you want me to come pick you up?"

"No, I'll walk. I'll be there in awhile."

"I'll see you then."

_Please R&R_


	15. Chapter 15

_Well here's Chapter 15. It's a little longer than the others, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. _

Chapter 15

Stan, who is still in tears, knocks on Kyle's door. Kyle answers. "Hey dude, come on in. Kenny's here too. He's in the living room."

"Thanks." Stan sniffs as he walks in. Stan has his hand on his shoulder where he was stabbed. Kyle notices this.

"Why do you have your arm on your shoulder?"

"I'll explain later. Hi Kenny." He says as he walks in the living room.

"Hey. It looks like it bleeding. What the hell happened?" Kenny asks him.

Stan sighs. "If you guys must know, I was stabbed a little while ago."

"WHAT?" Both Kenny and Kyle exclaim.

"Wendy stabbed you?" Kyle asks.

"No, it was Token." Stan informs them.

"Why the fuck did he do that?"

"He wanted me to see what would happen if I get in his way again, except it would be worse than this time."

"I'm going to go get something to clean that up with and a bandage. When I get back you're going to tell us everything that happened." He heads upstairs to the bathroom. He's stopped by Ike.

"What happened to Stan?"

"It's a long story Ike."

"Is he ok?"

"I'm sure he will be. Can you do me a favor and not tell mom and dad about this? I promise I'll tell you everything later."

"Sure, no problem." Ike walks off. Kyle grabs rubbing alcohol and a bandage and heads back to the living room. "Ok, so tell us what happened…from the beginning." He starts cleaning up the blood.

Stan starts to tear up. "Well, my dad grounded me and told me that I have to break up with Wendy. Wendy then called me and said she needed to talk and I told her that I needed to talk to her as well. So she told me to come over. I went over and Bebe was there so we were talking for a minute and then Wendy came out and started attacking me with a bat."

"With Bebe there?"

"At first Bebe was there. But after she knocked a few of my teeth out," he shows them where his missing teeth are, "she made Bebe leave. She then continued to attack me with the bat and then she started choking me."

"Why though?"

"Like you don't know already!" He bursts into tears. "You know exactly why she attacked me!"

"No I don't. That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"It's because you confronted her about abusing me! That's why she fucking attacked me!" He jerks his arm away from Kyle. "And you slept with her! How could you do this to me? You're supposed to be my best friend!" He continues crying.

"What the hell are you talking about? I would never sleep with that herpes infested whore!"

"She said you did!"

"You believe her? Her nasty ass fucking sleeps around and yes she did try to get me into bed, but I wouldn't do that to you. Nor would I even think about sleeping with her."

"Why would she say you did then?"

"To upset you, and it looks like it worked."

"Stan, Wendy tries to sleep with every guy." Kenny adds. "She's tried to fuck me, but I turned her down too." Stan continues sobbing. "You deserve better than that. Why do you stay with her if she cheats on and beats on you?"

"We can get past that."

"Yeah when she fucking kills you. Is that what you want?"

"She won't kill me. I know she's upset with me, but I don't think it would ever come down to that."

"You can never be too sure of that Stan." Kyle tells him. "I think you should take your dad's advice and break up with that psycho. Now tell us what happened after she started choking you."

"Well she stopped choking me because she was suddenly in pain. I wanted to call an ambulance, but she insisted that I call Token and have him drive her to the hospital. Token came and drove us to the hospital, insulting me the entire time, might I add. We get to the hospital and he tells the nurse that Wendy's his girlfriend so they only let him stay in the room with her. We argue about it and he just laughs at me and calls me pathetic and tells me that he's more of a boyfriend to her than I am and how he's taking my place in her bed. I get mad and close to hitting him, but then Wendy kicks me out of the room. Moments later the nurse comes out and tells me that Wendy lost the baby."

"Damn dude, I'm sorry to hear that." Kenny puts his hand on Stan's shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"I'm still upset about this, but I'll get over it in time."

"It's probably for the best, at least now you have no ties to her."

"Maybe. So I go in the room with them and Wendy is crying in Token's arms. I tell her I'm sorry and ask if there was anything I could do to help and she told me to get out and she says how it's my fault she lost the baby. Then she shoved me to the ground and started slamming my head into the ground. She said I kept stressing her out and that's what caused her to lose the baby. Token eventually pulled her off of me. Then she went on saying how I always ruin things for her. She even mentioned Kyle coming to her house again and said I had no business telling you, Kyle."

"Well did she think I wouldn't find out eventually?" Kyle asks him.

"Yeah, but I really wish you hadn't went over there. You made things worse."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to stand around and do nothing about her abusing you."

Stan sighs. "Anyway, then she asked me to let her grieve in peace. I told her that it was my baby too and that I was also grieve. Then," he starts to tear up, "she told me it wasn't my baby." Tears slowly fall from his eyes. "She told me she lied about how far along she was. She was really four months pregnant not three."

"She told me she was four and half months." Kyle adds in.

"It doesn't matter whether she was four or four and a half, there's still no way this was my baby. She even reminded me that I should've known better when she said she was three months pregnant because we weren't having sex three months ago. I should've known better, but I thought I had lost track of time."

"Did she tell you who the father is?" Kenny inquires.

"Token…" He cries. "Token is the father!"

"Bullshit!" Kyle jumps up. "There's no fucking way she could know that."

"What do you mean?"

"Stan, not only has Wendy been fucking Token, she's been fucking Clyde, Craig, Tweek, Butters, and Gregory. Gregory was leaving her house as I got there."

"You're lying…"

"I wish I was Stan." Stan cries even harder than before. "I didn't want to tell you Stan, but I think you deserve to know what kind of person your girlfriend is."

"B-b-b-b-but…why…why…would she…do this?" Stan begins hyperventilating.

"Oh shit! Stan come on don't do this to yourself. Don't let that bitch get to you."

"I've…always…been…so good…to…her."

"Breathe slowly, you're getting yourself worked up and it's not good for you. So take slow deep breaths." Stan does as Kyle tells him. "Good, keep doing that." Kyle looks at Kenny. "Can you get him a glass of water please?" Kenny nods and heads to the kitchen.

"How could she do this to me Kyle? She always accuses me of cheating on her, but she's the one who's cheating on me!" He starts coughing. Kenny returns with the glass of water and hands it to Stan. "Thank you." He takes a sip.

"So if Wendy knew that Token was the father, or so she says anyway," Kenny begins, "why was she going to make you think that you were the father?"

"She wanted her and Token to go to college and get there degrees and then they were going to tell me the truth and take the baby from me."

"Well that's stupid. You're going to college too."

"My dad told me that I had to put college on the backburner for a long time when he found out about it. Wendy and Token think I'm not going to be doing anything with my life that's why they decided to do this. Then I told Token that I think he was selfish for doing this and he told me he doesn't give a shit about my feelings and that it was his and Wendy's idea. He started calling me names again and I hit him. He was going to hit me back, but Wendy stopped him and told him she needed to talk to me alone."

"What could she possibly have to say to you?" Kyle asks.

"She asked me if I was hurt and now I know how it feels to be cheated on. She still believes I'm cheating on her with you and Red."

"She's a fucking moron."

"I kept telling her that I wouldn't cheat on her because I love her and that I was hurt that she got pregnant by Token and tried to pass their kid off as mine. Then she went on saying that she thinks Token is good guy and he treats her right. I told her that if he was that great then he should find his own girlfriend. He returned, and said he was better than me and said I was impotent, I shoved him and then he started beating me up. Wendy begged him to stop, but he wouldn't. He then pinned me up against the wall and held a knife up to my throat. He said that if we crossed paths again he would kill me, he also told me to stay away from Wendy. Then he said he wanted to give me a preview of what would happen to me if I came near them and he stabbed me in the shoulder and threw me out. But before throwing me out he warned me to keep my mouth shut about that. I guess it's too late for that huh?"

"I think you should call the police. You could have both of them arrested for assault." Kenny informs him.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid to."

"Don't be afraid. They'll probably go to jail."

"I doubt it. Token's rich, he could probably ensure that neither of them spend one night in jail."

"You can't spend the rest of your life fearing them." Kyle adds in. "If you're not going to go to the police, you should at least tell your parents."

"I can't tell anyone, Kyle. I took a big risk telling the two of you. You guys are my two best friends, so I had to tell you." Suddenly the doorbell rings.

"I'll get that." Kenny tells them as he walks off.

"Well if you're not going to tell on Wendy, are you at least going to break up with her?"

"I have to, my dad is making me."

"It's for your own good. It sounds like she wants you dead."

"I don't think she does. She just gets upset with me sometimes."

"Why are you still making excuses for her? After what happened at the hospital today I would think that-"

"STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Stan jumps in fear as him and Kyle both hear his name being yelled out. They both automatically recognize that as Wendy's voice. Wendy storms in the living with Kenny following her. Kyle stands up as Stan hides behind him.

"I tried to get her to leave, but she wouldn't go." Kenny tells them.

"I knew Stan was here and I was wasn't leaving until he was with me!" She looks over at Stan. "Let's go right now, your parents sent me here to get you."

"H-how did you know I was here?" Stan asks Wendy.

"It was obvious. When I called your house and your parents said you weren't home I knew you were either at your boyfriend's or your girlfriend's house."

"What are you doing out of the hospital? Shouldn't you be there?"

"They discharged me. Now enough small talk, let's go!" She walks toward Stan, but Kyle stops her.

"You're going to go, but Stan won't be with you."

"Yes he is! He's already in enough trouble with his parents and they asked me to bring him home."

"Well in that case I'll take him home and I'll explain to his parents why I'm bringing him home instead of you."

"No you won't." She looks at Stan. "Get your stupid ass up right NOW!"

"Stan, don't listen to her. Listen to how you talk to him. Do you think I'm going to let him go anywhere with you? Especially so that you can hit him again, I don't think so."

"If I really wanted to hit him, I would." She reaches over Kyle and punches Stan right in the mouth, causing his lip to bleed. "See?"

"OUT!" Kyle pushes Wendy away.

"I'm not leaving without Stan."

"You have no choice, now get out of my house before I call the police."

"Call the police! See if I care!"

"Wendy, why don't you just leave him alone?" Kenny asks. "Haven't you done enough to this poor kid? Now you're just being a bully."

"I don't understand why you're NOT angry."

"Why would I be?"

"Well he is sleeping with _your _girlfriend."

"Really? What proof do you have?"

"I've seen them snuggled up in the hallways together, plus they exchanged numbers and she's calling him at all hours of the night."

"I bet she is."

"Wow, you really don't care."

"They're not sleeping together. They were working on a project together."

"So you fell for the whole "project" excuse too."

"It's not an excuse."

"Of course it is. That's what I would always tell Stan when I wanted to see Token."

"Well the difference between you and Red is that she's not a two-timing tramp like you."

"How dare you!" She slaps Kenny.

"You have serious issues, you know that right?"

"Fuck you!" She tries to slap him again, but he grabs her arm.

"I usually don't hit girls, but if you hit me again I will." Wendy glares at him before jerking her arm away.

"Wendy, I'm only going to say this one more time." Kyle warns her. "Get the hell out of my house!"

"Fine, I'll go." She turns towards the door. "But, I'm not leaving without Stan." She turns back towards the living room and rushes towards Stan. Kyle tries to stop her, but she pushes Kyle out of the way and grabs Stan by his hair. "You're going to come with me whether you like it or not!"

"Wendy, please stop! You're hurting me!" Stan cries out.

"Shut up and let's go!" She continues yanking his hair. Kyle pulls Wendy away from Stan. "Let me go Kyle!"

"I'm going to let you go. You're going go outside and away from my house." Kyle tells her as he carries her outside. He slams the door in her face.

"_THIS IS FAR FROM OVER!"_ They hear her yell.

Kyle looks at Stan. "Now do you see why you should break up with her?"

"I know Kyle, but I don't know how." Stan starts crying again.

"Dude, just tell her it's over." Kenny tells him. "You'll feel better once you get it over with."

"Yeah Stan, then you don't have to worry about her anymore." Kyle adds.

"What about Token? Remember he's still threatening me."

"Don't worry about Token, I'll take care of that."

"Please don't. I don't want the situation to get out of hand."

"It already got out of hand when he stabbed you."

Stan sighs. "I'm going to go to Stark's Pond to clear my head."

"When are you going to tell Wendy?"

"As soon as I figure out how I'm going to tell her."

"Do you want Kenny and me to come with you?"

"No, I better do this by myself."

"Call if you need anything."

"I will, thank you." He leaves.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Kenny shakes his head.

"Me too."

An hour later Stan is still at the pond. He's throwing rocks in the water. He lets out a deep sigh. "I think I can do this…I know I can do this. I have no choice, my dad said I have to. Plus Kyle is right, this is for my own safety." He calls Wendy.

"So now you want to talk to me."

"W-Wendy…"

"What Stan? What the HELL do you want?"

"C-can you m-meet me at Stark's Pond?"

"For what?"

"I-I really n-need to t-talk to you."

"I'll come when I get good and ready. And stop that fucking stuttering!"

"O-ok, I'll be here when you get here." She hangs up on him. "It's now or never Stan…"

_You know the drill, R&R. Chapter 16 coming soon. _


	16. Chapter 16

_Well here's Chapter 16, finally. _

Chapter 16

"Ugh, what the hell could he possibly have to talk about?" Wendy asked Token as she paces around her room.

"Who the fuck cares? Don't even bother going, you know whatever he has to say is some bullshit anyway."

"Probably, but I should see what he wants."

"Why do you care?"

"Well he is my boyfriend Token!"

"But you don't even like him."

"I know, but still…"

"He obviously thought I was bluffing when I told his ass he better stay away from you. I meant what I said Wendy."

"I know you did Token."

"I think you better stay here and let me go to Stark's Pond."

"Absolutely not!"

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to hurt him."

"May I remind you that this is the guy who has been cheating on you with not one, but TWO people?"

"I know he is, but I don't want you to hurt him. I think I've hurt him enough…"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you getting soft on me?"

"I'm not, it's just…I don't know." Wendy lowers her head. Token raises her chin.

"You love him, don't you?"

"Of course not. I love you and only you."

Token kisses her on her forehead. "Baby, you don't have to lie to me. I know you love him, just be honest with yourself and me."

Wendy sighs. "Fine, I do a little bit. But it's not the same love I feel for you."

"I thought so." Token turns away from her.

"You're not mad are you?"

"No, I already knew that anyway. Well anyway, let's go to Stark's Pond."

"Token, he wants to talk to me, not you."

"He will, I'll be waiting in the car just in case you need me."

"I don't think that will be necessary."

"Anything's necessary when Stan's involved."

"Ok, but we're going to have to take my car."

"That's fine, we just need to make a quick stop by my house."

"What for?"

"I need to get a few things."

"Like what?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

Meanwhile, Stan is still waiting for Wendy at Stark's Pond. He's throwing rocks in the water. He looks at his watch. "Where could she be? I hope everything's ok." He calls Wendy.

"What now Stan?"

"I was just wondering where you are."

"I SAID I WOULD BE THERE WHEN I'M GOOD AND FUCKING READY!"

"Ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"If you were really sorry then you wouldn't be bugging me!" She hangs up.

"Maybe she's not going to come. I should probably go. But no, I have to get this over with." He continues throwing rocks in the water. About 45 minutes later Wendy finally shows up. "I'm glad you made it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Make it quick, I have other things to do."

"Can we sit down by the pond?"

"Look, I don't have time for your games. Whatever it is, just spit it out!"

Stan sighs. "Ok, there's no easy way for me to say this. I know you haven't been happy with me for a long time."

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Well you've been cheating on me for God knows how long with Token."

"Please tell me you didn't go there. That's real hypocritical of you considering you're cheating on me with Kyle and Red."

"I wasn't cheating on you. I really don't want to have this argument with you again I just-"

"We're going to have it whether you like it or not! The ONLY reason I was cheating on you is because you were cheating on me. If you could've just left Kyle alone, Token and I never would've hooked up."

"Ok, well then what was your reason for sleeping with those other guys?"

"So you admit to sleeping with Kyle?"

"No I don't because it didn't happen. Don't change the subject."

"Token is the only one I've been with. Don't listen to what your stupid boyfriend tells you."

"How do you know Kyle told me?"

"He told me he was going to tell you that."

"That's funny because he told me you were going to deny it."

"Of course I am, it's not true. He's just mad because he can't have you all to himself like he wants to. I really hate you for taking his side over mine! I can't believe you-"

"It's over!" Stan blurts out.

Wendy looks at him in shock. "WHAT?"

Stan lowers his head. "I said, it's over…"

"What's over?"

"Our relationship. I can't do this anymore."

"You're not breaking up with me! I won't allow it!"

"That's exactly why I'm doing this. I'm tired of you constantly telling me what to do. That and the fact that you're always hitting me." Wendy slaps him. "See what I mean?"

"Well what the hell did you expect?" Wendy begins to tear up. "Did you expect me to smile and say ok like everything's fine? I fucking love you Stan! How could you do this to me?" She starts crying (faking it of course).

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, it's just I can't be in a relationship with you if you're going to lie to me and hit me all the time."

"What did I lie to you about Stan?"

"The whole baby situation, you cheating on me with Token."

"But you're cheating on me too!"

"I swear I'm not. I'm so sick and tired of you accusing me of things that YOU'RE doing."

Wendy looks behind her and turns back towards Stan. "I can't believe you're going to continue to lie about even now! If anyone should be doing the dumping it should be ME!" She quickly looks behind her again. "But that's cool. I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry for everything that happens to you."

Stan gives her a puzzled look. "What are you…?" He senses someone coming up behind him and turns around and sees Token approaching him. He starts backing up. "Stay away from me."

Token puts on a pair of gloves. "I guess me stabbing you in the shoulder wasn't good enough was it? You're still coming around Wendy."

"Just leave me alone ok?" He turns towards Wendy, who is also putting on gloves. "Can't you do something?"

"I'm sorry, the last time I checked I wasn't your girlfriend anymore."

"Don't be like that."

"Sorry kid, now that we're no longer together you're on your own now."

"But Wendy I-" He's cut off due to the fact that Token hit him in the back of his head knocking him down.

Token kicks him. "Get up!" Token kicks him even harder. "I said get up!" He pulls Stan up by the back of his shirt and puts him in a chokehold. Stan struggles to break free, but Token gets a tighter grip on him. "It's funny Stan, at the hospital you were ready to fight. Now you're acting like scared bitch. What's up with that?"

"I don't want to fight you."

"Don't worry, you won't be doing the fighting." Token looks at Wendy. "You know what to do."

Wendy looks concerned for a second, then she pulls a needle out of her pocket. She grabs Stan's arm and sticks the needle in his arm. She injects something into his arm and then takes the needle out. "W-what did you put in me?" Stan asks her teary eyed.

Wendy slaps him in the face. "Don't worry about that. I think you need another dose since you want to question me." She pulls another needle out of her pocket.

"Please don't…"

She slaps him again. "You don't have a option here!" She sticks this needle in his other arm and again injects something into it and removes the needle. Stan breaks free from Token and grabs his chest. "What's your problem?"

Stan starts breathing rapidly. "My…chest…hurts…" Sweat begins falling down his face.

"Aww, your chest hurts?" Token teases him. "Do you want me to help you out?"

"Yes…please…" Stan drops down to knees and continues breathing hard and clutching his chest.

"Ok, but you're going to have to move your hands." Stan hesitantly puts his hands on his knees. As soon as he does that Token punches him in the chest as hard as he can causing him to fall over. Stan grabs his chest again and starts coughing uncontrollably.

"What…did…(cough)…do…that…(cough)…for?" He continues coughing, then he starts throwing up.

Token starts laughing. "God, you're such a fucking pussy! Get your stupid ass up!" He pulls Stan up again, but this time he covers his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Token punches him in the face. "SHUT UP!" Stan suddenly feels something in his nose as Token covers one of his nostrils. "Now I want you to take a nice deep breath."

"No way! What are you trying to do to me?"

Token punches him again. "Don't fucking question me! Do as I fucking tell you, you little bitch!"

Tears began to fall from Stan's eyes as he does as he's told. He starts coughing again. Token removes the object and places it in his other nostril.

"Do it again!" He demands.

"I can't…" Stan sobs. Token hits him in the stomach then Stan once again does as he's told. Token removes the object and uncovers Stan's eyes. Suddenly blood starts dripping from Stan's nose. "Ugh…I don't feel so good…" Token shoves him to the ground.

"You're not supposed to!" He kicks Stan in the back. Stan struggles to get up.

"Token, I really don't feel good. I-I think I need to see a doctor." He grabs his chest again.

"What the hell are you telling me for?"

"Please," He starts crying. "I really need your help."

"No can do. I'm enjoying watching you suffer."

Stan looks at Wendy. He notices she has her hands behind her back, but he doesn't acknowledge it. "You'll help me, won't you?"

"I don't think so!" She brings her hand around front and reveals that she has a bat in her hand. She holds it up ready to swing.

"Wendy, don't. I'm sorry I broke up with you. Maybe we can find a way to work things out."

"Shut UP!" She hits him in the head with the bat knocking him down. "Nobody breaks up with Wendy Testaburger and lives to tell about it!" She hits him in his back and legs as he screams out in pain. "And to think I actually came here feeling sorry for your pathetic ass! No more Stan! You're going to wish you had stayed with me now! Don't even THINK for a MINUTE that I'm going to let Kyle or Red have you. I'll kill you first before that happens!" She hits him in the chest and he throws up blood. She drops the bat and bends down beside him. He looks up at her, still in tears.

"W-why are you doing this to me?" He whispers.

"I already explained that to you." She grabs his wrists and rolls his sleeves up. She pulls out a razor blade.

"What are you doing?" Token asks her.

"I'm getting ready to slit his wrists. Stan didn't know that I knew he does that."

"We didn't have that planned."

"Well I didn't think we would end up doing any of this. I'm glad I came prepared. Besides, it has to be convincing that he did all this to himself."

"I guess you're right."

Wendy then slits both Stan's wrist. Stan continues to cry. "There's no use in crying. As usual, you brought this on yourself."

"Please take me to the hospital. I feel really weak. Everything is starting to look blurry."

"That's how you're supposed to feel." She looks at Token. "Can you knock him out or something? His whining, as usual, is giving me a headache."

"Sure. Let me see what I can find." He looks around and notices a large rock. He moves it next to Stan. He grabs Stan by his head.

"You don't have to do this. Just get me some help and I won't tell anyone about this. I promise."

"You weren't going to say anything anyway." He slams Stan's head into the rock. Blood gushes out of Stan's head as he passes out.

"Is he out cold?" Wendy asks.

Token kicks him really hard, but he doesn't budge. "Yeah I think he's out."

Wendy observes Stan. "Oh my God Token! I think you killed him!"

Token kicks him a few more times with the same result. "Yeah it appears that way."

"We were only supposed to hurt him, not kill him!"

Token puts the needles in one hand and the razor in the other. "There, now everyone will think he did this to himself."

"I really didn't want to kill him…"

"Look, what's done is done. Let's get out of here before we get caught!" He takes off. Wendy takes one last look at Stan before leaving.

_Guys, try not to be too pissed with me, lol. R&R_


	17. Chapter 17

_Well here's Chapter 17. Sorry for the long wait._

Chapter 17

_Beep…Beep…Beep. _

Stan slowly opens his eyes and looks around. He realizes that he's lying in a bed and he's hooked up to machines. Both of his wrists are bandaged and his head is bandaged as well. He notices his mom sleeping in a chair. He moves his lips, but nothing comes out. Sharon wakes up and notices that Stan's eyes are open. She rushes to his bed.

"Baby, you're awake! I'm so glad." She kisses him multiple thoughts. "We really thought we lost you. Don't worry honey, mommy's going to be here for you from now on ok?"

Stan, who looks confused, nods. He tries moving his lips again, but again there's no sound. His eyes start to tear up.

"I'm going to go get the doctor sweetie. I'll be right back." She turns to walk off when Stan touches her hand.

"M-mo...om…" He manages to get out weakly.

"Don't say anything honey. Let me get the doctor ok?" Stan shakes his head slowly. "Don't worry, the doctor is going to help you not hurt you." Sharon walks out of the room. Randy, Shelly, Kyle, Kenny, Red, Wendy, and Token are standing outside the room.

"What's wrong?" Randy questions his wife.

"Stan's awake!"

"That's great!" Wendy exclaims. "I didn't think he was going to make it."

Kyle glares at her. "I knew he was going to pull through."

"Well good, now that he's awake I want to have a few words with him." Randy tries to go in Stan's room, but Sharon stops him.

"Let the doctor see him first." She notices the doctor heading towards the room. "Doctor! I was just coming to see you! My son's awake!"

"Really? I better go in there and examine him." The doctor walks in the room with Sharon and Randy behind him. The doctor gives Stan a full examination. "Stan? Do you know where you are?" Stan shakes his head. "You're in the hospital."

"W-what…h-h-h-happened…to…m-me?"

"You were in a coma, for three months. You were found at Stark's Pond unconscious. There was drug paraphernalia found around you. We ran a toxicology report and it came out positive for cocaine and opiates, which, judging by the paraphernalia the opiates were most likely heroin. We believe that you were extremely high and passed out hitting your head on a rock in the process. Not only that, but you've also slit your wrists." Stan's eyes begin to tear up.

"Don't you even think about crying!" Randy blurts out.

"Randy…" Sharon gave her husband a warning look.

"Sharon, let me handle this!" He focuses his attention back on Stan. "What the fuck were thinking? Drugs? I know your mother and I raised you better than that."

"D-dad…I-I'm not taking d-drugs."

"Bullshit Stan! You tested positive for cocaine and heroin! How the hell do you explain that?"

"I-I don't know." Stan starts crying.

"I know because you were injecting that shit into you. I saw the fucking needles." He looks at Sharon. "It all makes sense now. The failing grades, the drastic weight loss, the bruises on him." He looks back at Stan. "Has your drug pusher been kicking your ass?"

"I don't have a drug pusher dad. I'm not taking drugs." He sniffs.

"Randy, leave him alone. He just came out of a coma." Sharon tells Randy as she rubs Stan's shoulder.

"I've waited three months to have this conversation with him, I'm not putting this off any longer."

"You're going to have to. He's trying to cope with what's happened to him. Give him some time to recover."

"No! It's his own damn fault he's in this situation."

"We don't know that."

"I do. I told you months ago I thought he was on drugs. This fucking proves it."

"No it doesn't Randy."

"Sharon, I'm not going to argue with you about this." He turns his attention back to Stan. "Not only that…" He grabs both of Stan's arms so that he can see that his wrists are bandaged. "You're fucking cutting yourself! What the fuck is the matter with you?" Randy starts shaking him. "Huh? What's wrong with you?"

"D-dad, please stop it!" Stan cries even harder.

"Randy please! Wait until Stan is well enough to have this conversation with you. Now isn't the time." Sharon tells her husband.

"Fine, I'll drop it…for now." He looks at Stan. "I hope you know you're in a lot of trouble when you get home. I need a fucking beer." He storms out. Stan bursts into tears. Sharon sits down beside him and lays his head on her shoulder. Stan starts shaking.

"I'll leave you two alone." The doctor tells her.

"Thank you."

"It's for the best that you try to keep him calm. I don't want him to have any setbacks." He whispers to her.

"I will doctor, don't worry." The doctor leaves. She kisses Stan on his forehead. "It's going to be ok baby, it's going to be ok."

"Mom, I'm not taking drugs I swear. You have to believe me."

"I believe you baby." She tells her son gently as she wipes his tears. She rocks him back and forth. "You know some of your friends are here to see you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, there's Wendy, Kyle, Kenny, Red, and Token."

"T-Token…?"

"Yes honey. They've all been so worried about you. We all have. We just want you to get better so you can come home." Suddenly there's a knock on the door and the door slowly opens. Wendy walks into the room. "Hi Wendy."

"Hi Mrs. Marsh!" Wendy greets her gleefully. "Is it ok for me to come in?"

"Of course sweetie."

Wendy walks over to Stan's bed. "You look famished Mrs. Marsh. Maybe you should get something to eat."

"You're right dear. I haven't had anything to eat all day, I've just been worried about my baby."

"I understand. We've all been worried about him. Why don't you go to the cafeteria and get a bite to eat?"

"I think I'll do that. Will you stay here with him until I get back?"

"Yeah no problem."

"Mom, please don't go…" Stan pleas with his mother.

"Oh honey, I'll be back in a little bit." Sharon tells her distressed son.

"Don't leave me here, please. I'm begging you." His eyes began to tear up.

"Stan, I promise I'll be back soon. Besides, Wendy will be here with you."

"Yeah Stan, you're in good hands don't worry." Wendy smiles at Stan.

"Maybe I should stay here with him. He seems really upset."

"Well of course he is. He did just come out of a coma. But you have to take care of yourself…for him. Go get something to eat."

"Ok…" She looks at Stan. "I'll see you in a few minutes sweetie." She kisses him on the forehead and leaves. Wendy shuts the door behind her. Wendy sits next to Stan. "I'm glad that you're doing better, baby."

"This is your fault." Stan mumbles.

"What?"

"I said this is your fault. You and Token."

"What are you talking about?"

"I remember now…"

"Remember what?"

"You and Token…you beat me up. You injected needles into my arm. It was drugs wasn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. I broke up with you and then you and Token attacked me. You slit my wrists and he slammed my head on a rock. You guys could've killed me!"

"Well you're not dead so stop bitching!"

"How could you do this to me Wendy? My parents think I'm on drugs. My dad is going to fucking kill me when I get home because of what you did!"

"You should've thought about that before you broke up with me…"

"I did it for my own safety. You kept beating me up. One can only take so much abuse!"

Wendy slaps him. "Watch how you talk to me! I NEVER abused you."

"What do you call it?"

"I don't think I like your attitude Stan." She looks at the door and then back at Stan. "But don't worry, I have something that will take care of that." She pulls a needle out her pocket. "I have a friend that I thought you might want to get reacquainted with."

"MO-" Stan begins to yell as Wendy covers his mouth.

"Silly boy, your mom went to get food. She's not going to be able to hear you." She injects the needle into his arm. Tears began to fall from Stan's eyes. Wendy wipes his tears. "There, don't you feel better now?" There's a knock on the door and Wendy quickly puts the needle back into her pocket. The door opens and the Doctor comes in.

"Hello Doctor."

"Hi, I just came to check on my patient. May I have a moment alone with him?"

"Sure." Wendy kisses Stan on the cheek before she leaves.

"Doctor, when I can go home? I hate being in the hospital?" Stan asks the doctor teary-eyed.

"It will be a few more days."

"Oh man. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Well, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

"What is it?"

"After running a few tests on you, I found that you have Chalmydia, which is an STD."

"You're joking right?"

"I'm afraid not."

Stan bursts into tears. "How could this of happened? I didn't have any kind of symptoms or anything."

"Sometimes it takes symptoms a few weeks to show up, and sometimes people don't get any symptoms at all."

"How can I get rid of this?"

"I'll prescribe an antibiotic. But you have to remember to use protection when having sexual intercourse. Have you had multiple partners?"

"No, I've only been with one person."

"Well I think it's best that you let her know so that she can be tested as well."

"I will." Stan wipes his eyes.

"I'm going to go check on a few other patients, so I'll be back shortly. Do you want me to tell your friend to come back in?"

"Please don't. Can you ask my friends Kyle and Kenny to come in if they're still here?"

"Sure thing." The doctor leaves. Stan cries to himself, but quickly wipes his eyes when he hears a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kyle, Kenny, and Red come into Stan's room.

"Hey dude, how are you feeling?" Kyle asks as he sits down in a chair next to him.

"As well as any other coma patient. I just want to go home."

"You'll be home soon enough. Now tell me what the hell is going on. I know you're not taking drugs." Stan lowers his head. "Stan? Are you?"

Stan lifts his head up and looks at Kyle, then Kenny, then Red, and then back down again. Tears began to form in his eyes. He looks up again. "If I tell you guys something, you have to promise me you'll keep it in this room."

"I promise." Both Kenny and Red tell him.

"That depends on what it is." Kyle adds.

"KYLE! Promise me!" Stan demands.

Kyle lets out a deep side. "Ok, fine. What is it?"

"Wendy and Token…they injected drugs into me and made me sniff drugs…" Stan mumbles.

"WHAT?" The other three say in unison.

"Wendy and Token gave you drugs?" Kyle asks.

"Yes!"

"What exactly happened?"

"I don't remember it that well, but I remember dumping Wendy and then her and Token beat me up. Wendy stuck needles in my arms and Token made me sniff something." Tears fall from his eyes.

"Is that all that happened?"

"Well I remember Wendy slitting my wrists and Token slamming my head onto a rock. The next thing I know I woke up here."

"Did you tell the doctor this?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I didn't remember at first. I remembered when Wendy came in here."

"She's a fucking bitch. Did she do anything to you when she was in here?"

"She slapped me and stuck another needle in me."

"What a bitch! As for Token…I should go kick his ass right now." He turns to leave, but Kenny stops him. "What are you doing?"

"Stan needs you right now. Token can wait."

"Look at what they did to Stan."

"I know, but not now."

"Thank you Kenny." Stan tells him.

"Stan, I think it's time you told your parents."

"I can't, my dad will be pissed."

"Why would he?"

"I don't know. He's always mad at me for something."

"Well your parents really need to know what's going on."

"I can't tell them. I just can't…" Stan sobs.

"Honey," Red begins as she puts her hand on his, "don't you think this has gotten out of hand? You were in a coma for three months. What if the next time Wendy attacks you she kills you?"

"I broke up with her."

"That doesn't mean she won't come after you. She did this to you right after you broke up with her."

"It doesn't matter. My parents can never find out."

"I'm sure you can at least tell your mom." Kyle adds.

"Then _SHE'LL _tell my dad. My dad can never know about this."

"This is about your safety Stan." Kenny tells him. "She's going to keep doing this as long as you let her get away with it. That crazy bitch should be in jail."

"I don't want her to go to jail. I don't want her to get in trouble."

"So you rather take the risk of her killing you?"

"She won't."

"That's it!" Kyle stands up. "I'm getting your mother whether you like it or not." He heads towards the door.

"Kyle no! You promised you wouldn't say anything!"

"I'm not going to tell her. YOU are!" He leaves.

"KYLE!" Stan yells as he breaks down.

"We just want to help to you Stan." Red tells him gently. "This really has to stop."

"Red's right Stan. Once your mom knows about this, it's going to be over." Kenny adds in.

Stan buries his face into his hands and continues to cry. Red pats his shoulder. "Everything's going to be fine sweetie, you'll see."

Seconds later Kyle and Sharon come back into the room. Sharon has a confused look on her face. "What's going on in here? Stan honey, why are you crying?" Stan looks up at his mother.

"Stan…it's time for you to tell her…everything." Kyle tells him.

"Tell me what? Kyle, what is this all about?"

"We'll leave you and Stan alone to talk. Come on guys." Him, Kenny, and Red leave.

_You know the drill. R&R_


	18. Chapter 18

_Don't worry I'm almost done. I say about another two to three chapters. Enjoy!_

Chapter 18

"Honey, what's going on?" Sharon asks Stan. Stan sniffles, but doesn't answer Sharon's question. "Stan? Why did Kyle tell me I need to talk to you? What's going on with you?"

"I-I I don't know how to tell you this…"

"Stan, I'm your mother. You can tell me anything." She sits down beside him and gently squeezes his hand. "Talk to me honey."

"Wendy hits me!"

"What?"

"She hits me mom…" Tears are now streaming down his face. "She's been doing it since the summer time."

"But why?"

"Because she thinks I'm cheating on her with Kyle and Red. But I'm not cheating on her mom! I swear I'm not!"

"I believe you. I just can't believe Wendy is treating you like this."

"Well she is." Stan sniffs.

"What exactly has she done?"

"Do you remember when I had that concussion? That was from her beating me up at school. She slaps me, punches me, kicks me, slams my head into walls, and hits me with belts. She's even poured hot water on my back."

"My god!"

"She's the reason I was in a coma. Her and Token both."

"What do you mean?"

"They're the reason I had drugs in my system. They injected drugs in my arm and made me sniff drugs. Wendy slit my wrists and Token slammed my head on a rock."

"They did what? They've been here everyday for the last three months out of concern for you! I can't believe they're responsible for this! I'm calling the police."

"No mom, don't! I don't want them to get in trouble."

"Stan, they could've killed you! I want them locked up!"

"Please don't mom."

"Why not?"

"Because…I-I'm scared. I'm afraid of what they'll do to me if they go to jail." He continues crying. Sharon hugs him.

"You don't have to be afraid. Mommy's here now and I won't let them hurt you anymore."

"Just please don't call the police mom. I'm begging you…"

She kisses him on the forehead. "Ok sweetie, if that's what you really want."

"It is. Oh, and please don't tell dad."

"Why not Stan?"

"He's going to be mad."

"Not at you."

"Yes he will. He'll find someway to blame this on me."

"No he won't."

"I just don't want him to find out, ok?"

Sharon sighs. "Stan, I don't like keeping things from your dad. This is very important and I think he really should know about this."

"Well then can we not tell him now? I want to tell him when I'm ready. Please?" He looks at his mother with side puppy dog eyes.

"Fine baby, I'll respect your wishes."

"Thanks mom."

"Is there anything else?"

"There is one thing…"

Meanwhile in the waiting area Kenny and Red are sitting down watching Kyle pace back and forth.

"I really hope he didn't wuss out."

"I don't think he did Kyle. He would be crazy to do so." Kenny assures Kyle.

"Then why the hell hasn't his mom ran out the room trying to kill Wendy?"

"Maybe Stan asked her not to. You know he would hate for her to get into trouble."

"Where did Wendy and Token go anyway?" Red asks.

"I think they went to get something to eat."

"If they're smart, they'll stay away." Kyle tells them. "Because if I see Token I'll-" Just then they hear Wendy giggling. Kyle turns and sees Wendy and Token heading his direction. Kyle runs towards them.

"Kyle wait!" Kenny yells out as him and Red run after him.

Kyle is now face to face with Token. "What the fuck do you want?" Token asks him.

"You son of a bitch!" Kyle punches him in the face. Token stares at him in shock as Wendy's jaw drops. Token looks like he's going to hit him back, but Kenny rushes over and stands in between the two of them. "Get out of the way Kenny!" Kyle demands.

"Kyle, he's not worth it. Just let it go."

"Fuck that! I'm going to kick his ass!"

"What the hell is your problem?" Token asks Kyle.

"You! I know about what you did to Stan and you're not going to get away with it!"

"Well if Stan had just stayed away from Wendy like I told him too then none of this would've happened."

"She was his fucking girlfriend! If anyone should've stayed away from Wendy it should've been YOU!" He looks over at Wendy. "You're so lucky you're a fucking girl…"

"You know, when you act like this you just prove even more that there's something going on between you and Stan." Wendy informs him.

"I'm looking out for my best friend you bitch! But I wouldn't expect you to know anything about that since the only person you've ever looked out for is yourself."

"Give me a break! I look out for plenty of people. Like my parents, Bebe, Token, and even Stan."

"Bullshit! You've treated Stan like shit for years. I'm glad he finally dumped your ass."

"Oh that's only temporary. Once he's out of the hospital and back to his old self again we'll be back together."

"I don't think so. He's telling his mom everything you did to him and I know she'll never let you two be together after that."

Wendy looks shocked. "He's what?"

"You heard what I said. He's telling his mother _EVERYTHING. _All the abuse, the lies, the drugs. Face it Wendy, you and Stan through."

She glares at Kyle. "I don't think so." She storms off. She heads to Stan's room and cracks the door open. She hears Stan sobbing.

"I can't believe she lied to you about the baby. That's horrible!"

"I know, she was going to let me believe that the baby was mine."

"That's really sick. How could she cheat on you like that? What if she gave you a disease or something?" Stan lowers his head. "Oh-no! Don't tell me she gave you a disease honey…"

Stan wipes his eyes. "She gave me Chlamydia!"

Wendy bursts into the room. "Stan! Why are you telling your mom that I gave you Chlamydia?" She looks at him teary-eyed.

"You did…"

"That's impossible! I don't have Chlamydia! Maybe you got it from Kyle or Red. If I did have it I probably got it from YOU!"

"I've never slept with Kyle or Red and you know it."

"Stan, I think it's about time you told your mother the truth." She looks at Sharon. "Mrs. Marsh, I'm sure Stan hasn't told you, but he's been sleeping with Kyle and Red for quite some time now. I just don't understand why he would cheat on me like this. I love him so much and would never do anything like this to him." Wendy pretends to cry.

"Mom she's lying! I'm not like that and you know it."

Sharon glares at Wendy. She walks over to her and slaps her across the face as hard as she can.

"OW!" Wendy screams.

"Now you know how my son feels!"

"What are you-"

"Don't play the innocent act with me Wendy! Stan told me everything! How could you treat my son like that?"

"I've been really good to your son."

"You call treating him like a fucking dog good? Slapping him around? Whipping him with belts? Injecting him with drugs? Passing off another man's baby as his? You call that good? You're nothing but trash!"

"Well what about what Stan did to me? He cheated on me with a boy and a girl! I'm sure you would be upset if your husband did that to you."

"Stan would never do the things you're accusing him of!"

"You obviously don't know your son that well…"

"I'll tell you what I do know, you're going to stay away from my son! I don't want you anywhere near him. You're lucky I don't call the police on your ass!"

"Can't I just have a minute alone with Stan? One final goodbye?"

"Absolutely not! There's nothing more you need to say to my son, now get out!" Wendy storms out. "Don't worry honey, you don't have to worry about her or Token ever hurting you again." She wipes away Stan's tears.

"I hope you're right mom."

Out in the waiting area, Kyle notices Wendy approaching near tears. "I guess things didn't go so well." He smirks. Wendy shoves him as she walks by him. "Hey, don't get mad at me just because you got caught."

"SHUT UP KYLE!" Wendy screams as she runs into Token's arms. "I hate him! I hate him!" She tells Token as tears fall from her eyes.

"I know baby, I know." Token tells her as he gently strokes her hair.

'I wonder what happened in there.' Kyle thinks as he turns to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Kenny asks him.

"I'm going to go check on Stan, I'll be back in a few." He walks off as Wendy glares at him.

"He's not going to get away with this." Wendy continues glaring.

"What are you going to do?" Token asks her.

"I'm not sure yet, but let's just go. I don't want to be here anymore."

In Stan's room, Kyle is now standing by Stan's bed. "Is everything ok in here?"

"It's fine honey." Sharon tells him. "He's just a little upset. I'll leave you boys alone to talk."

"Thanks." Kyle smiles as Sharon leaves. Kyle sits next to Stan on the bed. "So what happened?"

"I told her everything. Wendy was listening and she came in and started yelling at me. She thinks I gave her a disease."

"Why the hell would she think that?"

"I didn't want to say this in front of Kenny and Red, but I found out that I have Chlamydia…"

"Are you serious?"

"I wish I wasn't." Tears slowly fall from his eyes. "Wendy told my mom that I probably got it from you or Red, but you and I both know that isn't true. Wendy is the only person I've ever had sex with."

"I know. God, she's such a whore! Well at least you got something that can be treated."

"But I hate the fact that I have it in the first place. This really sucks."

"I know, but you can get past this."

"I don't know if I can." Stan begins sobbing.

Kyle lays Stan's head on his shoulders and strokes his head. "Shh, it will be ok. It will be ok."

Meanwhile, Wendy and Token are getting off the elevator when Wendy notices Randy heading towards the elevator. 'Hmm, I see an opportunity.' She thinks to herself. "Baby, just play along ok?"

"Ok…" Token gives her a confused look.

Wendy throws her arms around Token. "I just can't believe he gave me Chlamydia! I've always been so careful when I had sex with him!"

"It's not your fault."

"I know, but if Stan wasn't sleeping around on me, I wouldn't have gotten a disease." She pretends to cry.

"What did you just say?" Randy looks at her.

"Oh, Mr. Marsh…I didn't know you were there."

"What the hell did you just say?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you just say you got a disease from MY son?"

Wendy looks down. "Yes…"

"When did you find out?"

"Today, after Stan told me he had it."

"WHAT? He didn't tell me this?"

"He's probably embarrassed on how he got it."

"What do you mean?" Randy raises an eyebrow.

"I probably shouldn't say anything, I've said enough. Let's go Token." She tries to walk away, but Randy grabs her arm.

"You're going to tell me what you know!"

"I don't really know how to say this…"

"JUST SAY IT!"

"Well…Stan has been…how should I put this? Having an affair…"

"With who?"

"Kyle and Red…"

"You're fucking kidding me right?"

"Mr. Marsh, I really wish I was. I was devastated when I found out as well. I was willing to stay with him and help him with his little problem until I found out he gave me Chlamydia." Randy storms off. "Mission accomplished." She smiles to herself.

"Can we go now?"

"Not yet, let's go back upstairs to watch the fireworks." They get on the elevator.

Back in Stan's room, Stan still has his head rested on Kyle's shoulders. "Thank you for being such a good friend Kyle."

"No problem dude. You know I'm here if you need me."

Just then Randy bursts into the room and isn't happy by what he sees. Randy walks over to the bed. "Get your hands off my son!" He pulls Kyle away from Stan.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Stan looks at his father terrified.

Randy glares at Kyle. "You keep your filthy fucking hands off my son!"

"I was just comforting him. He's upset." Kyle defends his actions.

"Yeah I'll bet you were! You're nothing, but a fucking predator. How dare you try to take advantage of my son while he's vulnerable!"

"Dad, he wasn't!" Stan defends his best friend.

"Shut up Stan! You're too naïve to see what's really going on!" He focuses his attention back on Kyle. "Is that how you got him into bed before? Did you take advantage of him while he was upset?" He starts shaking Kyle. "Huh? Is it?"

"You've been talking to Wendy haven't you?"

"Answer my fucking question!"

"Mr. Marsh, I've never slept with Stan before. I don't know what Wendy told you, but I can guarantee you it's a lie."

"Somehow I doubt that, you fucking rapist! Now I want you to get out of here!" He shoves Kyle towards the door.

"Dad stop! Kyle didn't do anything to me." Stan bursts into tears.

"Don't you dare defend him!" He looks back at Kyle. "LEAVE!" Randy has almost pushed Kyle out the door when Sharon comes back into the room.

"What's going on in here? I heard yelling and screaming." She looks at Stan and notices that he's shaking and crying. She rushes over to her distraught son. "Sweetie, what's going on?"

"Dad is accusing Kyle of hurting me, but he didn't!" Stan sobs.

Sharon looks at her husband. "Randy…"

"He's fucking our son! He gave him Chlamydia!" Randy snaps.

"That's not true Mr. Marsh!" Kyle tells him.

"Shut up and get the hell out of here!" He shoves Kyle again.

"Randy wait! You've got it all wrong." She looks at Stan who shakes his head. "Honey, I'm sorry, but he has to know the truth."

"What truth?"

"Stan didn't get Chlamydia from Stan, he got it from Wendy."

Randy looks confused. "What?"

"Wendy is the one that's been sleeping around on Stan not the other way around. Stan never has slept with Kyle."

"Kyle raped him, I'm convinced of that. He even slept with that Red girl too."

"No he didn't. Somehow Wendy convinced herself that he was, but it's not true."

"Somehow I doubt that Sharon."

"Randy, you have no idea how horrible Wendy treats Stan. She was abusing him, that's why he always had bruises on him. It's her fault that he was in a coma. She drugged him."

"I'm sorry Sharon, but I find that hard to believe."

"Well I know that Wendy has always seemed like such a sweet girl, but-"

"That's not it. There's just no way in hell any son of mine would be such a wimp!" He glares at Stan. "Am I right Stan?"

Stan looks down. "I wish I could say you were dad…"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Letting a girl kick your ass like that?" Stan continues to look down. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Stan looks at him with tears in his eyes. "You're pitiful, I'm ashamed to call you my son." Stan bites his lip and tries hard to fight back the tears.

"Mr. Marsh, you're really upsetting him. He doesn't need this right now." Kyle tells Randy gently.

Randy glares at Kyle before shoving him up against the wall. Stan screams in fear. "Who the hell do you think you are telling me what _MY_ son needs?"

"Well I know the doctor said that it was best to keep Stan calm so he doesn't relapse or anything."

"I don't give a damn! He'll probably only do it because he can't handle hearing the truth. Now for the last time I want you out of here!" He pushes Kyle towards the door again.

"Fine I'm going." Kyle turns to leave.

"Kyle no!" Stan squeals. "I don't want you to go!" He tries to get out of the bed, but Sharon stops him.

"Stan, don't. You're not strong enough to be up moving around." Sharon explains to him. "You just came out of a coma so you have to take it easy honey."

"Mom, you have to do something. Stop letting dad treat Kyle like this. You know he didn't rape me. He's been nothing, but good friend to me. Please make dad understand that. " Stan is no longer able to hold back his tears.

Kyle glares at Randy. "Are you happy now? Look at what you're doing to your son." He tries to walk over to Stan, but Randy pulls him back.

"Obviously you don't understand English that well. Get the fuck out of here!"

"Randy, please let him stay. It would mean a lot to Stan." Sharon pleads with her husband.

"For what? To give him another chance to rape Stan? I don't think so. I want his sorry ass out of here!"

"Kyle's not like that and you know it!"

"I thought I did, but now I'm not so sure."

"Randy, just let him stay."

"Mrs. Marsh, it's ok. I'll go." Kyle steps in. Kyle turns to leave, but Randy grabs his arm.

"You listen here! If I ever catch you anywhere near my son again I'll have you ass thrown in jail on rape charges, you got it?" Kyle rolls his eyes and walks out. "And tell that Red slut the same goes for her!" Randy yells after him. Randy looks at his son who is now crying his eyes out as Sharon comforts him. "Stop coddling him Sharon! Let him be a man."

"He's been through a lot Randy…" Sharon explains. "Why did you have to treat Kyle like that in front of Stan?"

"I did he sorry ass a favor. If anything he should be thanking me."

"But you have your facts all wrong."

"I don't think so." He looks at Stan. "I meant what said. If I see him or Red near you again, I'm going to have them thrown in jail." He walks out.

"Give him some time Stan, he'll come around." Sharon tells her son.

"I hope so mom."

"Well for now, you need to focus on getting your strength up." She kisses him on the forehead.

_As usual, R&R_


	19. Chapter 19

_I'm sorry for the long wait, writer's block is a BITCH! This is a slow chapter, but things will pick up in Chapter 20. Enjoy. _

Chapter 19

It's been a month since Stan came out of his coma and he's now back home recovering. Stan is in his bed and his mother is feeding him soup. He snatches the spoon from his mom.

"Mom, I can do it myself!" Stan snaps. Stan tries to feed himself, but ends up spilling soup on his bed.

"Honey, let me do it." His mother tells him gently. "You just need some more time to get it right."

"Well I can't get better if you do it for me."

"I know Stan, I'm just-" Suddenly the doorbell rings. "I'll be right back." She answers the door and it's Kenny and Ike. "Oh hello boys. How are you?"

"Fine Mrs. Marsh." Kenny replies. "Is it ok to see Stan?"

"Sure. He's not really himself though."

"That's understandable considering everything he's been through."

Sharon smiles at him. "Follow me." They head to Stan's room and find him with his head buried in his hands. "Stan, what's wrong?"

"I knocked the bowl of soup over. God, I'm so pathetic!" He cries.

Sharon notices the bowl on the ground and picks it up. "You're not pathetic, you just have to be a little more patient. These things take time."

"Mom, I'm 17 years old! I should be able to feed myself."

"But sweetie, you had an accident. It's going to be awhile before you're your old self again."

"The doctor said I'll never be 100 percent again. Don't try to sugar coat things."

"I'm sorry Stan. By the way, Kenny and Ike are here to see you."

He looks at them and then looks angrily at his mother. "You could've told me they were here!"

"I was going to, but you were so upset I just-"

"I don't want to hear any excuses! Get out of my room!"

"Maybe we should come back another time…" Kenny decides to throw in.

"NO! Stay, come on in." Stan tells them. They slowly walk in.

"I'll leave you boys alone." Sharon says as she grabs the bowl and leaves.

"Where's Kyle? Why isn't he here?" Kenny and Ike exchange looks. "Well?"

"Stan, your dad told Kyle he can't come near you." Kenny explains.

"Why the fuck not? He's my best friend."

"Your dad thinks you two are having some kind of affair or something and he said Kyle isn't allowed to be around you."

"That's bullshit! Where did he get an idea like that from?"

"From Wendy…"

"Why would Wendy do that?"

"Because she's psycho. She pissed off that you dumped her."

Stan gives Kenny a blank stare. "I dumped her…?"

"You really don't remember do you?"

"I wouldn't do that, I love Wendy."

"Don't you remember? Wendy abuses you. It's her fault that you were in a coma."

"No, it was because of Token! He beat me up. It's because of him I had to miss three months of my life! Because of him, I can't even feed myself anymore!" He eyes began to well up. "Because of him I can't fucking walk, I'm stuck in this bed! Because of him I'm having a hard time remembering things! That bastard has ruined my life! I hate him! I fucking hate him!" He breaks down in tears.

"Stan, I'm sorry you're suffering right now, but things will get better. As for Token, that's not how it happened. From what you told us in the hospital Token AND Wendy drugged you and beat you up. Does any of that ring a bell?"

Stan thinks for a minute. "The drug part sounds familiar. My dad believes I'm on drugs and is trying to send me to rehab."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, my dad never believes anything I say. He's convinced that I have a problem and he's going to make sure it's fixed. But I find it hard to believe that Wendy would have anything to do with what you're saying."

"I'm telling you she is. Have you even seen her since you got home?"

Stan thinks for a minute. "Now that you mention it, no she hasn't. She hasn't called me either."

"It's because your mom told her to stay away from you."

"What the fuck is going on? My dad said Kyle can't come near me, my mom told Wendy to stay away from me. What's that about?"

"Well as I already told you, Wendy has been physically abusing you since last summer."

"Which I told you wasn't true…"

"Anyway, your dad thinks Kyle raped you and gave you a disease."

"That's crazy! Kyle would never do anything like that! Where would my dad get a crazy idea like that from?"

"From your pissed off ex girlfriend. She was mad that you dumped her so she came up with that lie to keep Kyle away from you. She's managed to convince herself and your dad that you were cheating on her with Kyle and Red."

"Isn't Red your girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Well I hope you know that I would never do anything with her, I swear."

"You don't need to explain."

"I just feel like I should. You're my friend, I wouldn't do that to you. I don't even look at Red like that and I'm sure she's feels the same way about me."

"I know that Stan. But your dad isn't convinced of that. He said Red wasn't allowed near you either."

"This is crazy! Get Kyle on the phone, I want him here."

"He's here Stan." Ike steps in.

"Really? Where?"

"He's in the car."

"Well why the hell is he out there?"

"He wanted to make sure your dad wasn't home before he came in."

"He's at work, get him NOW!" Ike leaves and returns with Kyle moments later.

"Hey dude." Kyle says gently.

"Hey, come over here and give me a hug." Kyle gives him a hug. Tears begin to fall from Stan's eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm just really happy to see you, that's all." Stan says as he wipes his eyes. "Sorry, I've just been so emotional lately."

"It's ok, how are you feeling?"

"I feel like shit. I feel like I've been stuck in this bed forever."

"Don't worry, you'll have your old life back soon. How's the physical therapy going?"

"Great, except for the fact that I still can't walk yet."

"It will happen."

"I hope sooner than later. I just want to get out of this bed so I can spend some time with my girlfriend."

Kyle smacks his forehead. "Dude, she's not your girlfriend anymore! You broke up with her remember? Don't EVER say that shit again!" Kyle yells. Kenny pulls Kyle aside.

"Look, I've noticed he's having a hard time remembering things. Try not to get frustrated with him. He really can't help it. Probably that blow to his head did it or something."

"Oh really? I had no idea. It just really pissed me off hearing him call Wendy his girlfriend after all the shit she put him through."

"I know, but just bear with him and _gently _explain to him what's really going on. He's convinced that it's Token's fault that he was in that coma. He doesn't blame Wendy at all."

Kyle sighs. "I'll do my best, but I can't promise anything." He walks over to Stan. "Look dude, you and Wendy are over. You broke up with her right before her and Token beat you into a coma."

"NO! Token was the one who beat me up! It's his fault I was in a coma! I swear to god as soon as I get my strength back, I'm going to make him pay for what he did!"

"What about Wendy? She's the one who needs to pay. She's put you through hell. Pouring boiling water on your back, beating you with belts, drugging you, giving you concussions, lying about who her baby's father is, need I go on?"

Stan covers his ears. "I'm not hearing this! I refuse to listen to this garbage!"

Kyle pulls his hands away from his ears and starts shaking him. "You better listen! This is your fucking life I'm telling you about! You need to hear this shit!"

"Kyle stop it!" Kenny tells him.

"No, I want him to hear me!" He stops shaking him. He looks at Stan who is looking at him with fear in his eyes. "Stan, I-I'm sorry."

"Kyle…what did I do? Why are you so angry with me?" Stan begins shaking.

"I'm sorry, I'm not angry with you. It's just I hate hearing you talk like this about Wendy. I know it's not your fault that you can't remember that well. I really hope for your sake you DO remember what she put you through so you can leave her alone. You're my best friend, and I really don't want her to hurt again."

"She won't hurt me. We love each other." Stan smiles.

Kyle rolls his eyes. "I don't know what else to say."

"Just be happy for me. Please. When you fall in love, you'll understand."

"I will never be happy for you as long as you're with that bitch. I have nothing more to say so I'm leaving." Just as he's about to head out the door, Randy comes in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Randy asks Kyle.

"I came here to see Stan."

"I thought I told you to stay away from my son!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just had to see how he was doing."

"Why, so you can rape him again? Maybe even give him another disease? Or do you want to give him some more drugs?"

Kyle laughs to himself. "I don't have time for this." He says as he tries to walk off, but Randy grabs him and shoves him up against the wall.

"What did I tell you would happen if you came near my son again? HUH?" He screams in Kyle's ear. "I told you I would have you arrested and I meant it!"

"Dad no!" Stan tries to plea with his dad. "Kyle didn't do anything to me I swear. He just wanted to make sure that I was ok."

"SHUT UP! I told you before that this bastard isn't welcome in this house!" He picks up the phone.

"Mr. Marsh, you've got it all wrong." Kenny steps in. "Kyle isn't like that. He was just being a concerned best friend."

"Tell it to the judge."

"I really think you're overreacting…" Kyle tells him.

"Well let's see if the police feel the same way."

"Dad, please give him another chance! I promise he'll never come over again, just don't have him arrested." Stan continues to plea.

Randy glares at him for a minute before putting the phone down. He looks at Kyle, Kenny, and Ike. "I want the three of you out of here, NOW!" He looks at Kyle. "I mean it this time, if you come here again, you're going to jail, got it?"

"Yes sir." The boys leave. Randy slams Stan's door shut and locks it. Randy glares at him.

"Thanks for not calling the police on him dad, I really appreciate it." Stan smiles at him only to receive a back slap in return. "Ow!"

"I guess I didn't make myself clear in the hospital…"

"Dad, I honestly don't remember you saying that."

Randy slams him into his headboard. "Don't play dumb with me! You know you fucking remember!" He slams him again.

"Dad! My head, that hurts!" Tears form in his eyes.

"SHUT UP! You let Kyle kick your ass all the time, why shouldn't I be able to get my hits in?" He punches him in the face.

Stan is now crying. "He never hits me dad, I swear."

"Oh right, according to your mother Wendy does."

"No she doesn't."

He punches Stan in the chest. "I don't want to hear it! So did give you any drugs?"

Stan grabs his chest and is trying to catch his breath. "Of course not."

"Like I'll believe anything that comes out of your mouth!" He raises his hand again as Stan ducks.

"Randy, is that you?" He hears Sharon call.

"Yes honey, I was just checking on Stan."

"Well come here I need your help with something."

"I'll be right there." He glares at Stan. "This discussion isn't over." He slaps him one last time. "Oh, and you're still going to rehab." He walks off. Stan watches him walk off shaking and in tears.

_R&R_


	20. Chapter 20

_Here's Chapter 20. I hope you enjoy. _

Chapter 20

A few more weeks have passed since the boys came to visit Stan. Stan has made a little progress in that time. He's now able to eat on his own again. He can walk, but he still needs a little help with that. The only thing that hasn't progressed is his memory, which things tend to come and go.

Stan is walking into his bedroom with the help of his mother. "Take it easy, remember small steps."

"I know mom." She helps him sit on the bed when the doorbell rings. "I'll get that." He tries to get out of bed, but his mom stops him.

"Oh no you don't! The doctor said don't push yourself or else you paralyze yourself permanently. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not. I'm just tired of seeing the upstairs of this house."

"I know honey, but you're doing better than expected. Don't mess it up now." The doorbell rings again. "I will get it." He mom leaves, then suddenly his cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hello Stanley, it's been awhile…"

Stan immediately recognizes the voice. "Wendy. It's so good to finally hear from you. Where have you been?"

"You actually wanted to hear from me?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? I missed my girlfriend."

"Stan, you dump-" Wendy thinks for a minute. "I mean, that's so sweet. I missed you as well."

"Why don't you come see me?"

"Now?"

"What better time then now?"

"Ok, I'll be there soon." She hangs up. She looks over at Token whose house she happens to be at and smiles. "He doesn't remember dumping me."

"That's a good thing."

"It's a great thing. I mean I thought it was going to be hard to get rid of him, but since he doesn't remember that we broke up now it will be a piece of cake getting rid of him."

"Do you need my help?"

"Oh no, this is something I need to do all by myself. After I get rid of Stan, I'm going to take care of both of his lovers as well."

"Good luck baby." They kiss as she heads off.

Meanwhile, back at Stan's house, Stan's mother comes in his room to find him of bed. "Stan, what are you doing? You're supposed to be resting!"

"I was just going to change my shirt."

"The doctor said don't force yourself to walk yet. Take your time."

"Mom, it's ok. I can walk on my own."

"Don't argue with me Stan, back in the bed." She helps him back in his bed. "You have a visitor."

"Who?"

"Red." She walks over to his door. "You can come in sweetie."

Red walks in carrying a vase of flowers. "Hey Stan, how are you feeling?"

"Hi Red. I'm great except for the fact that my mother is treating me like an invalid."

"You're mother is just trying to look out for you Stan."

"Thank you Red." Sharon steps in. "Stan, you should listen to your friend she knows what she's talking about."

Stan rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

"Red, since you're here, can you keep an eye on Stan for me while I hop in the shower?"

"Mom, I don't need a babysitter."

"Oh yes you do, I can't turn my back on you for a second. You might hurt yourself." She looks at Red. "Could you do that for me please?"

"Sure Mrs. Marsh."

"Thanks sweetie, I promise I won't be long." She moves closer to her. "Please make sure he doesn't get up for any reason." She whispers to her.

"I won't."

"Thanks again." Sharon leaves.

"So," Stan begins, "what brings you by?"

"Well I wanted to bring you these flowers and check on you." She hands him the vase.

"They're beautiful, thank you. Can you do me a favor and put them on my dresser?"

"Sure." She does what she's asked. "So, when are you coming back to school?"

"I'm not."

"What? Why not?"

"Because there's only three months left until we graduate and my doctors thinks it's best that I'm not anywhere where I have to do a lot moving around."

"I see. Are you at least going to be able to graduate on time?"

"Yeah, I'm getting a tutor."

"That's good, at least you won't miss out on that."

"I would have found a way to work that out. I hope I'm able to go to senior prom in a few months. Wendy and I have been waiting for that since freshman year."

"You and Wendy?"

"Yeah, you know Wendy Testaburger, my girlfriend."

'He must have forgot, poor guy.' Red thinks to herself. "I know who you mean. I just didn't think you would be up for prom."

"By that time I should be. I just hope Wendy still wants to go with me."

"Why wouldn't she?"

Outside Stan's house, Wendy approaches carrying a bat in her hand. "I hope you enjoy your last few minutes of life Stan, because it's all coming to an end." She climbs up a tree next to his house until she can see Stan's bedroom window. She looks in and notices Red in the room with Stan. "What the HELL is that slut doing here? That's fine, I'm going to kill her first." She climbs back down the tree.

Back in Stan's room, Stan and Red are still chatting. "I don't know Red, Wendy has been acting kind of strange since I've been home."

"How so?"

"Well she's only called me once and she hasn't been by to see me. I know part of that wasn't her fault. When I first came home my mom didn't want anyone visiting me. But she could've called more and showed me that she cared." He lowers his head.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sure she cares, maybe she's just having a hard time dealing with things." She puts her hand on Stan's shoulder. "Give her some time, she'll come around." Suddenly, they hear the sound of glass shattering. They both quickly turn towards the window and notice a big hole in it.

"What the hell?" Stan ponders. They see the rest of the glass being knocked out with a bat.

"Oh my God!" Red exclaims as Wendy climbs in the window with the bat in her hand.

"Wendy?!" Stan looks on in shock.

Wendy drops the bat and heads towards them. "You BITCH!" She grabs Red by the hair and throws her to the ground.

"OW!" Red shouts as Wendy starts slamming her head onto the floor.

"Wendy stop it!" Stan tells her.

"Get off!" Red tells Wendy.

"I told you to stay away from my boyfriend!" Wendy yells as she starts choking Red. "I'm going to kill you! BITCH! I hate you!" She continues choking her.

"Wendy, stop it! Don't do this! Wendy please!" Stan tries to plea with Wendy.

Wendy continues choking Red as she struggling to break free from Wendy's grip. Red jams her thumb in Wendy's eye then knees her in the gut. Wendy lets go of Red. Red begins coughing as she slowly gets up.

"You guys stop it!"

"Red, I'm going to kill you! You are so dead!" Wendy shouts as she gets up.

"Wendy, stop it!" Stan yells as Wendy grabs the vase of flowers. "STOP IT!"

"You BITCH!" She throws the vase at Red and it hits her square in the back of her head. Red staggers a bit and Wendy runs behind and shoves her into the wall and starts choking her again.

"Oh my God!"

Wendy continues choking Red as she tries to break free. Red elbows Wendy in the stomach as hard as she can. Then she backslaps her really hard. Wendy lets go of her and lowers her head and touches her face.

"Wendy!" Stan exclaims.

Wendy moves her hand and looks as if she's going to attack Red again, but Red punches her in the face knocking her to the ground. Red touches her throat.

"Oh my God!" Stan quickly gets out of the bed and rushes to Wendy's side. "Wendy? Can you hear me?" He shakes her a little, but she doesn't respond. "Red! Look what you've done!"

"You need to get back in bed!"

"Fuck that! Wendy needs me! I think she's unconscious." He shakes her a little more. "Wendy? Wendy?"

"Stan, you have to get back in the bed before you hurt yourself!"

"I'm not doing anything, but trying to wake up Wendy. How can I get hurt doing that?"

"Why take that risk?"

"I'm not taking any risk! I just want to make sure my girlfriend's ok."

"She's not your- oh never mind. I'm going to get your mother." She heads towards the door. Just as she does that Wendy gets up and grabs her arms.

"Oh no bitch! You're not going anywhere, but out of here!" She pushes her towards the window and holds her head out of it. "I will kill you before you tell Stan's mother you BITCH!"

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Red screams. Wendy attempts to push Red out the window as Red tries to fight her off. "Get off of me! Stan help me!"

Stan rushes over to them and tries to pull Wendy off of Red. "Wendy stop! You'll hurt her!"

"I'm going to do more than hurt her!"

"Get off of me!" Red shouts as she pushes Wendy off of her.

Wendy is trying to attack her, but Stan is holding her back. "I'm going to kill you Red! I told you before to stay away from Stan and you refuse to listen!" She pushes Stan off of her. "Stan, stop it!"

"No you stop Wendy! Red and I are just friends, she came here to bring me flowers." Wendy tries to attack Red again, but Stan restrains her. "Please Wendy, there is no reason for you to attack her."

"You're not even supposed to be here Red! I remember hearing Stan's dad saying that you and Kyle had to stay away from Stan. I'm going to tell his parents you were here trying to take advantage of Stan."

"You're crazy!" Red tells her as she heads towards the door.

"I told you, you aren't going anywhere!" Wendy grabs Red and tries to push her towards the window.

"Get off of me! WENDY, GET OFF!" Red screams as she pushes Wendy off of her. Wendy tries attacking her again as Stan restrains her again.

"Yeah I think I'll tell them that you were here trying to take advantage of Stan." She pushes Stan off of her again. "STOP IT!" She focuses her attention back on Red. "I tell them that's what you were doing but I caught you. Then you slipped and fell out of the window trying to escape."

"You sick psycho bitch! Stay away from me!"

"I'm going to get rid of you Red once and for all!" She pushes her towards the window again.

"Get off of me you BITCH!" Red yells as she fights Wendy off. She pushes Wendy off. "It's YOU who isn't supposed to be here! You're the one who's made Stan's life a living hell!" She tries to head for the door again, but Wendy grabs her and puts her in a headlock.

"You lying bitch! You know I love Stan with all heart and I would never do anything to hurt him!"

"You're the one who's lying! Stan dumped your sorry ass!"

"If he dumped me then why is he still calling me his girlfriend?"

"You guys, please stop. This isn't getting us anywhere." He pulls Wendy off of Red.

"Don't TOUCH me!" Wendy screams as she punches Stan in the face. Stan looks at Wendy in shock.

"I just LOVE how you show your love for him." Red states as she walks over to Stan. "Are you ok?" Stan doesn't say anything, he just continues to look at Wendy.

"Get away from him!" Wendy pulls Red by the hair away from Stan. "If anyone is going to see if he's ok it's going to be ME!" She looks at Stan. "Are you ok?" He still doesn't respond. "Answer me goddamnit!" She slaps him.

"Stop it Wendy! You're going to hurt him!"

"Shut up slut!" She starts shaking Stan. "Answer me!"

"I remember now…" Stan mumbles.

"What?"

"I remember."

"What do you remember Stan? Do you remember how Wendy use to abuse you?" Red steps in.

"SHUT UP!" Wendy picks up her bat and hits Red in the head with it knocking her out.

"No, she's right. I remember everything you did to me. Everyone has been right all along, I did break up with you."

"It's a shame you had to remember that."

"Why?"

"Well I came here to kill you, but once I got here I was starting to change my mind. But now I remember my main focus. I'm going to have to kill you."

"But why? Why do you want to kill me?"

"You broke up with me Stan and I was devastated. So since you ripped my heart right out of my body I think it's only fair that I rip yours out in return."

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Stan screams as loud as he can.

"Looks like your mom can't hear you." She raises her bat as Stan slowly backs away.

"Wendy, you're not going to get away with this, my mother will be out of the shower in a minute."

"Oh good, I have a score to settle with her anyway. You probably don't remember this, but your mother slapped me in the hospital."

"I remember, she was just trying to protect me."

"Well whatever, she can't protect her baby boy right now can she?" She swings the bat, but Stan quickly dodges it. "Stand still and just get this over with!"

"Can't we work this out?"

She thinks for a minute. "Hmm, there is one way you can save your pathetic little life."

"Name it."

She takes her cell phone out of her pocket. "You call Kyle and you tell him you'll never see him again."

"What?"

"You heard me. Call your lover and tell him you'll never see him again."

"I won't do that. Kyle is my best friend."

Wendy glares at him before putting her phone in her pocket. "That was the wrong answer Stan. Now I'm afraid you leave me no choice. I'm sure Kyle will be sad when he hears that you're dead, but his life go on." She looks at Red and snickers. "Who knows maybe him and Kenny can hook up since his girlfriend is dead too."

"Dead?"

"That's right Stan, DEAD!" She swings her bat again, but Stan quickly moves and she ends up hitting his lamp. Stan looks at her in fear. "You know you're doing a little too much moving around. You're going to wear yourself out. So just be still and get this death out of the way."

"I'm not going to let you kill me!"

Wendy laughs. "There's nothing you can do to stop me!" She swings the bat again as Stan ducks. She holds the bat up. "I'm going to get you I swear!" She swings it again as Sharon rushes into the room.

"Wendy give me that bat! Wendy, please!"

"Sharon!" Wendy exclaims as she pushes Sharon into Stan's closet and closes the door. She then pushes his dresser in front of the door.

"Oh my God, mom!" Stan rushes to the closet, but Wendy pushes him away.

"Get off!" Stan looks at Wendy in shock.

"Open the door please Wendy!" Sharon yells as she pounds on the door.

"Any final words?" Wendy asks as she holds the bat above her head. Stan grabs a hold of the bat and him and Wendy begin struggling over it.

"Nobody treats my mother this way!"

"Give me the bat!"

"NO!" They continue to struggle when suddenly Stan's cell phone rings. He looks over at it and sees that it's Kyle calling. "Kyle!" He lets go of the bat and rushes for the phone, but Wendy grabs his arm.

"Touch that phone and you die! Kyle will never know I was here."

"If you're going to kill me anyway, what do I have to lose?" He jerks her arm away and grabs the phone, but Wendy ends up snatching the phone from him and throws it out the window.

"HA! Now you're lover can't come and save you!"

"Stan, get away from her!" Sharon yells.

Wendy picks up her bat. "Now where was I?"

"You're not going to hurt me…" Stan says softly.

"You better not touch my son Wendy!" Sharon yells.

"Wrong Stan! I meant it when I said I was going to kill you."

"Look just let my mother out of the closet and we can all sit down and talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Listen to me Wendy, if you lay one hand on my son I will KILL YOU!" Sharon threatens.

"Ugh, can't you get your mother to shut up? She's giving me a HEADACHE!"

"You're going to have a lot more than that to worry about Wendy if you go through with this."

"Yeah, but I will be so relieved to have you out of the way that it will make up for whatever the repercussions are."

"Do you really want to spend the rest of your life in prison?"

"Oh I doubt it would come to that. Token will take care of me. His family has enough clout that I shouldn't have to spend one night in jail."

"Stan, get away from her! Run and call for help!" Sharon tells her son.

"Your son isn't going anywhere Sharon except straight to hell!" She swings her bat again as Stan ducks.

"Open the door Wendy!" Sharon continues to pound on the door. Wendy swings the bat again and Stan runs to his closet door. Wendy grabs him by his neck and starts choking him.

"W-Wendy…" He struggles to get out.

"Stan, what's going on out there?"

"Instead of beating you up, I should've just killed you back when I found out you were cheating. I could've saved myself a lot of heartache."

"I-I d-didn't cheat!"

"LIAR!" She kicks him in his knee.

"Open up Wendy! I demand that you let me out!" Sharon is still pounding on the door.

"Sorry, I can't do that." Suddenly her cell phone rings. "Shit, who could that be?" She pushes Stan to the ground as he grasps for air. She answers the phone. "Yeah?"

"What are you still doing at Stan's? Did you change your mind?" It turns out to be Token.

"I got delayed, Red was here. I had to take care of her first."

"You killed her?"

"I'm not sure, I do know I knocked her out with a bat. She's been out cold for awhile."

"Where's Stan?"

"He's here, alive but not so well."

"I'm outside his house. Bring both of them out here and I'll take you some place."

"Where?"

"Somewhere were you can finish them both off without leaving any evidence behind…or bodies."

"I'll like your way of thinking. I'll be there in a minute." She hangs up. She looks at Stan and sees him struggling to push the dresser away from the closet. She grabs him by his hair and pulls him away from the closet.

"Ow! Let go!"

"Don't worry Stanny, we're going on a little trip."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"What about my mom?"

"She can rot in there for all I care. Now let's go." She pushes Stan towards the door. "Oh, I almost forgot your girlfriend." She drags Red by her feet out the door. The three of them leave.

_As usual R&R please. Thanks. :-)_


	21. Chapter 21

_Here's Chapter 21. I figured I would post it today since one year ago today I posted Chapter 1, lol. Enjoy!_

Chapter 21

Kyle arrives at Stan's house and notices the front door is cracked. He walks into the house and closes the door. "Stan?" He calls out, but no answer. "Mrs. Marsh? Is anyone home?" Still no answer. He proceeds upstairs. "Stan, are you here?" He looks in Stan's room and notices that it's empty. Suddenly he hears pounding.

"Kyle, is that you?"

"Mrs. Marsh?" Kyle looks around. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the closet."

He walks over to the closet and notices the drawer in front of it. "What the hell?" Kyle questions as he pushes the drawer away. He opens the closet door. "Who did this to you?"

"That psycho bitch Wendy!"

"She was here?"

"Yes, her and Red."

"Where are they now? Where's Stan?"

"I don't know, she took him and Red somewhere."

"What exactly happened?"

"Red came by to visit, so I went to take shower. When I got out I heard all this commotion and when I came in here I found Wendy in here trying to attack Stan with a baseball bat."

"Where was Red during all this?"

"She was lying on the ground. I think she was unconscious."

"That explains why Stan didn't answer his cell phone when I called. I had a feeling something was wrong that's why I rushed over here."

"I'm going to call the police." Kyle heads towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see if I can find them."

"No Kyle, leave this up to the police. You could get hurt."

"I'll be ok, don't worry."

"If you insist on going to look for them, please don't go alone."

"I'm not, I'm going to call Kenny. His girlfriend is involved in this too."

"I want you boys to be careful."

"We will."

"I'm still calling the police."

"Please don't, at least not yet."

"I'm sorry, but I have to. I'm worried about my baby."

"I understand. I'll see you later." He leaves. He gets in his car and immediately calls Kenny.

"Hello?" Kenny answers groggily.

"Dude, get up! We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Wendy has taken Stan and Red somewhere."

Kenny quickly sits up. "What? Where?"

"I don't know dude, but we're sure as hell going to find out. How soon can you be ready?"

"Give me five minutes. I swear if that bitch has hurt Red in anyway, I'll kill her!"

"Get in line, because I'm going to kill her for hurting Stan."

"I'll see you in few minutes." The boys hang up.

Meanwhile, in a cabin in another town, Wendy is there with both Stan and Red. She has Stan tied to a chair as Red is still knock unconscious.

"Wendy please, let us go."

"I will, but not in the way you want though." She kicks Red. "Get up!" Red doesn't budge so she kicks her harder. "Bitch, GET UP!"

Red comes to. "Wha..? Where am I?" She sits up and looks around. "Wendy? Stan? What's going on?"

Wendy slaps her in the face. "Shut up! I'll ask the questions around here."

Red notices that Stan's tied up. "Oh my God, what has she done to you?" She tries to walk over him, but she's stopped by Wendy.

"Don't worry, you'll be joining him shortly."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Do you really have to ask? You tired to steal my boyfriend. I can't let you or Stan get away with that."

Red rolls her eyes. "Here we go again."

"That's right. I want to show you what you missed while you were unconscious." She takes out her cell phone. "Take a good look." She puts the phone in Red's face and shows her a video of her and Stan having sex. "Isn't that a beautiful thing?" Wendy gloats.

Red chuckles. "What did you do, Force yourself on him? Who the hell recorded this shit anyway?"

"Never mind that! I never have to force myself on Stan. He is always more than willing to have sex with me. He can't resist me."

"Whatever Wendy."

"I love your jealousy."

"Jealousy?"

"Yes, jealousy. You've been trying to seduce my boyfriend all school year and you've failed miserably. Now, you're never going to know what it's like to have sex with Stan."

"Wendy, I'm not your boy-" Stan begins just before Wendy slaps him.

"What did I tell you about taking her side?" She raises her hand as he ducks. She puts her hand down. "You're so pathetic." She smiles. "I wonder what your other lover will think when he sees how much of a pussy you are." She takes a picture of him with her phone. "I know he'll just be thrilled when he sees the video of us having sex."

"I really don't think he would care Wendy."

"Yeah right. Well if that's the case, then maybe I'll forward this to his phone."

"Please don't Wendy…"

"I think I will, and while I'm at it I'll send him photos of you and Red."

"What?" They both exclaim in unison.

"That's right, I have photos of you two having sex. It's amazing what you can pull off when people are unconscious." She chuckles. "Hmm, maybe I'll even send them to Kenny too. I'm sure he would love that."

"Don't do that. Kenny might think it's real. He'll be devastated."

"Well at least he'll have proof that his girlfriend is a two-timing slut."

"It's not even real, it's something you made up."

"Do you really think he would believe that? Honestly Stan, who in their right mind would actually believe that I could set you two up like that? No one. I think I will go ahead and send these photos. This way Red AND Kyle will be out of the picture and I can have you all to myself" She opens up her phone and starts pressing buttons. Suddenly Red tackles her to the ground. "What the hell?"

"I'm not going to let you send those pictures!" Red exclaims as she reaches for the phone.

Wendy holds the phone tightly. "Bitch, there's no way you can stop me!"

Red grabs Wendy's wrist. "Let go of that phone Wendy! Let go before I hurt you!"

"You'll have to kill me first!"

"Don't give me any ideas." Red tries to reach for the phone again, but Wendy throws it across the room. Red quickly gets up as does Wendy. They both run towards the phone. Wendy is close to getting it, but she twists her ankle and falls over. Red comes close to grabbing the phone, but Wendy trips her. The two of them began struggling for the phone.

"You guys stop it!" Stan yells.

Red and Wendy continue fighting. Wendy is close to grabbing the phone, but Red is pulling her away. Wendy she now reaching out for the phone. "I'll never let you destroy the only proof I have!"

Red pushes her away from the phone. "Well I won't let you ruin my relationship with your lies!" She stomps on the phone.

"NO!"

Red continues stomping on the phone breaking it into pieces. She looks at Wendy and laughs. "Now there's no phone, no pictures, no video, no Stan for you! Not now, not ever!"

Wendy looks at her in shock then looks down at her broken cell phone. She glares at Red. "You're not going to get away with this!" She slowly walks towards Red.

"Really what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kill you!" She shoves her to the ground. Red slowly gets up and Wendy grabs her and slams her head into the wall. She then starts choking her. Red's face turns red as she tries to gasp for air. "You miserable bitch!"

"You're…the…one…who's…MISERABLE!" She shoves Wendy off of her.

"This is far from over!" Wendy glares at her and pulls out a knife.

Meanwhile, at Token's house, both Kenny and Kyle are there. Kenny has Token pinned to the wall. "You tell me where my girlfriend is!"

"I don't know. Maybe she's off with Stan somewhere."

He slams Token into the wall. "We know that her and Stan are together, along with your psycho girlfriend. Now tell me where the FUCK are they!"

"I told you I don't know!"

"You better tell me where they are or I swear I'll kill you!" He punches Token in the face.

"You're wasting your time here."

"You BASTARD!" He starts punching Token repeatedly. Kyle pulls him away from him. "You're not going to get away with this! I'll see to it that you and Wendy spend the rest of your lives in jail!"

"Kenny, just leave him alone." Kyle tells him.

"Fuck that! I want this bastard to pay!"

"Pay for what Kenny?" Token asks him. "Pay for not giving you information that I don't even know?"

"SHUT UP! You know exactly where they are!"

"Let's go Kenny. We don't need to stay around this." Kyle leads Kenny towards the door.

"That's right, get his ass out of here before I call the police. He's lucky I don't press charges for assault."

Kenny tries to attack him again, but Kyle holds him back. "Come on dude he's not worth it." He looks over at Token. "You should consider yourself lucky." The two of them leave.

"Why the hell didn't you just let me kick his ass?"

"Because I thought about something."

"What?"

"I think I know where Wendy took Stan and Red."

"Where?"

"Well I don't know for sure, but do you remember when we were younger and Token would have parties in his parent's cabin in Denver?"

"Yeah…"

"I think they might be there."

"That's stupid. Why would Wendy go there of all places?"

"Because her and Token probably thought it would be the last place anyone would look. I mean it is in the middle of nowhere."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's check it out!" The boys get in Kyle's car and Kyle speeds off.

Token has been watching the boys the entire time. "I better call Wendy." He calls her cell phone and it automatically goes to voicemail. "Damn it! I guess I better leave a message. Wendy, it's me. Kyle and Kenny figured out where you guys are. Get out of there immediately! I'll give you call back soon to tell you where to go." He hangs up the phone. "I guess I better get up there and warn her." He heads out.

Back in the cabin, Wendy now has Red hanging upside down in the doorway. Her hands and ankles are tied up. "You bitch! Let us go!" Red exclaims as she struggles to break free.

"I told you, you were going to pay for destroying my phone and for fucking my boyfriend, and I meant it."

"I hope you rot in jail for this!"

"That will never happen, because no one will EVER know that I was here once I get rid of the two of you!" Suddenly she sees headlights shining in the window. "Shit! Who the fuck is that?"

Red smiles. "It looks like you're not going to get away with this after all."

"SHUT UP! Think Wendy think." She looks out the window and sees Kyle and Kenny coming out of the car.

"Maybe they're not here. I don't see Wendy's car anywhere." Kenny tells Kyle.

Kyle points at a jeep parked in front of the cabin. "She probably drove that. I don't think she would be stupid enough to drive her own car."

"Good point."

"SHIT!" Wendy shrieks. "It's Kyle and Kenny! How did they find me?"

"KENNY, KYLE! WE'RE IN HERE! HELP!" Red shouts at the top of her lungs.

"Shut the FUCK up! I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this…" She puts tape over Red's mouth. Red continues screaming, but her screams are muffled. Wendy hits her in the head. "Quiet, I can't think." She looks over at Stan who looks terrified. "I guess I better do the same to do just in case you get any ideas." She does just that. "Now to take care of Kyle and Kenny." She goes over to the front door and pulls out her knife.

Suddenly there's pounding on the door. "Wendy open up! We know you're in here!" Kyle yells. He pounds on the door again. "If you don't open up, I'm going to break this door down!"

"I don't think she's willing to cooperate." Kenny tells him as Kyle continues pounding on the door.

"Fine, then we'll do it the hard way. On three, one…two…THREE!" They rush towards the door at the same time busting it open. "Stan? Red? Are you here?"

"Let's look around." Kenny tells Kyle.

"You look for Stan and Red. I'm going to find Wendy."

"What are you going to do when you find her?"

"I'm going to kill her."

"Good luck dude." Kenny walks off. Wendy walks up behind Kyle and grabs his hair.

"You're going to do what?" She holds her knife up to his throat.

"Bitch please. Do you know honestly think that little knife is going to scare me?"

"It will once I cut your ass!"

"That's going to happen."

"How do you plan to stop it from-" Kyle grabs Wendy by her hair and body slams her to the ground. "HEY!" Kyle pins Wendy down to the ground.

"It looks like the tables have turned, haven't they?"

"Not quite, you still don't know where Stan and Red are."

"This place isn't that big, I'm sure they'll be easy to find."

"What makes you think they're even here? How do you know that I haven't already killed them?"

"Kyle! I found Red." They hear Kenny call out.

"That's how I know." He gets up. "I'll deal with you later." He heads to the room and finds Red hanging from the doorway. Kenny takes the tape off of her mouth. "Where's Stan?"

"He right over there." The boys look in the room and find Stan tied to a chair. "Don't worry about me, help him. He's still really weak and he may need medical attention. Please get him out of here."

"What about you?" Kenny asks her.

"I'll be fine don't worry about me." She struggles to break free. Kyle is now trying to untie Stan.

"She has this really tight."

"Let me help." Kenny steps in. Stan starts whimpering. "Don't worry dude, we'll have you out of here in no time." Stan's whimpers get louder and he looks over at Red.

"I think something's wrong." Kyle states.

"He's probably scared to death." Red tells him. "Who knows what kind of torture Wendy put him through."

Stan is now screaming and continues looking at Red. Kyle and Kenny turn to look at Red and they notice Wendy is standing behind her with an axe in her hand. "Holy shit!" Kenny shouts as he rushes towards Red. Wendy swings the axe decapitating Red. Stan continues screaming "NO!" Kenny yells as he rushes over to Red. "Oh no, Red!"

"Yes, the bitch is finally dead! I should've done that a long time ago." She puts down the axe.

"You fucking psycho!"

"Well I guess my work here is done. I would kill the rest of you, but I guess I'm out numbered. I'm going to leave though. The phone line here has been cut. You can try to use your cell phones, but you probably won't get a signal." She looks at Stan. "I'm really going to miss you honey. I guess now you're only down to having your boyfriend. Oh well, alls well that ends well. Bye." She limps away. Kyle is still trying to untie Stan and Kenny is still grieving over Red.

Wendy walks out of the cabin and is slowly limping over to the jeep. The cabin door opens and Stan runs out with the axe in his hand. "I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" Wendy turns around and sees Stan approaching and runs to the jeep. She opens the door and hops in when Stan approaches her and swings the axe, just missing her arm. Wendy screams, and then grabs the axe. Stan pulls the axe, and pulls Wendy out of the jeep with it. The two of them begin struggling over the axe. They both drop the axe. Wendy tries to reach for it, but Stan punches her in the face. Wendy grabs her knife and stabs Stan in the leg. Stan grabs the axe and swings it hitting Wendy's shoulder. Wendy screams out in pain. Stan tries to run off, but Wendy grabs his foot and trips him. Stan grabs the knife from Wendy and the two of them are struggling over it.

"I'm not going to let you WIN!" She pins Stan down to the ground. She grabs the knife by the blade cutting her own hand. "OW!" She wipes the blood on Stan's face. Stan pushes her off of him and stabs her in the knee. He gets up and heads towards the jeep. Wendy puts her hand on her knee and chases after him and manages to catch up to him. "You know, you can't go anywhere without the keys."

"I'll find a way!"

"No you won't!" She slams his head into the jeep twice. Stan falls over. "Now to finish you off for good!" She holds up her knife. Stan gets up and knocks the knife out of her hand and then shoves her to the ground. She trips Stan again and the two of them try to reach for the knife. Stan grabs it and Wendy tries to snatch it from him. Stan elbows her face then pushes her to the ground. He stabs her in the stomach three times. Kyle rushes to him.

"Stan stop it!" Stan stabs her once again. Kyle takes the knife from Stan. Stan looks at Wendy who's lying on the ground with her hands on her stomach bleeding.

"What-what have I done?" Stan says softly, teary-eyed.

"Come on, we have to call the police."

"I-I k-k-killed her…" He faints, but Kyle catches him. He picks him up and carries him to his car.

Wendy is left lying on the ground. She's struggling to cough. "Who would've thought…things would end…like this. I love you…Stan." She closes her eyes.

About an hour later, Stan and Kyle are sitting in the back of a police car. They see Wendy being placed in an ambulance. Kyle smiles. "It's over Stan. It's all over."

"She can't be dead, she just can't be." He tries to get out of the car, but Kyle stops him.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to be with her."

"There's nothing you can do."

"Yes there is, I can be there." He gets out of the car and heads towards the ambulance, but he's stopped by a cop.

"Where do you think you're going? We have to take you down to the station for questioning."

"That's my girlfriend. I have to be with her. Please let me go with her to the hospital."

"Ok fine, but I'm going to follow you so that I can bring you back to the police station."

"Thank you." He goes to the ambulance and explains to the paramedic why he's there and climbs into the back. The paramedic is checking Wendy's heartbeat and pulse. He looks at Stan.

"She's still alive."

"That's great!"

"Your little girlfriend is going to be just fine as long as she gets some medical attention. Her wounds don't look that deep, but she did loose a lot of blood."

"Oh thank God she'll be ok!"

Suddenly, Wendy opens one of her eyes and looks around. She notices a needle and reaches for it. Once she grabs it she sits up and stabs the paramedic in the chest with the needle. "Jesus Christ!" The paramedic screams out in pain. Wendy grabs another needle and stabs him in the eye. The paramedic falls over dead.

"Wendy, what the hell are you doing?"

"Shh! Keep your voice down!"

"Dude, you just killed the paramedic."

"He was in the way. But listen, I have to go away for awhile ok."

"Go where?"

"I can't tell you. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Wait for me. That means don't hook up with any of these other girls in South Park or anywhere else for that matter."

"Wendy I-"

"Wait for me Stan." She kisses him. Then she chloroforms him. "Everything's going to be ok Stan. I'll be back soon." She lies back down.

The ambulance finally arrives at the hospital. A few minutes later the police car arrives. Kyle gets out and runs over to the ambulance. "Stan?" He knocks on the back, but there's not answer. The cop opens the ambulance door and finds a dead paramedic and an unconscious Stan, but no Wendy. Kyle nudges Stan really hard, he slowly comes to.

"Where am I?"

"Dude, where's Wendy?"

"And what happened to the paramedic?" The cop asks.

"She…how did she get out? That's impossible!" Stan exclaims. "She was bleeding badly, she could die if she doesn't get medical attention!"

"I'm going to put out an A.B.P." The cop walks off.

"Where could she have gone?"

"Who knows, but I'll bet Token had something to do with it. Damn it! The bitch gets away with this shit again!" Kyle walks off.

Stan looks in the ambulance again. He looks at all the blood that Wendy left behind. "I wonder if I'll ever see her alive again…"

_All that's left is the epilogue. I'll have that up ASAP. As usual R&R._


	22. Epilogue

_Sorry guys, but writer's block really is a sweet little bitch. So anyway, here's the epilogue to Bruises. This is also an early birthday present to my friend Tweek's Panda, her birthday is 7/10. So anyway, enjoy._

_This is in Stan's POV_

Epilogue

It's been six months since I've seen the love of my life Wendy Testaburger. There's a rumor going around that her and Token ran off and got married. An even worse rumor, she succumbed to the injuries she sustained after I stabbed her. I also heard that she committed suicide. But again, these are all rumors. I don't know what happened to Wendy…or Token for that matter. The police searched for them all summer, but found no traces of them. They were never seen or heard from ever.

As for me, I continued the rest of my senior year being home schooled. I graduated and ended up spending the entire summer in rehab. That's right, rehab. My dad still wasn't convinced that Wendy and Token drugged me and forced me to go to rehab. It was pure hell, but I made it through and will NEVER return there again.

Believe it or not, I made it to college! I'm a freshman at University of Colorado. I didn't get the football scholarship like I hoped for, but my mom was able to get me approved for a loan so I could attend. I'm living in the dorm rooming with my best friend Kyle, my good friend Kenny, and some other dude from North Park or something. Fat ass Cartman is stuck at community college because his grades sucked, sucks to be him. He comes to our dorm to visit quite often though.

College is ok so far. Kenny has gone back to his old ways of sleeping around since Red's death. He's currently "dating" Heidi, a girl we've known since elementary school. In Heidi's mind, they're a couple. But to Kenny, she's just another notch under his belt. Kyle is dating Bebe, Wendy's best friend, which I find extremely awkward. That girl HATES me. Bebe blames me for Wendy's disappearance. I don't understand why, I mean she knew what was going on between us. Oh well.

"Hey Stan!" Kyle calls out to me.

"Yeah?" I look at him, he's with Bebe who is glaring at me.

"Heidi is throwing a party in her room, I think you should come, there's a lot of girls there."

I sigh. "Dude, I'm really not up for a party right now."

"Oh come on Stan, you can't stay locked up in the dorm all the time."

"I don't, I leave to go to class."

"You know what I mean. You need to get out, come meet some of these girls. Maybe one of them will help you forget about Wendy."

"He might kill them too." I hear Bebe mutter as she rolls her eyes.

Kyle gives Bebe a look and pulls her to the side. "Why don't you go ahead back to the party, I'm going to talk to Stan for a minute." He whispers to her.

"Are you sure you'll be ok with him alone? I mean not only is he a drug addict, he's also a MURDERER!" I look at her. "I worry about what he might do to you."

"Stop it Bebe. Just go back to the party, and I'll see you there in a few."

"Fine, but if you're not back in 10 minutes, I'm calling the police."

"Whatever." They kiss each other. Bebe glares at me once more before she leaves. Kyle sits down next me. "Sorry about that dude."

"It's cool, I'm use to it."

"So anyway…" Kyle begins.

I swear I hate when he does this. Ever since we've been here him and Kenny have been trying to hook me up with girls on campus. I know this is going to sound crazy, but I still love Wendy. I know she's out there somewhere. The last thing I remember her saying to me is "wait for me Stan". I intend to do just that. I'm sure that when she comes back when can work things out and go back to being the happy couple we once were. I'm just really not interested in dating other girls in the meantime.

"DUDE! Are you listening to me?"

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"I said at least make an appearance, if you're not having fun than you can leave."

"Fine Kyle, I'll go."

"Great, let's go."

"But I'm not staying long, I have to study."

"Whatever dude, let's go." He drags me out of the room. We go up two floors to Heidi's dorm. As soon as I get there, I already regret going. Everyone here is drunk, high, or both. We're greeted by Kenny whose eyes are red from smoking. "Heeeeeeeey, you got Stan to come for once. Good for you!" God, his breath reeked of alcohol.

"Yeah I came."

"Would you like a drink?"

"No thanks."

"That's cool, well let me introduce you to a few ladies." He drags me over to some random girls who are passing around a blunt. "Ladies, this is my boy Stan. Stan, this is Lindsay, Kathy, and Jessica." One of the girls passes the blunt to Kenny.

"Hey Stan." They say in unison.

"Hi," I reply looking down.

"What's with him?" I hear one of the girls ask Kenny.

"He's just a little shy." He tries to hand me the blunt.

"No thanks Kenny."

"Come on dude, you need to loosen up a little up. Just take a little hit."

"I can't, I just got out of rehab."

"So what? It's just a little puff, it won't kill you."

I roll my eyes. "Bye Kenny."

"Dude, where are you going?"

"Back to our room, to study."

"Don't leave you just got here."

"Shit let his ass go, he's so uptight." One of the other girls tells him.

"Later dude." I walk away. I bumped into Kyle. "I'm going back to the room."

"Here, I got you some juice." He hands me a cup.

"I don't want this."

"Just drink it."

I take a sip. "What the hell is this?"

"It's fruit punch."

"Why the hell is it so strong?"

"Come on Stan, stop being paranoid. It's only fruit punch."

"Hey Kyle!" Kyle and I hear some girl say. We turn around and see that it's Rebecca Cotswold. She hasn't changed at all since, well elementary school. She just became a bigger slut that she was in third grade. She's slept with every guy in our high school, except for me of course. I guess she's working on getting the guys in the university.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I go to school here. Hey Stan."

"Hi." I reply.

"How's everything with you?" She smiles at me, staring me up and down like I'm a piece of meat.

"They're fine. Actually, I was just leaving though." I finish the juice and hand the cup back to Kyle.

"Yeah, me too. I only came because Bebe invited me. I have to go study." Yeah right, that slut has never studied a day in her life. The only classes she ever studied for were the class where the teacher was female.

"That's interesting." Kyle smiles. "Maybe you two can study together." I glare at Kyle. Suddenly a drunk Bebe walks over to us, she pushes me away from Rebecca.

"No I don't think so. Stan has already killed my best friend, I wouldn't want to put Rebecca in that kind of danger." She looks at Rebecca. "Stay far away from this one if you know what's good for you."

"I didn't kill her Bebe! She's out there somewhere!"

"Yeah, wherever you buried her body. Did you kill Token too?"

"I DIDN'T kill ANYONE! I wish you stop saying that…" My eyes start to well up. 'I'm not going to let her get to me, I'm not going to let her get to me.' I tell myself. Suddenly, I feel sick to my stomach.

"Bebe, what did I say earlier?"

"I know, but I'm just trying to look out for Rebecca. I would hate to see her end up like Wendy, that's all."

Kyle looks over at me, then back at Bebe. "Bebe, please, we go through this every day. Just stop, ok? I think you're hurting Stan's feelings."

"I don't give a damn about Stan or his feelings."

I put my hand on my stomach and groan in pain. "Stan, you ok?" Kyle asks me.

"I don't think so. My stomach is starting to hurt."

"Oh stop being such a bitch! You can murder someone, but you bitch about a stomach ache? I don't get you Stan."

"Bebe, lay off, ok." Kyle tells her.

"Fine, I'll lay off. Rebecca, stay away from him." Bebe glares at me as I continue to groan in pain.

"I think I'll be ok, but thanks for your concern Bebe." Rebecca tells her. She turns to me. "Are you ok?"

"No, not really. I think I'm going to throw up."

"Damn Stan, if you weren't feeling well you should've told me."

"I was fine until a few minutes ago…" I raise my eyebrow at Kyle. "…after I drank that fruit punch."

"Oh dude come on. I told you that was fruit punch." Bebe giggles. "What's so funny?"

"Are you talking about that cup of juice I gave you earlier?" She asks him.

"Yeah…why?"

She bursts into a fit of laughter. "I put vodka and rum in that, there wasn't that much punch in there." She laughs harder.

"Why the fuck would you do that?"

"Well Stan's square ass needed something to help him loosen up."

"Ugggh!" I groan. "I really wish you hadn't done that."

"And I wish you hadn't killed Wendy, but we can't always get what we want now can we?"

"I didn't kill…BLECH!" I end up throwing up on Bebe. "I'm so sorry!"

"EW!" Bebe squeals as she runs off.

"Rebecca, take Stan back to our dorm room and keep him company until I get there. I'm going to make sure Bebe's ok." Kyle whispers to Rebecca.

"Sure." She turns to me. "Let's go." She puts her arm around my waist and escorts me to my room.

As soon as we get in there, I run straight for the bathroom. I throw up a few more times. I can't believe Bebe would do this to me, she knows I don't like alcohol. I throw up again. I lie down next to the toilet. God, I feel like shit.

"You ok in there?" I hear Rebecca call out.

"Yeah." I reply weakly. I flush the toilet and walk out of the bathroom. I notice Rebecca has put out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt on my bed. I frown at her. "Did you go through my stuff?" I snap.

Rebecca is taken aback. "I was just getting something for you to change into. I didn't think you would mind."

"Well I do mind, don't EVER go through my things again without my permission!"

"I'm sorry, but you don't need to yell."

"Sorry, well excuse me so I can change." I head back to the bathroom. The nerve of that girl, going through my things like that. Who the hell does she think she is? Suddenly, I get that feeling in my stomach again. Oh shit, here it comes. I throw up in the toilet once again. I change my clothes and go to my bed. Rebecca isn't there anymore, so I assume she left, thank God. She was starting to creep me out. I lie down, then Rebecca comes back in my room with a bowl and a bottle in her hands. "I thought you left."

"No, I went to fix you some soup. I also got you a ginger ale."

"I'll take the ginger ale, but you can keep the soup." She hands me the soda bottle. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." she smiles as she puts the bowl on my dresser. "I'll leave this here in case you change your mind." She sits at the edge of my bed. I really don't feel comfortable with her there.

"Well, I appreciate everything you've done for me, so you're more than welcome to go back to the party or whatever."

She moves closer to me. "I told Kyle I would keep you company until he gets back so that's what I'm going to do." She continues to sit there.

"I'm not a baby, so I don't need a sitter." She smiles at me, why won't she just leave? "What? Why do you keep smiling at me?"

She moves next to me and puts her hand on mine "You know, you're awfully cute when you're being stubborn."

I look down at her hand. I blush and quickly move my hand away. "Whatever, I just want you to go."

"Aww, you're blushing. That's so cute. You're so shy, it's adorable."

"I'm not blushing and I'm _NOT_ shy!" I turn my head away from her. She turns my head back towards her.

"You're blushing, it's ok." She stares at me for a minute. Then she brings her lips closer to mine, almost touching them. I quickly pull away.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh, just relax." She moves closer to me again, but I back away.

"Rebecca, in case you forgot, I have a girlfriend."

"You _had _a girlfriend, she's presumed dead."

"Which means she might not be dead. She told me to wait for her, she's going to come back to me."

"Well in the meantime, you have me." This time she pulls me into the kiss. We kiss for about a minute…it's actually not bad. I guess she shouldn't be surprised based on her "experience". She pushes me down on the bed. "I want you Stan." She starts kissing me on the neck. "I want you so badly."

"What?"

"I want you. Right here, right now!" She tries to pull down my shorts, but I stop her.

"I can't do this. I can't sleep with you."

"Oh trust me, we don't be doing any sleeping." She kisses my neck.

"You know what I mean. I can't have sex with you. I don't want to cheat on Wendy."

"You won't be, she's long gone." She manages to get my shorts off and then gives me a blow job. I can't even lie, this is turning me on. She looks up at me and smiles. She then takes off her pants.

"I can't do this!"

"Why?"

"I don't have a condom…" I blush again. Did I just say that? Am I actually considering having sex with Rebecca Cotswold?

Rebecca pulls a condom out of her bra just before she takes her shirt off. "Any more excuses?"

"I-I-I guess not."

"Good boy." She puts the condom on me. Then we assume the missionary position. This is the best sex I've ever had. I look at Rebecca as she moans in pleasure. Could this be? Is she the person I'm going to move on with? I guess we'll just have to see what happens. I just hope Wendy can forgive me for this…

THE END

_That's all folks! Stay tuned for the sequel to Bruises (Title is TBA) and other one shots from me. As usual, R&R. Thanks for reading and reviewing! _


End file.
